Cybernetic Hero
by TheseusLives
Summary: Alternate Universe - After Mount Saint Helens Erupted - What if Percy was too injured for Calypso to save? What would the gods do to save the hero of the prophecy, and ensure that Kronos was defeated?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Prologue: The Damage is Done

_Mount Olympus - Throne Room_

**Athena's POV**

We watched as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon washed ashore on the Isle of Ogygia; the home of Calypso. Aphrodite thought she would be the one to heal Perseus's wounds, but I knew better. She had promised to make the boy's love life difficult, and this was her plan to place a wedge between my daughter Annabeth, and the son of Poseidon. I didn't have a problem with it; I hoped that this would drive my daughter and Poseidon's son apart.

I was sitting in the throne room with Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, and her husband Hephaestus.

"My love are you sure this is a good idea? The boy looks in worse shape than we originally thought." Hephaestus said. I looked at the disfigured body of Perseus Jackson, and my heart went out to the boy, even a son of my rival didn't deserve these injuries. His left side of his body was burned away, down to the bone. I could see a part of his skull, his left eye was gone, and his left arm was burnt to crisp. His legs looked smashed from his collision with the sea, and I could tell by his crumpled form that many of his bones were broken or shattered.

"I have to agree with my brother. His wounds are extensive." I said. Aphrodite just huffed, and motioned for us to look back at the image before us. A small petite female figure walked into the scene. She had chocolate brown hair, and almond colored eyes. Her hair flowed past her shoulders, and her white dress was draped across her body beautifully. I knew this to be Calypso. She walked carefully to the side of the young demigod; when she saw his condition, she gasped in shock. Tears started to flow down her cheeks at the sight before her. She looked up directly into our direction.

"My lords and ladies, I know you watch me, this poor child's wounds are beyond my skills and magic. If you want him to live, you must help me." Calypso said sincerely.

"I told you Aphrodite, we must go to him." Hephaestus said.

"Apollo, Athena will you both accompany me?" Hephaestus asked. I looked to my father, Zeus for confirmation.

"Father" I said, Zeus looked at the broken body of the young demigod, and for a second I thought I saw sadness and sympathy in my father's eyes.

"You all have my permission to go to him, do all that you can to save the boy." Zeus ordered. Hephaestus, Apollo and I stood together as we revealed our godly forms, and then disappeared from the throne room. We reappeared a moment later on Ogygia, Calypso ran to us, and bowed.

"Thank you for coming, this young hero is damaged beyond my skill." Calypso said.

"We know, Zeus has ordered us to help heal the boy, in any way that we can." I said. Apollo snapped his fingers, and a white tent appeared on the beach. Perseus disappeared with my brother. Calypso, Hephaestus and I walked into the tent to see Perseus connected to a respirator, and other medical equipment that monitored his situation, and most likely kept the child alive. Apollo stood over the boy with his arms extended over the demigod's body. A golden glow illuminated the boy's body. After several minutes of this the light dissolved. Apollo walked toward us, and then to a white board setup in front of several chairs. He grabbed a marker, and began writing a list of injuries on the board.

_Destroyed_

_Left arm_

_Left eye_

_Both legs_

_Damaged_

_Heart_

_Brain - Frontal Lobe and Medulla Oblongata_

_Bones - almost all broken or shattered_

_Skin on all of left side - third degree burns_

Hephaestus and I looked at our brother; we were in shock at the list of extensive injuries.

"How is he still alive?" Hephaestus asked.

"His stamina and will to live are amazing." Apollo said.

"We have to do all that we can to save him." I stated.

"I can't grow him a new heart, arm, or legs. I can heal his skin, his heart, and his bones, but he will be much weaker than before. He would never be able to fight in battle again." Apollo said.

"We have to repair the damage, replace what was destroyed, we must make him better than he was before (AN: A little take off of Six Million Dollar Man)." Athena said.

"How?" Apollo asked.

"What if he was part automaton?" Hephaestus asked. Apollo and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"I think so, I have a new metal alloy mix that I created. I have just enough to repair him. I will need both of you to do this. Athena, I need you to help with the mechanical systems, especially the repairs to his brain. Apollo, your healing abilities will keep him alive, and assist in his eventual recovery. This will take months to fully implement, but in the end Perseus Jackson will be the first, and most likely the last cybernetic hero.

_**AN: This is an idea that came to me based on the old TV show Six Million Dollar Man and the book Cyborg in which it is based. Considering Hephaestus in the PJO stories can create machines, could he turn a gravely injured hero into a cyborg. That is the premise of this story, and how would this event change The Last Olympian and the final battle with Kronos?**_


	2. Hero Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 1: Hero Returns

_Island of Ogygia - Six Months Later_

**Athena's POV**

The world outside believes that Perseus Jackson died in the eruption at Mount Saint Helens; everyone except, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, and I. Zeus didn't even inform the other members of the council, including Perseus's father, Poseidon. I thought that was a bad idea, but my father overruled me.

Camp Half Blood survived an attack by Kronos's forces, thanks to Daedalus, and the satyr, Grover. I was glad that Perseus's absence didn't adversely affect the defense of the camp.

My daughter Annabeth took Perseus's death hard, I must admit that she really did love the boy, I felt bad for deceiving her, and everyone else. However, all of that is done, now back to Perseus himself. I have to admit that Apollo was right about the boy, his stamina and will to live are incredible. Perseus has endured multiple surgeries, each taking several hours at a time. The last surgery was about one month ago, and Perseus has been recovering remarkably.

"Sis, what's going on?" Apollo asked as I sat on the shore of Ogygia looking out over the horizon.

"Just thinking about Persesus. Did we do the right thing? Should we have kept this a secret?" I asked. Apollo looked at me sincerely, and I could tell that he had been thinking the same thing.

"I know what you mean, I like the boy very much, and to let people who love him believe that he is dead, well I agree it was terrible, but we had our orders." Apollo said.

"I know, but that doesn't make it feel right." I said.

"I know, do you want to know how he's doing?" Apollo asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, what's the prognosis?" I asked curiously.

"He woke up for the first time today, and he's coherent. His motor skills are excellent, and the implants are working. Hephaestus is very pleased." Apollo said.

"Good, so he will be able to go back to camp soon?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think in a week or two he'll be able to leave here." Apollo said.

"I can't believe that he doesn't look like he's half machine." I stated.

"I know Hephaestus's new metal, what does he call it?" Apollo asked.

"Chaos metal." I said.

"Yeah right, that metal allows him to form exact duplicates of limbs, and I was able to get skin to grow over it. It is incredible that he looks like he did before, well except for the left eye." Apollo said. I remembered, just the thought of that eye made me shiver.

"He'll have to wear sunglasses, or an eyepatch when he's in public." I said. Apollo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, a bright glowing red eye would probably give him away as different." Apollo said sarcastically.

"I thought I'd find both of you out here." Hephaestus said as he limped toward us.

"I hear from Apollo that Perseus's is doing well." I said.

"Yes, he is conscious, although he is sleeping at the moment." Hephaestus said.

"Tell us more about that metal you created?" I asked. Hephaestus walked over, and made a chair appear next to us. He sat down, and then sighed deeply.

"It is a new alloy, one of a kind. I created it using a mix of celestial bronze, adamantine, and a very special metal that I found in a meteor crater near the ancient temple to Chaos. I melded these together to form what I call Chaos metal. It is indestructible, it will grow as Perseus grows, and I enchanted a small amount when I created Perseus's left arm." Hephaestus said.

"Enchanted in what way?" I asked curiously.

"That arm of his can transform from a normal arm with skin into just about any metal form the boy can think of. That arm is a very special weapon." Hephaestus said proudly.

"What about Calypso?" I asked.

"She hasn't come near the tent since that first day. I think she believes that we created a monster. She'll have nothing to do with the boy." Hephaestus said.

"That's too bad, the boy could use a friend." I said.

"He'll have his friends back at camp when he arrives. How do you think the campers will respond to his sudden reappearance?" Apollo questioned.

"I'm sure they will be happy, but curious." I said hopefully.

"You don't believe that they'll have a problem trusting him?" Apollo asked.

"Do you mean before or after they find out what he has become?" I asked.

"Both" Apollo said.

"I think he's going to have a hard time at camp." I said. I hoped they would accept him, but I knew better.

"What about that daughter of yours, she seemed pretty worried about him when she found me?" Hephaestus said.

"I don't know how she'll react." I said.

"She's one of his best friends, he'll need her and others, if he's going to adjust to his new abilities." Hephaestus said.

"What about his memories? Will he even remember them?" Apollo asked.

"Another good question, his frontal lobe received extensive damage. He will certainly have some memories that will be lost, most likely short term, but his long term memories should remain intact. Will he still be the same person, I don't know? He will be different, the computer implants in his brain will enhance his memory and cognitive abilities. His motor cortex will give him reflexes that are off the charts." I said.

"I feel sorry for the boy." Apollo said.

"Why because we didn't let him die, or because we turned him into a monster?" I said with shame evident in my voice. Apollo and Hephaestus both lowered their heads. "I'm sorry, I know we had orders to follow, but I'll never feel good about our actions."

"I don't either, I'm a healer, not a mechanic. I want people to heal, not cause trauma." Apollo said.

"I make things; like machines, but I never wanted to turn a young boy into a monster." Hephaestus said sadly.

"Maybe, he won't be a monster." A voice said, we turned around to see Aphrodite standing behind us.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I wanted to check on Perseus. I know that all of you feel terrible about turning Perseus into what he is now, but its for the greater good. Whose to say that he wasn't fated for this, that this isn't the reason he was chosen as the child of the prophecy? He may learn to appreciate his new form and abilities. We can only assume to know; lets wait and see what happens." Aphrodite argued. We all nodded as we stood up, and followed her into the medical tent. I never would have thought that Aphrodite would be the one to talk reason to me or anyone else, but she did, and I was grateful.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood - Two Weeks Later_

**Percy's POV**

I had left Ogygia on the raft two days ago, I could see the beach of Camp Half Blood now, and in the distance the Big House was clearly visible perched on top of the hill overlooking the ocean on one side, and the camp on the other. The memories started to flow back, I could remember my first days at camp, and my friends. What I couldn't remember were the events that led me to the shores of Ogygia. Apollo told me that those memories might come back, but they might not. The damage that my brain sustained would most likely wipeout those memories, but I still had my long term memories. My biggest concern was how I felt; I felt so different. Apollo said that I might always feel different, the damage to my body was extensive, and the three gods worked hard to repair the damage. They had saved my life, but at what cost? I was more machine now than man. Am I a monster? I'm sure some people will think that, but I hoped my friends would see passed that. I hoped Grover and Annabeth would see me as Percy, and not as a robot, or some weapon. I wore the eye patch over my left eye, the first time I saw my new eye, I cried for an hour. It made me look so different, so alien. It took me two weeks to even feel like leaving the island, but I had to. I missed my mom, my friends, and camp. There is less than six months before my sixteenth birthday, the end of the prophecy was close. The final battle with Kronos was near.

The raft came ashore quietly, it was early in the morning, and the seagulls were just starting their morning flight overhead. I pulled the raft up onto the shore. I wore a simple blue shirt with blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. All given to me by Apollo. I walked toward the big house, and knocked on the door. I heard the familiar rolling of a wheelchair on the wood floor of the big house, then the door opened revealing my old mentor, Chiron. He looked at me for a few seconds, and then his eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Percy" He said. I gave him a small smile.

"Yes, sir." I said. He gave me a huge smile as he grabbed my hand to make sure that I was real.

"I've never been happier to see a camper before." Chiron said. I could see him staring at my eye patch.

"Can we go inside, and talk sir?" I asked. Chiron nodded, and then he let me into the living room of the Big House.

"Whose at the door?" Mr. D said as he walked into the living, when he saw me his jaw dropped.

"Percy" He said, I smiled at him because he said my name right, he cleared his throat, then looked at me warily. "Where have you been Perry Johnson?" I gave him a big smile, and I could see the familiar look of annoyance wash over his face.

"Its a long story, but I think we have time." I said. Mr. D sat down in the chair next to Chiron as I explained to them what I knew. When I was finished, Mr. D looked pretty pissed.

"How dare they keep this a secret for over six months." Mr. D said.

"Athena told me that Zeus swore them to secrecy, at least until I was healed." I said. They both looked at me closely, and then Mr. D stared at my eyepatch.

"Can we see it?" Mr. D said as he motioned toward my eye. I nodded, and then I removed the eyepatch, they both gasped when they saw it. I knew what they were looking at, in place of my sea green eye was a red glowing eye that shined with power. As I stared at the HUD or Heads-Up-Display, it relayed data, the computer within my brain provided information on the two beings in front of me. When I looked at Chiron, I could see him in his centaur form, instead of his wheelchair. When I looked at Mr. D I could see an aura of power around him, and my computer used his energy signature to decipher that he was a god, and that he was Dionysus. As I looked around the room; the data flowed passed me, I knew the type and age of the furniture of the room. I could see finger prints, and footprints on the floor. An absolute flood of information flowed passed my vision. I put the eyepatch back on as the information started to overwhelm me.

"Percy, are you ok?" Chiron asked. His voice broke me away from the feeling of detachment that I had to my surroundings, like I was looking through a telescope or microscope, like I was investigating a crime scene, or some very interesting artifact.

"Yes, using the eye is very unusual, I haven't gotten use to it, yet." I said. Chiron nodded, trying to act like he understood. "Can I go back to my cabin?"

"Sure, my boy, we packed up your stuff, but its all still in your cabin." Chiron said. I looked at Chiron sadly. "My boy, I'm sorry we thought you were dead."

"I understand, I just wish that I could have come back sooner." I said.

"I know you do, but from the sound of it, you weren't in control of that." Chiron said.

"Will my friends hate me?" I asked. Chiron and Mr. D both looked at me curiously, then I saw Chiron nod his head in understanding.

"She took your death hard; I tried to convince her it wasn't her fault, but she felt bad that she left you. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Chiron said.

"I wish I could remember what happened in the mountain, but I can't." I said.

"I know, go to your cabin, get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day." Chiron said. I nodded, and then I walked to the door. Mr. D cleared his throat, I turned, and then I looked at him.

"Welcome home Peter." Mr. D said with a wry smile.

"Thank you sir" I said as I walked out of the house. I made my way through camp, it was still early in the morning, and no one was awake yet. I walked into my cabin, when I opened the door, I was struck by the sea air, and smell of sea salt. The smell, and the feeling made me happy. I couldn't help, but smile. I walked to my bed, and fell fast to sleep, it was strange. I didn't really need sleep, but I could always go to sleep, if I wanted to. I dreamed of tomorrow, and I prayed to the gods that my friends wouldn't hate me.

_**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue. Those of you who are waiting for the Ocean's Son, I'm working on the next chapter now.**_


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

I awoke about an hour before the conch horn sounded for breakfast. I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before I entered the shower. The water moving over my body felt great, and even my cyborg limbs relished the feel of the water flowing over my skin. I left the shower, and got ready for the big day. I was about to see my friends for the first time in almost seven months. I put on my orange camp shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. I wore the black converse that Apollo gave me, and I was about to leave my cabin when Chiron walked in. He was in full centaur form as he entered my cabin. He gave me a broad smile as he saw me dressed in camp clothes.

"Good morning child." He said. I smiled at him in return.

"Good morning sir, can I help you?" I asked curiously.

"I think we need to plan how we're going to introduce you to camp." Chiron said.

"You mean how you're going to let them know that I'm alive, right?" I said. Chiron cleared his throat, and looked at me sadly.

"I know child, it will be a great shock to most, but we must let them know you're alive." He said. Chiron pulled out a camp baseball cap, it was orange of course. Then he handed it to me with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"A disguise?" I asked. Chiron looked at me closely, and then smiled.

"You will sit with us at the counselor table with your disguise on until we make the announcement." He said. I nodded in agreement as I put the hat on my head, and placed the sunglasses over my eyes. I was still wearing my eye patch. I followed Chiron out of my cabin making sure no one saw us. We entered the mess hall carefully, and I sat down across from Mr. D and Chiron. Mr. D looked up at me, and smiled at my lame disguise.

"That's the best disguise you could come up with?" Mr. D asked incredulously. Chiron cleared his throat, and glared at him.

"It works; besides, he won't need one for long." Chiron said defensively. Mr. D grumbled something about old centaurs, and their hurt feelings. The conch horn sounded, and campers began to enter the mess hall. I looked around to see several familiar faces. Michael Yew and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin were talking about archery as they passed the counselor's table. I noticed Charlie Beckendorf and Jake Mason walk in; they were tinkering with some type of gadget. Clarisse came in with one of her brother's in a head lock, the kid was yelling for her to let go. I saw Silena walk in with her fellow Aphrodite girls, she gave a wink to Beckendorf, and I had to laugh to myself as his face turned red. I saw Malcolm; Annabeth's half brother walk in with some of his siblings, they all looked my way curiously as they passed me. Then I saw Annabeth; she walked in with her head down, not even looking around. I had never seen her so sullen before. My heart went out to her. After everyone was seated Chiron and Mr. D walked up to the front of the mess hall. Chiron stomped his foot on the floor causing all the campers to quiet down.

"Good morning, Mr. D has a special announcement to make, please quiet down, and listen." Chiron said. Mr. D gave me a nod, before he began to speak.

"Alright you brats, listen up. I have a special announcement, a brat; I mean camper has returned to us." Mr. D said. He motioned toward me. "Stand up boy." I stood, and I felt everyone's eyes upon me. "Welcome back, Perry Johanson." Mr. D said as he motioned for me to remove my hat and glasses. I took off my hat and my sun glasses. I heard gasps from around the mess hall, and then people began to murmur, and talk amongst themselves. I looked toward Annabeth, and she stared at me in disbelief. She looked me over from head to toe, and then her eyes focused on my eye patch. People began to ask questions out loud, until Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground. Everyone became quiet instantly.

"Let Percy enjoy his meal. We will hold a counselors meeting after breakfast. All counselors will remain in the mess hall once breakfast is over." Chiron said. "Percy, please take your seat at table three." I nodded, and walked toward my table. I could feel the eyes of every camper follow me, as I took my seat. Annabeth's gaze was the worst. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes seemed to pierce into my heart. I sat at my table, a nymph brought me food, but I could feel her look at the eye patch. I walked up to the hearth, and made an offering to my father. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I saw him. I sat back down at my table, and ate alone. This time I didn't feel alone, as I was sure every eye was trained upon me. Once breakfast was over, I waited for Chiron to call me over to the table. I looked around to see several familiar faces; Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, Pollux, son of Dionysus, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. They all watched me closely as I sat down at the table next to Chiron. "I will start off by explaining what Percy told Mr. D, and me so far." All the counselors nodded in understanding.

"After the explosion on Mount Saint Helens, Percy was blown into the ocean; he washed ashore on the island of Ogygia with the help of Aphrodite of course." Chiron said as Silena giggled at her mother's actions. Annabeth gave her the death glare, and then she gave it to me. I gulped visibly.

"Percy was too injured for the daughter of Atlas to help him; therefore Lord Zeus ordered Lord Hephaestus, Lord Apollo, and Lady Athena to help him." Chiron said. At this news Annabeth's eyes grew wide in surprise. Beckendorf raised his hand.

"Yes, child." Chiron said.

"Why was my father ordered to heal Percy?" Beckendorf asked. Chiron looked toward me, and I nodded.

"Percy was gravely injured; only through your father's technology were the gods able to heal Percy." Chiron said. Michael Yew raised his hand next.

"Michael" Chiron said.

"Percy, you lost your eye in the explosion?" Michael asked. I looked around, I knew this would be the first time I had spoken to any camper. I looked around the room, but my eye landed on Annabeth in particular.

"Yes, my left eye was lost in the explosion." I said calmly. I saw Annabeth look down, and shake her head slightly. "My eye wasn't the only thing I lost. Lord Hephaestus and the others had to rebuild me; I'm no longer completely human, I guess you could say." At this statement all the counselors began to talk amongst themselves. Annabeth put her head in her hands, and she wouldn't look at me.

"Quiet everyone, I think we should let Percy get reacquainted with camp, he's been gone for a long time." Chiron said. He stood up followed closely by Mr. D. All the counselors began to leave, except Annabeth, Beckendorf, and Will Solace. Annabeth stood up, and was about to leave when I walked toward her.

"Wise girl" I said. Annabeth turned toward me, I could see the hurt, and pain in her eyes.

"Perseus, what do you want?" She said angrily, or in pain, I wasn't sure which.

"I just wanted to tell you that I missed you." I said. She glared at me with those piercing grey eyes.

"Yeah, you missed me so much that you stayed on that island with that immortal bimbo for six months." She yelled as she ran out of the mess hall. I just stared after her in disbelief.

"Annabeth" I yelled, but she just kept running. I looked around to see the sad faces of Beckendorf and Will Solace.

"I'm sorry Perce, she took your death badly she'll come around." Beckendorf said.

"Becks right, can we talk to you about your injuries?" Will asked.

"So you want to see the monster that I've become." I snapped. They both looked at me warily.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like a freak now." I said. I watched as both of them nodded in understanding.

"Let's go back to my cabin, we can talk there." I said. We walked out of the mess hall, and made our way to cabin three. I entered, and then I sat down on my bunk. Beckendorf and Will sat on the two other bunks in the cabin. "Alright, fire away."

**

* * *

Annabeth's POV**

I ran back to my cabin; I couldn't believe Percy was back. I knew he was still alive, but after a few months I had finally convinced myself that he was gone for good. Now he shows back up, and tells us that he was on Ogygia for all this time. He was on that island with that nymph, Calypso. I felt so terrible, and well, jealous I guess. Why did I feel this way? After that kiss in Mount Saint Helens I had tried to convince myself that I only did it because I thought he was going to die, but I knew better. Somehow after all the quests, and arguments we had, I'd fallen in love with Percy Jackson. Now he was back, and I had no idea what to do. I watched the mess hall from the window of my cabin. I saw Percy leave with Beckendorf and Will Solace. They walked to cabin three, and all three of them entered. I wonder what they're going to talk about. I had a sudden idea, I slipped on my Yankees cap, and I instantly became invisible. I left my cabin, and snuck over to the cabin three. I looked through the front window of the cabin, which was across from Percy's bunk. I peered inside to see Percy sitting on his bunk with Will and Beckendorf on the other two bunks. The window of the cabin was cracked open slightly allowing me to listen in on their conversation.

"Fire away guys" Percy said.

"What did you mean by my father's technology healing you?" Beckendorf said. Percy sighed, and then stood up he extended his left arm, and then suddenly it started to glow until it was replaced by a metallic harpoon gun. I nearly fainted by the window at the sight. Beckendorf whistled loudly, then he touched the harpoon gun, I could tell he was marveling at the metal. "What kind of metal?"

"Your dad called it, Chaos metal." Percy said. Beckendorf's eyes grew wide at that revelation.

"What parts of you are cybernetic?" Beckendorf asked. At that, I realized that Percy suffered through worse injuries than anyone had thought.

"Left arm, both legs, left eye, left ear, bone structure, heart, and parts of the frontal lobe and Medulla Oblongotta." Percy said. I felt sick to my stomach. Seaweed brain had suffered terribly, and I yelled at him about Calypso, I felt terrible. Beckendorf and Will both looked at Percy in wonder. Percy's left arm began to glow again until it looked perfectly normal.

"How does the skin work?" Will asked.

"Your dad created it, its regular skin, but somehow it grows over the metal, even the muscle grows over the metal. The left arm is enchanted, that's why it can change into other forms." Percy said.

"What part did Athena play in your recovery?" Will asked. This question interested me, of course.

"She helped Hephaestus with the brain implants, and the neural connections. I owe her a great debt, but I could tell that she and the others hated themselves for doing this to me. They think that they turned me into a monster, only Aphrodite was able to convince them that they should keep an open mind." Percy said.

"What do you think?" Beckendorf asked.

"I still feel like myself, but I also feel different. You see the damage to my brain wiped out my short term memory. I can't remember what happened in the labyrinth, or on Mount Saint Helens." Percy said. I was stunned; he didn't remember the kiss.

"I wish Annabeth wasn't mad at me, she's probably the only one who could fill in the gaps." Percy said sadly.

"Perce, I think something important happened between the two of you there." Beckendorf said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Silena talks to Annabeth, she tried to help her get over your death. Silena feels that something happened between you and Annabeth in that mountain." Beckendorf said. Damn Silena, she needs to keep her mouth shut.

"What should I do?" Percy asked.

"You need to talk to her." Beckondorf said.

"She thinks I stayed on that island willingly with Calypso." Percy said.

"You didn't, and by the way is Calypso as beautiful as the myths say?" Will asked as he looked off in the distance, longingly.

"To tell you the truth, I never even saw Calypso. Hephaestus said that she would have nothing to do with me because she thought I was a monster." Percy said sadly. Now I felt really bad for yelling at him. "Also, I was on the island for over six months, but I only regained consciousness two weeks ago." I was shocked, and so were Beck and Will. "The surgeries were extensive, and took a long time. The brain surgery was the last one." I felt tears flow down my cheeks at the thought of all the pain that Percy went through. I still felt responsible for leaving him in the mountain, and now I just felt worse. I turned, and left the window, and walked back to my cabin. The boy I loved had returned, but does he love me? He can't even remember our first kiss. I felt worse than before, but at least Percy was alive, and I knew I had to help him recover.

_**AN: There you have it, chapter 2.**_


	4. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 3: Heart to Heart

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

"Hey, Perce let's go train, it'll make you feel better." Will said as he stood up, and walked to the door of my cabin with Beckendorf behind him.

"I'll meet you at the archery range, I need to do something first." I said. They both nodded before they walked out the door. I sighed then I walked into the bathroom. I threw some water on my face, I felt instantly better. I wiped the water off my eye patch before I walked out of the bathroom, and then I left my cabin walking toward the archery range. I reached the archery range, and saw Will shooting arrows at a target with Clarisse standing next to him. I walked up to the next target; Clarisse walked up to me, and gave me a dirty look.

"Prissy, are you going to try, and shoot?" Clarisse said sarcastically as she tried to hand me a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I gave her an evil smirk as I shook my head.

"Don't worry about the bow and arrows, I don't need them." I said. Clarisse eyed me curiously. I turned from her view, and pulled off my eye patch as I looked toward the target. The HUD (Heads-Up-Display) immediately came to life providing information on distance to the target, air flow, angles to target, and material composition of target. I focused on the bullseye, and suddenly a targeting crosshairs appeared in my vision. At the lower left corner of the HUD was a laser energy figure and a power level indicator. The crosshairs locked onto the target turning red in confirmation. I mentally set the laser power level to ten percent, then I concentrated until a red beam of intense light shot from my left eye burning a precise hole in the middle of the target. Clarisse jumped back in surprise, I turned toward her, and her eyes grew wide in terror at the sight of my new left eye. I saw Will Solace staring at me in disbelief.

"Wha what ha..ha..happened t..to your eye?" She asked in complete shock.

"I lost is in the explosion, this is my new eye, courtesy of Hephaestus." I said, Clarisse turned, and ran out of the archery range. Will walked over to me skaking his head.

"You didn't have to scare her half to death." Will scolded. I gave him a mischievous smile as I put my eye patch back on.

"No, I could have done this." I said as my left arm turned into a grenade launcher, I aimed, and then shot a Greek fire projectile at my target, it exploded into a thousand pieces. Will just looked at me in awe. My arm glowed, and then turned back to normal. "Don't worry Will, I'm on your side remember." I walked out of the archery range. I made my way to the sword fighting arena. I walked in to see Annabeth slicing away at a dummy. I walked to the other side of the arena, and uncapped Riptide, the familiar celestial bronze sword extended into my right hand. I turned toward the closest dummy slashing at the head of the dummy decapitating it; the head flew across the room, and landed at Annabeth's feet. She looked over toward me, and froze when she saw me. I looked away slashing the remains of the dummy into a hundred pieces with five quick slashes of Riptide. The dummy fell to floor in tatters. I heard a gasp, I turned back to see Annabeth staring at me in disbelief. I capped Riptide, and placed it back in my pocket. I walked out of the arena leaving Annabeth in there with a stunned expression. I had to get out of there, my adrenaline was pumping, and I felt like I could fight an army of monsters. I walked toward the camp lake, I saw the familiar wooden canoe dock. I walked to the end of the dock, I took off my shoes, and placed my feet into the water. Even with my cybernetic legs, I could feel the power that the water gave me. I felt a presence behind me, I turned to see a tall dark haired man with a dark beard. He wore the familiar hawaiian shirt, and Bermuda short.

"Dad" I said. Poseidon gave me a small smile, but I could tell that he didn't know how to feel. I patted for him to sit next to me. He walked over, and sat down beside me with his feet dangling in the water like mine. An awkward silence fell between us, before I couldn't stand it anymore. "Its me dad, I'm still Percy." He looked at me sadly.

"I know son, but I feel bad about what happened." He said. Why did he feel bad?

"Dad, you had nothing to do with my injuries." I said.

"I should have protected you." Poseidon said. I looked at him sadly.

"You can't protect me, its against the ancient laws. Besides, maybe Aphrodite is right, I was fated to have that accident, my injuries were just part of the Fates plan, and the prophecy." I said. Poseidon looked at me curiously.

"Do you believe that?" He asked. I didn't know.

"I don't know, but I have to believe that there was a purpose for this." I said as I raised my left arm, and then I pointed toward my eye patch.

"I know son." He agreed.

"Don't be mad at Athena, Hephaestus and Apollo they were only following Zeus's orders. They feel bad enough." I said. Poseidon nodded.

"I guess your right, but I won't forgive Zeus for keeping it a secret." He said.

"Don't cause a fight dad; you all are family, you need to act like one, now more than ever." I said.

"We've never acted like a family before." He said.

"There is always a first time, you'll need each other before this war is over." I said. He nodded in acknowledgment as he stared into my lonely sea green eye. I cleared my throat. "How's Tyson?"

"He's doing well, happier since he found out that you're alive." He said. My dad looked so nervous around me.

"Are you afraid of me now?" I asked. He looked surprised at my question, but then he lowered his head.

"I just wanted to make sure that my boy was still in there." He said. I started to laugh at that.

"Dad, I'm here, its me." I said confidently. He looked at me closely as my crooked grin crept across my face. His eyes lit up at the sight.

"I know son, I'm so glad that your alive." He said. We both stood up, I was now a little taller than six feet, and I was now only an inch or two shorter then him, He gave me a happy smile, as we both hugged each other warmly. We pulled apart, and then I saw something flicker in his eyes.

What is it dad?" I asked.

"She's coming to see you son." He said. I knew exactly who he was talking about. "I have to go, I'll see you soon, we need to go, and see your mother. I think it will help, if I'm there with you." I nodded in agreement before I closed my eye as he disappeared into a sea green mist. I sat back down on the end of the dock with my feet back in the water. I heard familiar footsteps on the wood dock, they walked toward me, and tentatively sat down on the dock beside me. I turned to see the a golden haired girl with her hair tucked into a loose pony tail. Her grey eyes were looking out over the water, I turned to look at her closely. Her eyes were red and puffy; she'd been crying. I reached out with my right hand, and touched her left hand carefully. She jumped at my touch, but I didn't let go, I squeezed softly until she returned the gesture. She turned, and grey orbs met a green one. She stared into my green eye, and I could feel the connection that we shared.

"I missed you wise girl." I said. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you." She said.

"I know" I said. She looked at me curiously.

"How?" She said. I gave her a wry smile.

"I could hear your heartbeat while you were listening to us in my cabin." I said. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "I assumed it was you because of the invisibility cap." She shook her head.

"Hey, did you make up all that stuff you said?" She asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that, I meant everything I said." I stated truthfully. "Don't you blame yourself for what happened to me, it wasn't your fault." She looked at me closely.

"How do you know, you can't remember?" She asked.

"I know you wouldn't leave me if there was another way, so I suppose I did something stupid like trying to take on an army single handedly." I said. Annabeth started to laugh. "What?"

"Something like that." She said, as she finished laughing.

"Its good to hear you laugh again." I said. She gave me a broad smile that made my cybernetic heart beat faster. She looked at me closely.

"How does it feel?" She asked. I knew what she meant.

"I feel warm all the time, like my body radiates heat, like a small sun. I'm heavier than I was before, but I'm also much stronger. Its not just my cybernetic arm or legs, but my right arm is stronger than before. Something about my metal bones, the muscles and skin are much tougher, and they heal quickly. The Chaos metal is very special, I don't know how, but I can feel its strength and power. It makes me feel safe, like someones looking out for me. I don't know how else to explain it. Annabeth looked at me, I could see her struggling to understand, but I didn't even understand it myself. I cleared my throat, and looked into her eyes. "Is Silena right, did something happen between us in the mountain?" Annabeth looked uneasy. "If you don't want to talk about ..." I said before she cut me off.

"I kissed you before I left you in the mountain." Annabeth said. I froze in shock, she looked at my face, I could see a worried expression form on her face.

"Don't worry, I was just surprised. Am I a a g..g..good k..k..kisser?" I stuttered. Annabeth chuckled at my nervousness. She leaned closer to me until I could feel her breath on my face. I somehow found the courage, and I pushed forward crashing my lips to hers, she froze for a moment, but then she kissed me back. I could feel the electricity in the kiss, and no it wasn't a short circuit. We broke apart after a few seconds.

"Yes, you're a great kisser." She said with a sly smile. I gave her my crooked smile in return, which made her cheeks turn red.

"What do we do now?" I asked. She squeezed my hand tightly.

"I think this is where we decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend." She answered.

"Sounds good to me." I said. She nodded in agreement as we both stood up on the dock. I put my arm around her waist, as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I was now a few inches taller than her.

"When did you become taller than me seaweed brain?" She asked.

"I guess Hephaestus decided to give me additional height with these new legs. I'll have to thank him later." I said as Annabeth leaned into my side tightly, holding onto my hand for dear life. "I'm never going to leave you again."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise" I said. We both walked off the dock holding each other closely, we didn't care about the gossip, and I felt happier than I ever felt before. Maybe I can get through all these changes, I knew I could do anything with Annabeth at my side.

_**AN: Awe, Percabeth, many of you asked for it, so here it is.**_


	5. Testing

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 4: Testing

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I walked hand in hand back to camp. Many of the campers whispered to each other when they saw us. Some of the campers had fear in their eyes when they looked at Percy. Percy was always so important to camp, but now people feared him. It didn't feel right to me. He had always given so much for all of us, he risked his life so many times. Many of these campers never knew any of that, but they always respected him. Now he was feared, and it wasn't right. Will and Beck ran up to us with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm so glad to see both of you together, finally." Beck said. I had to laugh at his excitement.

"You've been hanging around with Selina, too much." I quipped. Beck's smile broadened, and then he looked off toward the Aphrodite cabin. "You're hopeless"

"Perce, I think its time we test all those new abilities of yours." Will stated. Percy looked at him cautiously. "It will be ok, Chiron wants us to meet him near the ocean on the other side of the Big House." I looked toward Percy, he seemed to be thinking about it intently.

"Seaweed brain, are you ok?" I asked. Percy shook his head, then gave me his crooked smile

"I'm fine. I'll go." He said. Percy and I followed Will and Beck as we walked through camp. We reached the ocean a few minutes later. Waiting for us were Chiron, Jake Mason and Michael Yew. They all smiled when they saw us. I looked along the beach, and it looked like a training and obstacle course. Percy looked at the beach with an amused grin. "What's the first test?" Chiron smiled at him.

"A foot race, Beckendorf will use a radar gun, we want to clock your speed." Chiron said.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Sounds good." I said as I walked over to the marked starting line. Annabeth stood next to Chiron and Will, while Beck stood near the finish line, which was about one hundred yards away. He held a radar gun in his hand, I wasn't even going to attempt to ask him where he got it. I positioned myself to sprint off at the sound of Chiron's signal. The signal blared, and I sprinted off. I felt like I was a race car running down a track. I passed Beck in an instant, I turned, and saw the surprised look on his face. Chiron, Annabeth and Will ran over to us.

"That was incredible." Annabeth said as she gave me a hug. I looked over at Beck curiously.

"How fast did I go?" I asked.

"The radar gun said one hundred twenty miles per hour." Beck said, my draw dropped, incredible was right.

"What's next Chiron?" I said. I was getting excited as I learned more about my new abilities.

"How about a strength test? Right arm versus left." Chiron said. I looked at him curiously. "I know your left arm is cybernetic, but your right arm has chaos metal fused into the bone, it will give you enhanced abilities even in your non-cybernetic limb." I nodded in understanding.

"What am I lifting?" I asked. Beck pulled a sheet from a large pile of something revealing a large stack of celestial bronze and steel plates. They were used for smelting by the Hephaestus cabin, I walked over to the first pile it was marked by weight; one hundred pounds, two hundred, four hundred, five hundred, eight hundred, one thousand, and two thousand pounds. I started with my right arm, I lifted the one hundred, two hundred and four hundred pounds easily. I lifted the five hundred pounds, but it was much more diffcult. I stopped, and then I switched to my left arm; I lifted the five hundred pounds, eight hundred, one thousand, and two thousand pound weights easily. I looked toward my friends, and they stood there looking at me in awe.

"I can't believe you lifted that much with your right arm." Beck said.

"Chiron is right the chaos metal in my bones enhances my mucles giving me incredible strength, but its nothing compared to the cybernetic arm. I think I could life twice what I did with my left arm." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Annabeth just stared at me. I walked over to her pulling her to the side.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She gave me a reassuring smile, but I was concerned that she saw me as a freak now.

"I'm ok, but your abilities just surprised me, I guess they shouldn't." She said.

"You don't see me as a monster, do you?" I asked warily. Annabeth's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Of course not, I love you Percy, no matter what." She said, that made me feel so much better. I gave her a hug, and she squeezed me tightly.

"I can't do this without you." I confessed. She smiled at me sweetly, and then kissed me on the cheek. We walked back over to Chiron.

"What's next sir?" I asked.

"We need to test your hearing in your cybernetic ear, and the sight in your cybernetic eye." Chiron said. My new eye made me feel so self conscious. It was such a scary thing, I didn't want Annabeth to be afraid of me.

"How are you going to test my hearing?" I asked.

Chiron pointed to Michael as he stood about a hundred yards away. Chiron signaled for Michael to yell. "What did he say?" Chiron asked.

"Apollo rules" I said as I easily heard him yell from that distance. Chiron signaled again.

"What did he say now?" Chiron asked again. This time Michael spoke at a normal voice level, but I heard him easily.

"Haikus are the best." I said. Chiron smiled at the statement. Chiron signaled Michael again. This time I knew that Michael would whisper, but I could still hear him plainly.

"What did he say?" Chiron asked.

"Apollo is older than Artemis." I said with a smile. Chiron looked at me, and then shook his head in wonder.

"Impressive Percy." Chiron said.

"Thank you, sir." I said as I felt Annabeth squeeze my arm tightly.

"Now for your eye test, we have set markers up at various points, they can be seen with the red flags along the beach. At the base of each flag is an onbject. You will identify each object for us." Chiron said. I removed my eye patch, and I could feel Annabeth let go of my hand. I tried not to look at her, but she pulled me around to face her.

"I want to see it Percy." She said calmly.

"Its terrible." I said. She turned me to face her, and I looked at her with my new eye. Her face paled at the sight. She looked away quickly, I could see the tears in her eyes. I turned back toward Chiron, he looked at me sympathetically, but then he focused on the eye. I could see him look away apprehensively.

"What object is at the first flag?" Chiron asked. I looked at the flag, and instantly recognized the object.

"Its a gold drachma." I said. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Second flag." Chiron said. I looked at the base of the second flag, and then I spotted the object.

"A dagger" I said, Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Third flag" Chiron said. I looked closely at the flag that was at least two thousand feet away. I felt my left eye zoom in like a telescope, and then I saw the object lying at the base of the flag.

"A small white seashell" I said. Chiron's eyes grew wide.

"Amazing" He said. Chiron waved to Will, Beck and Michael. They walked over to join us. I placed my eye patch back on. I turned toward Annabeth, she sat on the ground looking up at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded slightly, while she continued to stare at the eye patch. "What's wrong?" I was growing conerned because she was so quiet.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you in the mountain." Annabeth said as she sat on the ground tears streaming down her cheeks. I knelt on the ground in front of her, and lifted her chin to look at me.

"My injuries had nothing to do with you. You couldn't have changed what happened. If you had stayed you would have been injured or worse. I couldn't live with myself, if I let you get hurt." I said. Annabeth looked up at me curiously as she wiped her tears away.

"Why?" She asked. I looked at her carefully just staring into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Because, I love you." I said. Her eyes widened at that, and then she jumped into my arms. We held each other for a few minutes until Chiron cleared his throat from behind us. We both looked up at our old mentor, he was smiling at us.

"I'm glad you two finally admitted your feelings, it was driving most of the camp crazy over the past two years." Chiron said. Annabeth and I just looked at him in shock. "Everyone knew that the two of you were in love, everyone but the two of you, especially you Percy." My face turned red at his comment making him and Annabeth laugh. I stood up helping Annabeth to her feet.

"Its not good to make fun of a cyborg demigod, you never know when an accident might happen." I said ominously. Chiron, Annabeth and the others looked at me worriedly. I began to laugh at there worried faces. "Oh, my gods, you should have seen your faces, priceless." They all looked at me with anger in their eyes.

"Thats not right." Will said. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"You really scared us." Annabeth said. I began to laugh louder.

"Come on, would I ever hurt my friends, you really must think I've changed. I'm not sure if I should laugh or be upset." I said. At that statement, the anger drained from their expressions.

"We're sorry Percy, we know that your still there." Annabeth said sincerely.

"Good because my fatal flaw is still intact." I said. They all nodded. "I'm always loyal to my friends." I held onto Annabeth's hand as the conch horn sounded for lunch.

"Let's go seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I suddenly picked her up bridal style, and ran to the mess hall at an incredible speed reaching the building in a few seconds. When I stopped we were in the doorway of the mess hall, hardly anyone was there yet. I put Annabeth down to her feet, her eyes were as big as saucers. "That was incredible" I gave her a happy smile before I kissed her quickly on the lips, and then I ran to my table. I looked back to see her still standing there with her eyes closed. She opened them, and then she looked around for me, when she didn't see me, an annoyed look crossed her face. She looked towards my table, when she saw me I gave her my crooked smile. She shook her head as she walked to her table. She sat down next to her brother Malcolm, he gave her an amused grin. She glared at him, which made his face pale. I had to laugh at that as I waited for my lunch to arrive.

I had to admit my new abilities were incredible, but I was happy that I was still me, and not some robot. I still thought like me, and joked around like I use to. I hoped the other campers would see that, and then things could go back to the way they use to, the gods willing that is.

_**AN:I know a fluff piece, but I did show you a few more of Percy's abilties revealed in this chapter. Next chapter, back to war time action.**_


	6. Friends in Need

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 5: Friends in Need

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

I just finished eating lunch, when I felt a strong hand on my right shoulder. I turned around to see Chiron standing over me. He looked worried, and that made me feel uneasy.

"Yes, sir." I said anxiously. Chiron had a concerned look on his face.

"I need to speak with you at the big house." Chiron said.

"Yes sir." I said as I stood up to follow him. Before we could leave the mess hall, Annabeth stood in front of us by the entrance. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she eyed us suspiciously.

"What's going on?" She demanded anfrily. I gave Chiron an amused look as he shook his head in exasperation.

"You can come too." Chiron said in surrender. The three of us walked to the big house. We entered the living room, and then we made our way to the kitchen where Mr. D sat drinking his diet coke, and reading a newspaper. I thought that was pretty odd.

"Anniebelle and Peter, good now we can get this over with." Mr. D said sarcastically. I started to scratch around my eye patch. Mr. D's eyes went directly to the patch. All semblance of a smart ass tone evaporated as he remembered what my new eye looked like. I guess that eye was good for something. "Ahem, yes good that you're both here, please sit." He was really trying to act polite now. Annabeth and I sat down at the table next to Chiron.

"Children, I have some grave news." Chiron started. I could tell by the look on his face that this news would be very bad.

"What kind of news?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"It appears that over the last six months Kronos believed that you were dead Percy, therefore he concentrated some of his efforts on capturing the other children of the big three." Chiron said. Chiron looked at Mr. D; Mr. D nodded as in confirmation of whatever Chiron was going to tell us.

"You mean Nico and Thalia?" I asked. Chiron looked at me, and then he nodded his head, but I thought I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Yes, we have tried to contact them, but Iris has been unable to do so." Chiron said. Suddenly, I had a bad feeling.

"They're not dead are they?" Annabeth asked as she tried to hold in her fear.

"No, Iris says they're alive, but they're being blocked from her power. I even contacted Hades, and he says that they are still alive." I sighed loudly at this news, but then a troubling thought came to me.

"Thalia would be the one Kronos would want, she's a huntress locked one day away from sixteen for eternity." I said. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Kronos's plans are coming to fruition now, they won't wait for Nico to become sixteen." Chiron said.

"So, they'll try to get Thalia to break her oath." Annabeth added logically. Chiron nodded sadly. "They'll use Luke to get to her." I could tell that this bothered Annabeth, but I wasn't sure the reason for that. Was it concern for Thalia, the war, or did it have to do with Luke. Usually not knowing something didn't bother me, but this was different.

"Are you sending us on a quest?" I asked.

"No child, I'm sending you on a rescue mission." Chiron answered. By his tone I knew this mission would be incredibly dangerous.

"I want to go." Annabeth said. Chiron looked at her as if he was analyzing her motives, or something.

"I don't know, if thats such a good idea." Chiron answered. Annabeth glared at him, and I could see the anger in her grey eyes.

"What do you mean its not a good idea?" Annabeth asked rudely. Chiron shook his head; I looked over at Mr. D, and he was trying to suppress a smile.

"We think they're being held on Mount Tam, our latest images of the mountain clearly shows Mount Othrys no longer in ruins. The black fortress is complete. Iris believes thats the one place where they could block her power." Chiron said. At the mention of Othrys, I saw all of the color drain from Annabeth's face. She was remembering her last visit there, and I couldn't help, but do the same. Annabeth cleared her throat, and then she sat up straight in her chair with a determined look.

"I'm going, Thalia is my friend, and I owe her." Annabeth said sternly. I gave her a reassuring smile.

Chiron raised is hands in surrender. "As you wish child. Percy, I have chosen your other two team mates. Chiron snapped his fingers, as if on queue Charlie Beckendorf and Will Solace walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're joining us." I said. Annabeth smiled at them from beside me.

"Chiron, Beck is a counselor, I'm only second in command of my cabin, why choose me?" Will asked.

"I have another task that Michael and Clarisse wil be handling for me. I need you to help, besides you and Beckendorf know more about Percy's abilities and possible weaknesses than anyone else here." Chiron explained. Will nodded in understanding.

"How are we getting to Mount Tam?" Beck asked.

"We'll fly of course, I know a few Pegasi that can help." I said. All three of my friends smiled as we stood up to leave.

"Percy" Chiron said. I stopped moving, as did the rest of my team.

"You all will pack tonight, and then at first light you will embark for Mount Tam, understood." Chiron ordered. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, even Annabeth wouldn't argue now.

"Yes, sir." We all said at the same time. The four of us walked out of the big house, and headed back into camp. Annabeth and I said good-bye to Will and Beck as they went off to their cabins to pack.

"Let's go to the beach, seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I was about to say something when she took off running toward the beach. I took off after her, my new legs moved at speeds that would win any NASCAR race. I caught up to her in an instant, I grabbed her in my arms as I continued on to the beach. I landed in the sand with Annabeth on top of me. She had a surprised look on her face. I was lying on the ground as she sat on top of me. When she noticed our position her face turned red. I took the opportunity to sit up quickly crashing my lips to hers. At first she was surprised, but then I felt her kiss me back. We spent the next thirty minutes making out on the beach without a care in the world. It felt good to put all of our problems aside for a little while. We stopped to catch our breath.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." I said. She smiled back at me with a mischeivous grin.

"You're such a sappy romantic seaweed brain." She said. I gave her a knowing smile.

"Only with you." I said. The smile she gave me made my heart melt. I never wanted this feeling to end, but I knew that we were at war. We had friends out there that needed us, and I had a prophecy to fulfill in just a few months. Annabeth must have read my expression as she stood up, and then she looked down at me with a loving smile.

"Let's go seaweed brain, I'll help you pack." She said. I jumped up to my feet. I took her hand in mine as we walked to my cabin. We spent the night packing, and making out a little before she went back to her cabin I placed my backpack on my desk chair as I laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Mount Othrys - top of Mount Tam_

**Thalia's POV**

I was in a dark and damp room, I had no idea where in Hades I was. The last thing that I remember was running through the forest hunting a hellhound that had just attacked and killed a young demigod. I had gotten separated from my sisters. I ran through a thicket, and as I emerged into a clearing I saw a bright light, and then nothing else. I've been in this cell for the past few days, the only thing that I knew was that a tray of food and water would slide under the metal door once a day. I heard a noise from outside my door, suddenly my door swung open, but before I could react, someone was thrown into my cell. I ran to the door, but it slammed in my face before I could see outside. I yelled in frustration as I hit the door with my hand angrily. I heard a boy moaning in pain from the floor. I looked down on the floor; in the dim light I could see a boy around fourteen wth short blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked as I walked toward him. He looked up at me, he had blood trickling down from his forehead, but the thing that surprised me were his eyes. They were blue, but not an ordinary blue, they were electric blue. The boy stood up, and then he glared at me with those blue eyes that were so familiar.

"My name is Jason, I'm the son of Jupiter. I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion." Jason said. He then looked at me warily. "Who are you?"

"My name is Thalia, I'm a daughter of Zeus. I'm a hunter of Artemis and her lieutenant. More specifically, I'm your sister, Jason Grace." I said, I couldn't believe he was still alive, my little brother. He just stared at me in awe.

_**AN: Yes, this story will include the Romans. There will be other surprises, so stay tuned.**_


	7. Meet the Romans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter: Meet the Romans 

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

I awoke the next morning early; I took a shower, and dressed warmly as it was still late winter outside of camp. I walked down to the lake where we were all supposed to meet. No one was there yet, so I sat in the cool sand, and watched the water lap at the shoreline.

Hey boss, how are you feeling?

I turned around to see Blackjack and three other Pegasi standing behind me.

"Great to see you Blackjack." I said as I walked up to my old friend with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

We're going out west today, huh?

"Yes, Thalia and Nico are in trouble. We need to fly to Mount Tam, and then up to Mount Othrys." I said. I could see Blackjack's tail twitch nervously at the name Mount Othrys. "I know buddy, but we need to help them."

I understand boss, we're all glad that you came back.

"Thank you all, I appreciate the sentiment. I'm glad to be back, but none of you are concerned by my changes?

No boss, we still know it's you even though your smell has changed some.

"I know, but you're right, it's still me. Thank you all for understanding." I said. The three other Pegasi nodded their heads in understanding. "Blackjack, I recognize Porkpie and Guido, but who's this beautiful Pegasus?" I looked at the white mare, she was really a beautiful Pegasus, and if a black horse could blush I could have sworn I saw Blackjack's face redden.

This is Snowflake; ahem she's my girl friend.

I had to smile at Blackjacks nervousness. "A pleasure to meet you Snowflake." I said.

An honor my lord.

"Call me Percy, but if you must you can call me boss, Blackjack always does." I added.

Thank you boss, I mean Percy.

I had to smile; at least his girlfriend could call me Percy.

"Wow, she's beautiful." I heard someone exclaim from behind me. I turned to see Annabeth walking toward Snowflake. The white Pegasus walked toward my girlfriend, and then she allowed her to pet her nose.

"Hey, wise girl this is Snowflake, she's Blackjack's girlfriend." I said. Annabeth's eyes lit up at that revelation.

"Nice to meet you Snowflake." Annabeth said as she continued to pet the Pegasus. Annabeth finished, and then she walked over to me. I held her hand, and then we sat on the beach waiting for the others. I could tell by Annabeth's solemn expression that she was worried about Thalia.

"We'll find them, don't worry." I said. Annabeth looked up at me, and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"She's like my older sister Percy, I can't lose her again." Annabeth said. I held her in my arms as I tried to comfort her. I heard two people walking towards us; I turned my head to see Will Solace and Charles Beckendorf walking our way.

"Hey guys, have a seat. We're just waiting for Chiron." I said. They both smiled at us as they sat down on the beach with us.

"I'll fly Blackjack, Annabeth will take Snowflake, Will can take Porkpie, and Beck will ride Guido." I stated.

"Sounds good Perce." Will said as Beck nodded in agreement. I heard hoof beats coming from camp; I turned around to see Chiron galloping toward us.

"Children, it's time to go." Chiron said. He walked over to me, and handed me a bag of drachmas, and four hundred dollars in cash. "This should be enough for the journey, if you need more just send me an IM."

"Thank you sir, we won't fail you or the gods." I said. My friends and I mounted our Pegasi, and then we flew into the air. We flew west at an incredible speed; Pegasus are incredibly fast, they can still outrun me.

"After several hours of flight we reached the base of Mount Tam. We stopped at a roadside diner, and grabbed some food. An hour later we said goodbye to our Pegasi; they couldn't take us any closer to Mount Othrys. We would have to climb the rest of the way up Mount Tam until we reached the base of Mount Othrys, from there we would have to find a way into the black fortress of the Titans. As we climbed the mountain, I felt the presence of several demigods climbing towards us. I wasn't sure how, but I was able to feel their energy. I raised my hand to stop my friends. I turned to them, and then I whispered quietly.

"We have company." I said calmly. We all knelt down behind some low lying shrubs that were in clear sight of the small flat area in front of us. Suddenly, five figures walked out of the underbrush, they wore purple shirts with reddish brown jackets over them. They all wore the insignia of the eagle on their jackets. Annabeth touched my arm, and whispered in my ear, "legion insignia." I looked closely, and then I felt information pour into my brain like I just opened an electronic encyclopedia. The eagle was the insignia of the Roman legions, and the Romans gods used the same symbol for their half blood camp, Camp Legion. What? How did I know that? I felt Annabeth tense next to me; I turned to see the five demigods staring directly toward our position with their weapons drawn.

"Come out of there, so says I, Reyna Yager, daughter of Mars, and tribune of the first legion." The tall dark haired girl said, she held a spear in her hands that glowed with power, it reminded me of Maimer. I looked beside her to see the other five Romans holding their weapons at the ready. I stood up carefully with my hands over my head; we didn't come here to fight Romans. Hell, until that flash of insight, I didn't even know there was a Roman camp.

"We come in peace." I said in perfect Latin. I had no clue how I knew what to say. I could see the surprised looks on my friend's faces.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked, this time in English.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. My friends and I are from Camp Half Blood. We have come to free some of our fellow half bloods that were captured by the Titans. Reyna's eyes widened at that revelation.

"You lie Greek." She said. I could feel Annabeth's anger as she stood behind me. I put my hand back to signal her to calm down.

"I'm telling the truth tribune." I said. Reyna and her comrades looked at me warily.

"You will surrender, and prepare yourselves for escort back to our camp." Reyna said. I stepped forward; she held her spear out toward me.

"We will not surrender; I challenge you to a duel in conformance with ancient Roman law." I said. Reyna stared at me in disbelief.

"How do you know of Roman law?" She asked. I had no idea how I knew any of this, but I wasn't going to tell her.

"Know your adversaries, a primary rule of warfare." I said. Reyna seemed to understand this being a child of Mars.

"I accept your challenge Greek. Prepare to die." Reyna said. I could see the smiles on the faces of the other Romans.

"Percy …" Annabeth started.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her." I said with a smile. I kept my eye patch on, no sense giving my adversary any hints at my true powers. I stepped toward Reyna, I uncapped Riptide, but I didn't turn my left arm into a shield or weapon. Reyna for her part held out her spear, red electrical sparks flared from its sharpened point. She held a rectangular Roman shield in her left hand.

She charged toward me, but I spun out of the way slicing her shield with Riptide. The impact of my sword on her shield was enough to almost knock her down. She turned toward me wide eyed. She ran toward me again, this time I caught her spear with my left hand. I could feel the electricity run through my cybernetic arm, but all that energy was channeled into my cybernetic fuel cells. Reyna's eyes widened again as I held her spear, and then she nearly collapsed as I ripped the spear from her grasp. I spun her spear around with my left hand with such speed that I had already placed it near her throat before she could even react.

"Surrender Roman." I said. Reyna's fellow Romans didn't try to move, they were too stunned. Reyna for her part just stared at me in disbelief. She finally snapped out of her shock. She looked at me, and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You're not going to kill me?" She asked. I chuckled slightly at the question.

"If I wanted you, and your friends would be dead, I could have done that long ago." I said. The Romans all stared at me warily. "We are not enemies; our enemies are on the top of this mountain." I pointed toward the top of the mountain with her spear. I walked toward Reyna, and then I handed her spear back to her carefully. She took the weapon cautiously keeping a wary eye on me.

"I believe him when he says that he means us no harm." Reyna said. A blonde boy who looked to be either fourteen or maybe fifteen stepped forward.

"You can't trust a son of Neptune." He said, I recognized the kid instantly as a child of Minerva. I motioned for Annabeth to come forward. When the boy saw her, his eyes widened. "Daughter of Athena?"

"Yes, Percy is my boyfriend, and our leader." Annabeth said. The boy's mouth dropped open at this revelation. "What is your name, brother?"

"Bobby Suman" He said.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." She said. They both gave each other slight smiles.

"You said that you were here to rescue your friends from the titans." Reyna said.

"Yes, a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades were taken by the titan Lord Kronos, and his minions." I said. At the name Kronos, the romans looked at me curiously. "Sorry, you call him Saturn." At that revelation all of their faces paled. A blonde girl around fourteen stepped forward, she looked a little like Travis and Connor Stoll, I knew she was a daughter of Mercury.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" The girl asked. Reyna looked toward the girl, and then to me.

"What's your name daughter of Mercury?" I asked, the girls eyes grew wide in surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I know several children of Hermes, now what's your name?" I asked again.

"Dakota Porter" She said.

"Dakota, all I can tell you is that we're here for our friends, but I will swear on the Styx that this is not a trick." I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "Now do you all believe me?" All of the Romans nodded in agreement. "Let me introduce the rest of my friends. You already know my name and Annabeth's. This is Will Solace, son of Apollo, and this is Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Reyna stepped forward.

"I've introduced myself, and you already met Bobby and Dakota. This here is Gwendolyn Suitor, daughter of Venus." Reyna pointed to a blonde haired and blue eyed girl that wore perfect makeup. "This is Hazel Flowers, daughter of Ceres." Reyna pointed to a brown haired girl with bright green eyes. She reminded me of Katie Gardner.

We all exchanged greetings, and then we agreed to an alliance. "So Reyna you're all here to find a demigod too?" I asked.

"Yes, he is out Praetor, his name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Reyna said, I saw a flicker of something in Annabeth's eyes.

"Wise girl, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Thalia had a little brother who was lost when he was two, his name was Jason." Annabeth said.

"Is this Thalia, the daughter of Zeus that's missing?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, she is a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant to Artemis." I said. Reyna gave me a surprised look.

"Do you think this Thalia is Jason's sister?" She asked.

"I think so." Annabeth said.

"I'd hate to break up this children of Zeus slash Jupiter discussion, but shouldn't we go, and rescue them." Bobby said. I looked at the son of Minerva, he reminded me of Malcolm.

"Bobby is right, we need to climb this mountain, and figure a way into the black fortress, and then rescue our friends. Let's go." I said. Everyone walked behind me as we began to climb Mount Tam. An hour later we reach the top of the mountain, and then we saw a long winding stair case made of black marble. It reached up into the sky, and I knew this was the reformed Mount Othrys. We climbed the staircase, and reached the summit several minutes later. We were at the base of the walls to the black fortress, suddenly a group of four giant Laestrygonians stepped in front of us.

"What do we have here, nine demigods? I feel hungry, and these young things look delicious." The tallest one said. I stepped forward, and they eyed me curiously.

"Hey one eye, you're too small to be a Cyclops." All four monsters laughed. I stared at them, and then I took off my eye patch. The red light of my laser eye illuminated the twilight on top of the mountain. The giants froze in horror. That gave me the opportunity that I needed. I uncapped Riptide, and ran forward. I unleashed a silent blast of my laser eye cutting the head off the tallest monster. Another giant tried to step on me, but I punched him in the ankle with my left hand snapping it in half. The Laestrygonian fell to his knees. I ran quickly to the head of the beast, and stabbed Riptide into his throat turning him to dust. The third monster lowered his hand to grab me, but I caught his massive index finger between my right and left hand, them I broke his finger in half. He screamed in agony, but I cut him off by creating a massive harpoon gun out of my left arm. I blasted a harpoon deep into the creature's larynx. He turned to dust in front of the last monster. I walked toward the fourth monster; he shook in fear as I approached. The last monster stared at me in horror, then suddenly a volley of arrows flew through the air. I looked toward my comrades to see Bobby, Will, Hazel and Dakota holding bows in their hands. I turned back to see the last giant turn to dust with arrows sticking out of his eyes sockets and skull. The others joined me, and the Romans just stared at me in awe at my cybernetic eye. I started to feel self-conscious, so I put the eye patch back on.

"What are you?" Reyna asked, her fellow Romans looked on as I explained to them what happened to me over the past year. I wasn't sure why, but they seemed to understand my feelings, and they didn't act like some of my fellow Greek campers. They weren't afraid of me, instead they wished to be my friend, and somehow I knew they meant it.

"We need to find a way into the fortress without being spotted again, we got lucky this time." I said. I noticed Bobby walk up to Annabeth, they started to plan for our entrance into the fortress. A few minutes later they came back both smiling like they just invented the greatest thing in the world.

"We have a plan." Annabeth said calmly. Annabeth pointed toward Bobby.

"Here's the plan." Bobby said.

_**AN: What's the plan? Stay tuned.**_


	8. Prisoners and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 7: Prisoners and Surprises

**_AN: Remember the first chapter was the Prologue, so this really is chapter seven._**

_The Black Fortress of Mount Othrys_

**Percy's POV**

"Here's the plan." Bobby said. We all stood around Bobby and Annabeth as they discussed their plan. "First we need to reconnoiter the base of the fortress. That means we will need look outs, protectors and searchers. The look outs will need stealth as they watch for any guards. The protectors will take out any guards that could spot the searchers. The searchers will investigate the base of the fortress for possible entry points. Does everybody got this first part of the plan?" I cleared my throat, and then I took off my eye patch. Everyone froze as they stared at my laser red eye.

"Let me speed this part of the plan up." I said as I stared toward the base of he fortress my eye changed to a glowing white color making all of my comrades stand away from me. I had just kicked on my x-ray vision as I stared through the rock of the fortress until I saw two entry openings in the base of the fortress. My eye color changed back to red, and then I placed my eye patch back on. Everyone was still looking at me in awe. I cleared my throat again as everyone snapped out of their daze. "I found two openings; one is on the opposite wall of the fortress, and the second one is about fifty yards in that direction." I pointed to the right along the wall of the fortress.

"Perce, what was that?" Beckendorf asked.

"What was what?" I asked. Beck sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your eye changed color." He said.

"Oh, that. My eye can change color based on the need; red for laser and targeting, white for x-ray vision, and green for night vision." As if to demonstrate my eye changed to green as my night vision kicked in. Annabeth smiled at me as I realized my night vision eye resembled my normal eye color very closely. I gave her a warm smile in return. "Let's get going we have some friends to save." We walked around the base of the wall until we reached the location of the first opening. The opening in the wall of the fortress was roughly six feet in diameter, and was covered by a large celestial bronze grate.

"We can't cut through that, its celestial bronze." Beck said. I looked at my friend with a knowing smile. I stepped forward, and my green night vision eye returned to the red laser eye. I locked onto the outer rim of the grate, and then I unleashed a powerful blast of laser fire. The laser beam cut through the celestial bronze like a hot knife through butter. Once I finished the grate fell forward, and I caught it with my left hand. I lifted it effortlessly in the air as I handed it to Will and Beck; when they grabbed it they both nearly fell over at the weight, but Bobby and Reyna were there to help them. They all stared at me again in disbelief.

"What?" I asked. They all four looked at me, and then they rolled their eyes.

"Seaweed brain, that grate must weigh a thousand pounds." Annabeth said. I blushed furiously.

"Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes." I said. All my old and new friends laughed at that statement. I turned back towards Annabeth as she was looking at the opening.

"What kind of tunnel is this?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a thoughtful smile.

"Feel the air; I think we lucked out." She said. I gave her a questioning look. "This must be an air intake vent; whereas the other opening on the other side would most likely be a wastewater outlet.

"You mean a sewer?" I asked. I could feel my friends behind me exhaling in relief.

"Yes" Annabeth said.

"Thank the gods, I do not want to be walking though monster crap." Gwen said. Leave it to a daughter of Venus to tell us all the obvious.

"Let's go" Annabeth said. We a followed her into the tunnel. I took the lead as my night vision eye turned back on. I could see everything in the dark tunnel just like it was day time. We reached a split in the tunnel with a large intake fan imbedded in the wall in front of us. The tunnel split where the fan spun in quick circles.

"Which way?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me, and then her eyes lit up. I knew she had an idea now.

"I don't want us to split up, so Percy can you use that x-ray vision of yours again?" She asked. I nodded as I felt my eye change to a bright white light. I looked down the left tunnel until I saw a large hall open up, it was the main room of the fortress, all other rooms seemed to lead from this main one, but it was filled with monsters. I looked down the right tunnel, and it seemed to descend further into the base of the fortress until it reached a short corridor with several metal doors. I peered through one door to see two figures sleeping; a girl and a boy. In the room next door another girl and boy slept. There weren't any beds in these rooms, so these had to be prison cells. I had found them.

"We need to take the right tunnel. I think I found the prison cells. The left tunnel takes us right into monster central." I said. When I said that all my friends began to walk down the right tunnel. My eye color transformed back to green as I took the lead walking down the tunnel. After several minutes of walking down into the base of the fortress we spotted the long corridor with the metal doors.

"Where were they?" Bobby asked. I pointed to the last two doors on the left. We all walked carefully to the first door. "Percy, can you break it?"

"Sure, but it would be very loud. Wait, I have an idea." I said. I looked at the lock on the door, and suddenly the HUD in my left eye flickered on. The door was made of adamantine, but the lock was celestial bronze. That was a pretty stupid design I thought. Then alarms went off in my brain. I kneeled in front of the door as my friends watched me curiously. I looked under the lock, a long thin wire ran from the lock. I followed the wire along the wall as my friends followed me until I reached a large metal box that hung from the wall. I opened the box carefully revealing a set of alarms and other trip wires.

"Damn, the doors are rigged." Bobby said.

"Can we by-pass it?" Annabeth asked. Beck walked up to look at the mechanism. He studied it carefully before he spoke.

"No, this is pretty intricate work, there are too many redundancies." He said.

"I've got an idea." I said as I walked back to the first door. I switched my vision to x-ray, and then I studied the interior of both rooms. Then my laser eye flashed back to life; I stood a good three feet to the left of the door. I precisely focused the power of the laser as I began to cut a door into the wall of the cell. A few minutes later I grabbed the piece of wall with both hands as I ripped it from the rest of the wall. I sat the piece in front of the door, and then we all peered inside. Two people ran out unleashing two blasts of lightning, I caught the blasts with my left hand instinctively absorbing the power into my fuel cells. The boy and the girl that unleashed the power stared at me in awe. "Thalia" The girl looked at me, and a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Kelp head?" She asked.

"Good to see you again pine cone face." I said happily. She jumped forward, and then she hugged me tightly. When she pulled back she stared at my red eye, I placed the patch back over my eye as that self-conscious feeling came over me again. I looked at the blonde haired boy behind her; he looked to be around fourteen. Thalia followed my gaze.

"This is Jason my brother. Jason, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." She said. Jason's eyes grew wide at that revelation. He stepped forward, and then he extended his hand. I took it happily looking into his electric blue eyes.

"Good to meet you cousin; I have some friends of yours out here." I stood back from the door to reveal Reyna and the others. When Reyna saw Jason, she ran forward, and then she hugged him tightly. They pulled apart as the other Romans came forward to greet their leader. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Annabeth staring at me worriedly.

"We need to free Nico." She said. I nodded thankfully. I walked to the next cell, and repeated the same step. I cut a new door in the wall, and then I sat the piece of the wall in front of the cell door. I made sure to put my eye patch back on after I finished cutting the wall. Two figures stormed out, and hugged me furiously.

"Percy, thank you." They both said. I looked at both of them. I recognized the twelve year old boy with the black hair and dark eyes immediately, it was Nico. The girl standing next to him had the same dark hair that flowed passed her shoulders, and the same dark eyes. My eyes went wide in recognition.

"Bianca." I said. At that name Annabeth and Thalia looked inside. They both gasped as they saw the deceased daughter of Hades, now alive and well. When Bianca saw Thalia in her hunter's uniform she ran forward and hugged her tightly. They separated, and I could tell that they were very happy to see each other.

"Bianca, how are you here?" Annabeth asked. Bianca gave Annabeth a hug, and then she looked at all of us as she told her story. It appears that when everyone thought I was dead even Hades had to come up with a plan. He brought his fourteen year old daughter back to life, so she could have a chance with the prophecy. After she finished, I saw her, Nico and Thalia eyeing me curiously.

"What happened to you kelp head?" Thalia asked. I went into the whole story, and when I finished they were all stunned. I could see the look of shock on Jason's face as well.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but can we get out of here now?" Bobby asked worriedly. Suddenly, a bright golden light engulfed all of us. When the light dissolved we were standing in a very large and familiar room. Then I realized where we were. We were in the main room of the fortress. I looked to my left to see Atlas holding up the sky. I turned in the other direction to see the black throne of Kronos sitting on the top of a small stepped pyramid.

"We meet again Percy Jackson. I guess you're harder to kill than I thought." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Luke Castellan clad in golden armor with backbiter strapped to his side, but this wasn't Luke it was Kronos, his golden eyes gave him away.

"Kronos" I said. The titan lord laughed loudly as my friends and I stared at him. Surrounding him were dozens of monsters of all sizes, plus two other large beings. One wore a horned helmet, and the other wore golden armor, his body and eyes glowed with the power of the sun and light. They had to be Krios and Hyperion. Oh great, so much for keeping out of sight.

_**AN: Out of the frying pan and into the fire.**_


	9. Power of the Cyborg

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 8: Power of the Cyborg

_The Black Fortress – Mount Othrys_

**Percy's POV**

"Kronos" I spat. My back was turned to the titan, but I knew I would see the body of Luke Castellan, now possessed by the titan lord. I could see the sadness and anger in Annabeth's eyes. I knew the internal struggle she had over Luke. The boy that saved her, and then helped raise her. I always felt jealous of their relationship, but now for the moment I only felt sorry for her. I turned around with my eye patch still over my left eye. I looked at Kronos, his golden eyes grew wide at the sight of me.

"It is you Perseus Jackson. I guess I underestimated your ability to survive. I see that survival came with a cost." Kronos said. Luke's face morphed into an evil smile; that smile looked out of place on the young man that I thought was my friend four years ago. I took off my eye patch, and when the titan saw my laser red eye, he froze with shock.

"You're right titan; I paid a high price for survival." I said as the red light of my laser eye traveled from Krios to Hyperion, and then it settled on the titan lord.

"What happened to you?" Kronos asked. I could sense the apprehension in his voice, that made me smile.

"Let's just say that I've had an upgrade." I said. Kronos's face turned angry as he stared at me, and my friends.

"Hyperion, destroy them." Kronos ordered. Hyperion gave a slight not to his brother Krios, who in turn motioned for the monsters to attack us.

"Jason, you and the Romans take on Krios, and his monsters. The Greeks and I will take on Hyperion and the others." I said confidently. I think Jason wanted to argue who was in charge, but at the sight of my laser eye he just nodded, and ran off with the other Romans.

"Thalia, Bianca and Will; use your bows. Hit the monsters from long distance. Nico, Annabeth and Beck use your weapons." I said.

"Seaweed brain, what are you going to do?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to kick Hyperion's ass." I said as I uncapped Riptide. I ran toward the titan of light. He unleashed a fire ball toward me, but I blocked it with a shield that I made out of my left arm. The titan's eyes grew wide when he saw that.

"I guess you never fought a cyborg hero before." I said. Hyperion sent a blast of solar light toward me. Normally it would cause human skin to blister and burn, but I intercepted this blast with my left hand. I marveled when the light was absorbed into the metal of my left arm. I unleashed a blast of laser light. It struck the titan in the chest. The blast didn't injure him, but the force of the blast knocked him off his feet. Hyperion stood up to attack me again, but I was on him. I jumped high into the air as I punched the titan in the face with my left hand. I heard a sickening crack as the jaw of the titan shattered. He fell back onto his ass. His skin was still illuminated with light, and his eyes burned with the fire of the sun. He looked up at me. He was still a good fifteen feet tall, but on the ground holding his jaw in pain he looked much smaller. I walked up to him; he visibly flinched as I approached. He sent a blast like a solar flare straight towards me, but again I intercepted it with my left arm absorbing the energy into my fuel cells. My laser eye glowed with even more power now. Hyperion stood up, and then he charged. I gripped Riptide in my right hand, then I threw the blade at the titan. The sword sailed through the air, and then it sunk deeply into the chest of the titan. With a broken jaw he couldn't scream in pain. The fire in his eyes flickered as the pain radiated through his body.

He stood up as he pulled the sword from his chest. He through the sword at me, but I easily caught it before it could do any damage to me. Hyperion stumbled back on the balls of his feet. I took the advantage and charged. I ran at incredible speed towards the titan. I was a blur of movement. I struck Hyperion in the chest at full speed sending him into a massive granite column next to Atlas. When I looked up I noticed that my left fist was imbedded in Hyperion's chest wound, and then I felt strange. My left arm began to pulse with power, and then the realization hit me. My left arm was pulling the light energy out of the body of the titan. Hyperion was the titan of light and the sun. My fuel cells could recharge from three sources; direct electrical current, hydrogen from water, and solar energy. I felt the power surge through me. Hyperion's face was frozen in shock and horror as his energy was forcibly removed from his body. After only a few minutes I felt the energy drain cease. I looked toward Hyperion, his body was dark, and his mouth was frozen into an unending scream. His body had frozen into black cinder, almost like a black dwarf star; the remnant of a star that had gone supernova. I looked away from his horrified expression. I heard Atlas whispering in fear from beside me. I looked toward the giant titan that held the sky. He was shaking visibly with fear; I watched as he cowered before my glare.

I turned towards Annabeth and the others. They were surrounded by three remaining monsters; all Laestrygonians.

"Hey, meat heads" I yelled. The three giants turned towards me. I gave them a gesture that most demigods wouldn't give a monster, but at the moment I didn't care. The monsters walked away from my friends. I felt incredible power course through my body. My fuel cells were strained under the pressure of so much energy. The monsters came closer, and then I let loose with an incredible blast of energy from my laser the eye. The blast wasn't focused into a tight beam, instead it enveloped all three Laestrygonians. Typically, these giants could survive heat and energy blasts, but the amount of energy hitting the three monsters rivaled that of the sun. The three monsters screamed horribly as the energy blast ripped their bodies to pieces until nothing was left except black ash.

I looked toward the Romans, and they had destroyed the monsters, but Jason was still fighting Krios. They looked evenly matched, which made me extremely proud of the young demigod. Krios threw a white powder into Jason's eyes causing him to fall to the ground unable to see. Krios held his axe over his head; he was about to kill Thalia's younger brother, but I had enough of his treachery. I unleashed a focused laser blast from my eye that cut both of Krios's hand off, the giant axe that he held over his head fell onto his body. The axe cut through the titan's skull dropping him to the ground like a lead weight. He was a titan, and he couldn't die, but it would be a long time before he could reform. I turned toward Kronos; his eyes never left me. If the titan lord could feel fear, I believe that I saw that fear in his eyes. I walked towards the titan that held control over Luke's body.

"You can't hurt me, this body has bathed in the Styx." Kronos boasted. My laser eye looked at the body of Luke, and then the HUD came up with a complete analysis of the demigod's body. The computer determined based on its analysis that there was a eighty six percent chance that the Achilles spot was under Luke's right arm. I focused the laser light onto Kronos's right under arm. The titans's gold eyes widened with shock. "How did …?" He said, but I didn't let him finish as I pointed towards my eye and then to my head.

"A little computer told me." I said. I stepped closer to the titan, but then Kronos touched a diamond on a gauntlet that was placed around Luke's left wrist. Suddenly, the room grew white with a bright light. When the light finally receded; Luke and the titan lord that possessed him were gone. "Damn coward" I turned towards my friends, and they all stared at me in awe. "What?"

"Perce, that was incredible." Beck said. I looked at my friend, and then I looked at Krios, and then Hyperion. The realization of what I had just done hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat down on the ground, and then I just stared at the place where Kronos once stood. I felt an arm around my shoulder as Annabeth sat next to me.

"Seaweed brain, are you ok?" She asked worriedly. I put my eye patch back on, and then I looked at her. Annabeth wasn't scared of me, I looked into her eyes, and all I saw was love and concern. I sighed in relief.

"I thought you might be afraid of me." I said. Annabeth just shook her head.

"I would never be scared you. I'm so proud of you Percy. You used your abilities to save all our lives. How could we be afraid of you?" She said. I looked at all my friends, old and new. They just stared at me with concern not fear.

"Thank you all for being my friends. Sometimes I feel like a monster, but it is good to know that others are concerned for me, and not concerned about me." I said, trying to make sure that made sense. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Where do we go now?" Nico asked. I looked at everyone, and then Jason stepped forward.

"You can come to Camp Rome. You have all proven yourselves to be friends and allies. Maybe we can help in the war to come." Jason said.

"Will we even have a war after what Percy did here today?" Will asked. A very good question.

"Kronos is out there, and now he knows about my new powers. He's smart; he'll find a way to fight me." I said. Everyone nodded in understanding. "Jason, I'll take you up on that offer. I think we will need allies." We all walked out of the now empty black fortress. The remaining monsters must have left when Kronos escaped. We made our way down the slopes of Mount Tam until we stood near a large clearing.

"Camp is only a few miles away from here; if we walked we'll be there by first light." Jason said. I turned on my night vision as I took off my eye patch. I held Annabeth's hand in mine as we followed the Romans toward their camp. I just hoped that they would listen.

_**AN: The cyborg Percy has some kick ass powers don't you think. Regarding his demigod abilities, he still has his child of Poseidon abilities, but for right now he seems pretty enamored with his cybernetic abilities. More to come, stay tuned.**_


	10. Camp Rome

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 10: Camp Rome

_Outskirts of Camp Rome_

**Annabeth's POV**

We had been walking through the thick forests for several hours now. The woods began to thin a bit as we approached a large clearing. Once out of the woods we all stopped in amazement. In the middle of the clearing surrounded by thick stone walls was the Roman camp. The name Camp Rome was written over the large wooden doors that protected the camp from the outside in large Latin letters.

"Welcome to Camp Rome." Jason said as he walked up to the large wooden doors. A large golden door knocker shined brightly in the afternoon sunlight. Jason knocked loudly on the door. A trumpet sounded from within the walls, and suddenly the doors opened revealing a dozen or so campers with purple shirts clad in gold body armor. They held spears, javelins and swords in their hands. They stepped out of the camp with their weapons raised. When they saw Jason, their eyes widened in surprise and joy.

"Jason" Several campers yelled as they surrounded the young demigod. As the campers turned, they smiled at Reyna and the other Romans, but when their eyes met Percy and the rest of us they raised their weapons menacingly. Jason jumped in front of them worriedly.

"Stop; these are our friends. They helped to rescue me and my sister from the titans." Jason said. The Roman campers looked surprised, but they still glared at us menacingly. Suddenly, a large growl came from inside the camp. The Roman campers parted as the largest wolf I had ever seen stalked out of the camp. I could tell it was a she wolf, and then I realized this must be there equivalent to Chiron. She must be Lupa, the she-wolf that raised Romulus and Remus; the founders of Rome. The wolf's fur was brownish red, and she hard large light brown eyes that seemed to look into your soul. When she stared at me, I could tell that she was curious, and something else. Jason and Reyna stood between her and us. She eyed the two curiously.

"Children, remove yourselves from my path." Lupa ordered. Her voice was harsh and authoritative, it was in stark contrast to Chiron's.

"They rescued me." Jason said. Reyna nodded in agreement from beside Jason.

"They are Greeks; our enemy." Lupa said angrily. Percy walked forward clearly not afraid of this large wolf. Lupa stared at him; the anger and fear in her eyes were clear.

"We're not here to start a fight. Jason offered your camp's help in the fight against the titans." Percy said. The wolf's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have no right to make such an offer." Lupa said. Jason's face turned red with anger.

"I have every right, I'm the leader of this camp, or have you forgotten?" Jason said angrily. Lupa eyed him angrily, but then the emotion drained from her eyes. She looked back at the boy, and I could tell that she knew he was right at least partially.

"You lead the camp in battle Praetor, but your decision alone does not ensure an alliance, especially with the Greeks." Lupa said as she stalked towards Percy. She stopped about three feet from his position. "Speak Greek, who are you?" Percy's one green eye flashed with power, and at that sight Lupa's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said. Lupa's eyes widened in surprise.

"A child of Neptune or Poseidon has not been born in many decades." Lupa said. She looked at him closely. "I see that the sons of Poseidon remain brave." Percy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, master Lupa." Percy said as he bowed. Suddenly, the wolf sprang forward, but Percy moved at such speed the wolf didn't know what hit her. Percy's left hand morphed into a very large hand, it grabbed Lupa around the neck, and then he slammed her into the nearest tree. All of us including the Romans were frozen in place.

"Don't you know that its not polite to attack someone after you give them a compliment." Percy said as he wagged his index finger on his right hand in the air. Lupa just stared at him in fear. Jason and Reyna ran over to Percy.

"Percy, please don't hurt her." Jason said.

"She can be cruel, but she does care for the campers, in her own way." Reyna said. Percy turned toward his two new friends. He placed the giant wolf back on the ground careful not to hurt her legs. Once on the ground Lupa turned toward Percy. I could see the fear in her eyes, but she didn't back down. I had to give the wolf respect for that.

"I had to make sure you were worthy of our help." Lupa said. Percy glared at the wolf, and then he took off his eye patch. Lupa's eyes grew so big that I thought they might pop out of her head.

"Attack me again wolf, and your campers will be scraping you off the ground with a spatula." Percy said ominously. I never heard his voice sound that way, ever. If a wolf could visibly gulp, then I think I just saw Lupa do that.

"I will not attack you again, unprovoked." She said. Percy gave her a sly smile at the word provoked. He nodded his head in agreement, and then that crooked smile that I loved formed across his mouth. Reyna and Jason sighed loudly, and so did the rest of our friends. Jason turned towards the remaining Roman campers.

"These are our new allies, treat them as such. Many of these warriors are your Greek siblings, they will be staying in the appropriate barracks, understood." Jason said. All the campers nodded their heads in understanding. We walked into the camp. The Roman camp was laid out in a grid pattern with the major buildings such as the mess hall, training buildings, etc., in the middle. All the buildings were made out of stone. The barracks were distributed in a grid around the main buildings. Jason turned towards his Roman friends. "Please take our allies to the appropriate bunkers. I will escort my sister and Percy to their barracks." I gave Percy a quick kiss before I ran off after Bobby.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"I've never seen Lupa that afraid, ever." Jason said. I had already placed the eye patch back on. Thalia was eying me warily.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed by her constant staring. Jason and Thalia both froze in place, they stared at me warily.

"I'm sorry, but I hate when people stare at me." I said. Thalia's face turned red.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure that ..." Thalia said trailing off. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and then I looked into her eyes.

"Its me; I know that I'm different, but I'm still the idiotic, headstrong, fool hardy, and loyal cousin that you remember. I just suffered an incredible injury, thats all." I said. Thalia looked at me like I just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"An injury, you're lucky to be alive. Annabeth nearly fell apart when we thought you died. I'm just worried about you." Thalia said. I smiled at my cousin.

"Thank you Thals, I'm glad that I don't scare you. I wish I could say that everyone back at camp was as understanding as you, Annabeth, and the others." I said. She gave me her patented smart ass look.

"Feeling sorry for yourself now?" She asked incredulously. I gave her a hard stare, but then I just sighed in defeat.

"A little I guess." I said. Jason turned around, and looked at me carefully.

"Why? Without you Krios would have killed me." Jason said. I stopped walking, and just stood there looking at the two children of Zeus.

"Sometimes I feel like a weapon and not a person; that scares me." I confessed. Jason and Thalia both nodded in understanding.

"I never thought about it that way." Jason said.

"Perce, you'll always be the same kelp head to me." Thalia said with a smirk. I gave her a quick hug, and then I turned back to Jason.

"Percy, thank you for saving my life." He said. He out stretched his hand to me, but I surprised him by giving him a hug. When we separated his eyes were big in surprise. Thalia began to laugh loudly.

"Thalia is like my sister, so your welcome bro." I said with an amused smirk. We walked for a while until we approached a stone building that had sea shells imbedded in the stone. The wooden door was painted a bright sea green, and a gold trident was emblazoned in the center. Jason opened the door, and the first thing I felt was a cool sea breeze and the scent of sea salt. I walked into the barrack first as Jason held the door. The walls were painted a beautiful blue-green color. Weapons were hung on the walls; swords, tridents, spears, and harpoons. Four sturdy bunks were aligned along one wall, and a large bathroom was to the left of the main room. I saw a few desks that were made out of wood that reminded me of an old sailing ship. There were two couches on one wall with a wood coffee table in front. The room was organized functionally. The design was simpler than my cabin at Camp Half Blood, but it wasn't bad at all.

"So what do you think?" Jason asked.

"It reminds me of my cabin, a little different, but in a Roman way." I said. Jason smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thalia, I'll take you to our barrack. See you later Percy." Jason said as he and Thalia left. Once they stepped out, I closed the door to the barrack, and then I sat down on one of the beds. It was firm, but still comfortable. I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door quickly to see Annabeth standing in front of me.

"Wise girl, so how's the Minerva barrack?" I asked. Annabeth's eyes lit up at the question.

"It's incredible, there all these ancient battle plans on the walls, weapons, and books. They have bookshelves all over the place; full of these beautiful manuscripts and large hard covers." She said, but before she could continue I raised my hand.

"It sounds good in a brainiac sort of way." I said sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes, then she punched me in the right arm. She shook her hand in pain. I grabbed her hand quickly to look at it, then she began to laugh loudly.

"You just played me." I stated. Annabeth's mouth stretched into a big smile. She was enjoying herself immensely. I still had her hand in mine, so I did the first thing I could think of, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it tenderly. Annabeth stared at me, and then at her hand. I gave her a mischievous smile as I let go of her hand. Her cheeks were now a bright red. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing an out of breath Thalia. When she saw Annabeth staring at me with her cheeks red she looked between the two of us with an amused look on her face.

"So it finally happened?" Thalia asked, clearly amused.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You finally confessed your feelings to each other, kelp head." Thalia said. Now it was my turn for my cheeks to turn red. Thalia just laughed at the two of us. "You really have it bad."

"Thalia Grace, its really none of your business." Annabeth said, clearly not amused. Thalia just glared at her friend.

"You know I don't like you saying my last name." Thalia warned. Annabeth just gave her a fiendish grin.

"And you know that I don't like it when you tease me about ..." Annabeth said, but she didn't finish as she looked from Thalia, and then to me.

"Tease you about what?" I asked mischievously. Annabeth sighed loudly.

"Shut up seaweed brain." She said with a frustrated glare. Thalia and I began to laugh at her frustration.

"Are you two done?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Thalia and I looked at each other, and then we finally controlled our laughter.

"Yes" We both said.

"I almost forgot. Lupa called a war council meeting at the central fortress." Thalia said.

"Let's go, if you two are done laughing at my expense." Annabeth said.

"We're ready wise girl." I said as I walked out the door followed by Annabeth and Thalia. I hoped this war council was about the Romans helping us against the titans. One way to find out, I guess.

_**AN: Not my best chapter, definitely a little fluff piece, next chapter the Roman war council. More to come, stay tuned.**_


	11. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 11: Surprise

_Camp Rome_

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I ran after Percy as he stormed toward the central fortress of the camp. The building looked like an ancient keep right out of a Roman camp from ancient Great Britain. We opened the large wooden door, and then we followed the sound of people arguing. Percy walked through the main door, everyone stopped talking immediately. Lupa stood up with her front paws on the large round table in the middle of the room. Percy sat down in a chair directly across from her position. Thalia and I sat on either side of him. Lupa stared at Percy warily.

"Good of you to join us child of Poseidon." Lupa said. At the Greek name for Poseidon several Roman campers scoffed under their breaths. Jason and Reyna glared at them angrily.

"I know of the bad blood between Greeks and Roman campers; I'm not here to hurt anyone, except for the titans and their allies." Percy said calmly. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. I do not wish to harm fellow demigods, but unfortunately it appears that both Roman and Greek demigods have sided with Kronos."

"What do you mean?" Lupa asked. Percy gave her a wry smile.

"I have heard the rumors from Jason and Reyna about your fellow campers that have disappeared. We at the Greek camp have the same issue, but these campers haven't disappeared. They've joined Kronos's army." Roman camper began to argue back in forth at this revelation.

"How do I know this isn't a trick, boy?" Lupa asked incredulously. Percy smiled at the old wolf with an amused look.

"I swear on the River Styx that campers from both camps have joined with Kronos. In fact, one of our own campers now hosts the titan lord within his body." Percy stated. Everyone in the room grew quiet. Lupa stared at Percy in complete shock. "Kronos is counting on your hatred of us to keep you from joining us in battle against him."

"So you can speak for your camp, then?" Lupa asked.

"Speak for my camp in what way?" Percy asked in return.

"You will ensure the safety of our campers when we join with yours?" Lupa asked specifically.

"You do not have to worry about our campers, but if it makes you feel better, I swear on the Styx, that I will punish anyone who intentionally injures one of your campers, except in training of course." Percy stated. Lupa nodded in agreement.

"I swear on the Styx as well." Lupa said. A collective sigh of relief could be heard from around the room as several campers broke the awkward silence.

"I hope that our two camps can work together, it is unfortunate when demigods work against each other. In a world that is mostly against us, it is nice to have friends and comrades." Percy said. I looked over at Jason and Reyna, they both smiled in agreement.

"Perseus, what is the plan?" Lupa asked.

"After our actions at the Black Fortress it is most likely that Kronos will change his plans. With Hyperion and Krios out of commission, most likely he'll rethink his planned invasion of Olympus." Percy said.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Dakota asked.

"He still has the Princess Andromeda out there in the Atlantic Ocean; it's filled with monsters of all varieties." I said.

"Prometheus is still out there with him, as well as many other minor gods." Thalia said.

"Do we know the minor gods that are supporting him?" Bobby asked.

"Not all, but we do know that Hecate, Morpheus, Nyx, Nemesis, and probably a few others are on his side." I said.

"No one answered my question?" Dakota said again.

"We wait, and do what we can to slow them down." I said. Many of the campers grumble in frustration. These were Romans; they wanted to fight.

"Like what?" Hazel asked. Percy looked over at Beckendorf; Beck's faced paled at Percy's stare.

"We destroy the Princess Andromeda." Percy said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"How?" Reyna asked in disbelief.

"At first the Hephaestus cabin was going to send a two person team to place bombs on the ship, but now we know that a spy exists at our camp, therefore that idea is out." Percy said. I totally forgot that Kronos knew we were coming to Mount Othry. A spy was the only answer for that.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Jason asked. Percy gave him a wry smile. His left arm began to glow until it morphed in a large grenade launcher.

"We're not going to destroy it; I am." Percy said. The demigods around the room just stared at Percy in complete disbelief.

"You can't go by yourself; the plan was that I would accompany you." Beckendorf said.

"Beck, that was the plan when we needed to set charges, but I plan on blowing that ship to pieces from the air." Percy said.

"I doubt that Blackjack would allow you to fire that thing while you're on his back." I said. Percy gave me a wry smile; he knew something we didn't. "You know something." I gave him an accusing glare.

"I'll show everyone after the meeting." Percy said.

"What about the two camps?" Will asked.

"Until we know the titan's plans we need to make sure that both camps are protected. The titans would be happy to take both camps out of the equation." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It is settled; Perseus will destroy the titan ship. The Roman camp will remain on alert, and in contact with the Greek camp. I will contact Chiron myself after this meeting is adjourned." Lupa stated.

"Mistress Lupa, I will leave in the morning for my assignment." Percy said. That didn't give us much time, I thought.

"As you wish Perseus; whatever you need, please let me know." Lupa said. I could tell that her fear of Percy had turned into admiration.

"Thank you," Percy said. Lupa nodded in acknowledgement.

"Meeting adjourned; campers go back to training." Lupa ordered. Everyone left the meeting room, except for Percy and me.

"Percy, are you sure about going on that mission alone?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, I have the power to sink that ship now, plus I don't want to endanger someone else." Percy said. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Don't get killed, seaweed brain." I said. Percy smiled at me.

"I promise; I'll come back to you." Percy said. Suddenly, a trumpet sounded from across the camp, by the main gate. Percy and I ran to the gate to see Lupa standing there with dozens of campers in full battle armor.

"An army of monsters waits, on the other side of this gate. It appears that Perseus was right; the titans want to destroy this camp. I spoke to Chiron, and the Greek camp had just stopped a similar attack. Greek allies, please put on your armor, and join us in battle." Lupa said. I hope that Camp Half Blood is ok. I ran off with Will, Nico, Bianca, Thalia and Beck to put on our armor. Percy just walked up to Lupa as I ran off to prepare.

**

* * *

Percy's POV**

As I walked up to Lupa I heard the noise of machines from outside of the camp, suddenly balls of Greek fire descended upon the camp. The walls of the central keep exploded as flames engulfed the stone walls, wooden doors and windows. Explosions hit all around the camp sending campers flying in all directions.

"Lupa get a strike force together; I'll take out those catapults." I said as I ran to the top of the gate wall. I looked out over the field in front of the camp to see dozens of monsters of all varieties as well as enemy demigods. I didn't see Luke, but Ethan Nakamura was clearly visible with his dark hair and eye patch. He was directing the Greek fire assault.

My left arm began to glow as it turned into a Greek fire grenade launcher. I began to fire at the three giant catapults of the enemy. Two grenades hit one catapult blasting it into pieces. I noticed the camp walls were now on fire, specifically the gate. I continued to fire until all three catapults were destroyed; I turned back toward the interior of camp to see a horrendous sight. The camp was engulfed in flames. I heard the gate door collapse, and a roar echoed through the camp as the monsters entered.

The enemy demigods fled when the catapults were destroyed, but dozens of monsters had entered the camp. I turned my left arm into a shield as I uncapped Riptide. I looked down at the battle raging inside the camp. I smiled as I saw Romans and Greeks fighting side-by-side against the monsters. I saw Bianca and Nico cornered near the gate by two large Cyclops. I leaned over the top of the gate wall, and then I jumped. I landed on the back of one of the Cyclops. I slashed Riptide into the monster's neck until I felt my blade sever the creature's spinal cord. As the monster evaporated into dust I jumped toward the second Cyclops. I swung my left arm, as I swung my arm it transformed from a shield into a giant five foot long blade. I felt the blade tear through the monster's throat. The next thing I knew I was falling to the ground. I landed on my cybernetic legs without any damage. Nico and Bianca both nodded in thanks.

I looked around until I saw Thalia and Jason fighting off three Laestrygonians. Jason and Thalia worked perfectly together as they killed one giant, but I saw the other two swing their clubs toward my two cousins. I took off my eye patch immediately, and then I unleashed a massive laser blast that cut the head off one giant, while severing the arm of the second one. Thalia and Jason easily dispatched the last giant as they waved to me in thanks.

I heard a noise behind me. I turned quickly to see an Empousa standing behind me. She held some kind of flashlight or something. She touched a button on the mechanism, and then a strobe light went off in different colors, speeds and intensities of light. My laser eye took in all the effects processing the information. I shrugged off a strange feeling as I swung Riptide decapitating the monster. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned quickly to see Annabeth touching my shoulder. She was out of breath. Her Yankees cap was in her back pocket and her knife was in her left hand.

"The battles over; the rest of the monsters retreated." She said. I gave her a hopeful smile, and then my left eye began to flash, and I felt a strange pain in my head. I clutched the left side of my head. The pain was intense and searing. I started to breath heavy and my cybernetic limbs began to jerk uncontrollably. I heard Annabeth yell my name, but I couldn't focus. I screamed in pain again as my vision blurred, and then I faded into blackness.

_**AN: Poor Percy, it seems like Kronos has a new plan after all.**_


	12. Viral Infection

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 12: Viral Infection

_Camp Rome_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Percy screamed, and then he fell to the ground unconscious. Beck and Will were at my side in a minute. I was frozen with fear; I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Will urged.

"If its still intact." Beck said.

"Annabeth ...Annabeth," Beck yelled, until I finally came back to reality.

"Yes..." I said.

"The infirmary, is it still in one piece?" He asked.

"Yes, the Romans protected it from the fire, follow me." I said, as I stood up. Will and Beck carried Percy. I walked around the burnt walls of the central keep until we reached a white marble building; it was completely unlike any of the other buildings in the camp. The building shined in the glow of the fires still burning in the camp. I opened the door as Beck and Will carried Percy inside. We found a bed out of the way of the main floor, so they could work. Percy was barely breathing, and his mechanical heart was barely beating. Beck and Will started hooking Percy up to machines until the son of Poseidon looked like he was a car getting a complete make over. Tubes were running everywhere machines were pumping and beeping. It sounded like an engine repair shop, or something. Beck and Will finally let out audible sighs as they plopped down into two chairs near Percy's bed.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Percy's stable now. Can you tell us what happened to him?" Will asked. I wasn't sure.

"I don't know. After the battle I found him and he hugged me, but then his left eye started flashing, and then Percy clutched his head in pain. He screamed loudly, and then he fell to the ground unconscious." I said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Beck said.

"What?" I said, I was getting annoyed now.

"This battle was intended not necessarily to destroy camp, but to deliver some type of weapon against Percy. Kronos had to come up with a new plan, if he stood a chance against Percy." Beck said.

"So, what was his plan?" I asked, still not following.

"How much do you know about computer viruses?" Beck asked.

"Enough to know that Daedalus's laptop is immune to them." I said. Beck and Will gave me a surprised look.

"Its immune?" Beck asked in clarification.

"Yes, he created the ultimate anti-virus software. It has an artificial intelligence with the sole purpose of finding and destroying viruses." I said.

"Great, so we have to fix this problem, and then get Percy to add this anti-virus software to his memory banks. That software would protect him from future attempts at computer viral attacks." Beck said.

"How do we get the current virus out of his systems?" I asked. Will and Beck looked at each other, and then they looked at me sadly.

"We have no idea." Will said, as Beck nodded sadly in agreement.

"I might be able to help." A voice said. We all turned around to see the blonde haired and blue eyed daughter of Mercury.

"Dakota, you know about computer viruses?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm the best hacker in camp." She said. Leave it to a child of Mercury to be a computer hacker.

"How do we get rid of that virus?" I asked. Dakota put her hand to her chin in concentration.

"There's only two ways that I know of to get rid of a virus from a computer. One is to wipe the memory, which is the most invasive. The second is an anti-virus that we can load onto the system, if the system is still able to function that way." Dakota said.

"We're not going to wipe his memory, even if we could." I stated angrily.

"I didn't claim that we should do that in this instance, calm down Annabeth. I know you're worried about him. Beck, can we upload an anti-virus to his computer systems?" Dakota asked.

"Annabeth has the perfect anti-viral software, but we have two problems." Beck said.

"What are the two problems?" Dakota asked.

"One the anti-viral software is at camp half blood. Second, we have no idea how to upload it to Percy's computer systems." Beck said.

"Will, go find Nico or Bianca, they can help with the first problem." I said. Will ran out of the infirmary to look for the children of Hades.

"So, what about the second part of our problem?" Dakota asked.

"Maybe we can help with that." A voice said from behind us. We turned to see Lord Apollo, Lord Hephaestus and my mom, Athena.

"Mom," I said as I ran passed the two gods beside her. She hugged me tightly.

"Hello my dear." Athena said.

"Can you help Percy?" I asked worriedly. My mom looked toward Apollo and Hephaestus.

"There is a good chance that we can, but it won't be easy." Hephaestus said.

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"We need to use his left arm, it can send a signal or in this case information directly to his brain, specifically his computer data banks." Hephaestus said.

"How do we do that?" Beck asked.

"There is a secret data port on the inside of his elbow. We have to find it, and then open it. We will connect Daedalus's laptop to the connection, and then upload the anti-virus software." Hephaestus said.

"So, why is it so dangerous?" I asked.

"We will have to send an electric charge through Percy's systems to reactivate them. This could cause some data loss from his computer systems. When he awakens it will take a while for the anti-virus to kill the viral infection. During this period Percy is a danger to anyone around him; he won't be able to control his powers." Hephaestus said.

"You mean he could kill us all without even knowing it?" Dakota asked.

"That's right; he's very dangerous, especially in this state." Athena said.

"Will you help us?" I asked.

"Yes, we will help as much as we can, but you've all seen his power. He is incredibly powerful; more so than any single god, maybe more powerful than all of us combined." Athena said. I looked at my mom, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You all wish that you never did this to him, don't you?" I asked. Hephaestus and my mom looked at each other sadly, then Apollo stepped forward.

"Of course, we would have never turned Perseus into what he is now without our father's order. Percy doesn't deserve these problems, no one should be responsible for this much power." Apollo said. My mother looked at her brother, and then she gave him a small smile and nod.

"We will return when you have the laptop, plus there are a few things that I need from my cabin at Camp Half Blood." Hephaestus said. Hephaestus motioned for Beck to follow him out the door to talk. Apollo took one last look at Percy, and then he gave me a small nod as he walked out of the infirmary. Dakota gave me a reassuring smile as she followed Apollo. My mother walked over to where I was sitting next to Percy. She rubbed his jet black hair out of his face.

"You love him a great deal, I can tell." Athena said.

"I do mom, I can't lose him." I said, as a few tears leaked out of my eyes. My mother wiped my tears away, and then she hugged me tightly.

"He will get through this, and so will you." Athena said. She gave me one last hug before she stood, and then walked out of the room. I looked over at Percy's still form. He didn't look hurt. In fact, he looked perfect, but that was only the outside. On the inside he was clearly a mess, and I would do anything to fix that. A few moments later Beck, Will, Nico and Bianca ran into the infirmary.

"How is he?" Bianca and Nico asked at the same time.

"He's still unconscious." I said sadly.

"Will told us what we need to do." Bianca said.

"I have the list of items that we need." Nico said.

"Nico, you go to the Hephaestus cabin. Talk to Jake Mason; he will help you get the items on the list." Beck said.

"Bianca, when you get to camp, find Malcolm. He'll most likely be in the Athena cabin. Have him give you Daedalus's laptop, ok?" I asked.

"I won't fail you." Bianca said.

"I know you won't. Good luck to both of you." I said. Nico and Bianca ran into the closest shadow and vanished.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

Nico and I disappeared into the shadows. We reappeared in the center of camp, but we froze at the sight surrounding us. The camp was in ruins. Fires smoldered as a few campers ran around trying to put out any remaining embers. Bodies littered the floor of camp, some clearly dead and others writhing in agony from their injuries. A few Apollo campers worked on the injured, but they weren't enough. I looked up toward the big house, it stood on the hill proudly, but I could feel the sadness emanating from it. It was the only building still standing. Then a thought hit me, our mission, how were we going to find the things on our list when the cabins were destroyed? Nico must have read my thoughts.

"Sis, we need to find Chiron, now." He said as he grabbed my hand. We ran toward the big house. We reached the porch to see fresh blood littering the floor. We opened the door and walked inside. The living room was covered in make shift hospital beds, and the sounds of the injured and dying could be heard throughout. I saw Chiron tending to one camper, when his eyes flashed towards us they grew large in recognition.

"Bianca?" He asked, as he made his way to us.

"Yes sir, my father returned me to life, hoping that the prophecy would be about me." I said. Chiron nodded in understanding.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"There still at the Roman camp. Percy is hurt and we have a list of items to fetch to help him recover." Nico said. Nico handed the list to Chiron. Chiron scanned the list, and then he looked toward the kitchen.

"Jake, Malcolm get in here." He yelled. Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus and Malcolm Stewart, son of Athena ran into the living room. They both froze when they saw us. "Jake, I need you to find the items on this list. Malcolm, you need to take Bianca, and search through the ruins of your cabin for Daedalus's laptop." Nico followed Jake out of the big house as Malcolm walked over to me.

Bianca, right?" He asked. I looked into his grey eyes, they were so beautiful. I shook that feeling away, I'm still a hunter.

"Yes" I said.

"Aren't you dead?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at the question.

"I was, but my father restored me. I guess the Fates have smiled down upon me." I said. Malcolm gave me a hopeful smile.

"Its good to have you back." Malcolm said, as he motioned for me to follow him. I looked at him as we left, his short blonde hair complemented his grey eyes wonderfully. This was the first time that I really considered my return as a good thing. I hope we can find everything on the list.

_**AN: Percy has a computer virus, I bet you didn't see that coming. A little Bianca and Malcolm, stay tuned, more to come.**_


	13. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 13: Friends and Enemies

_Camp Half Blood_

**Nico's POV**

I followed Jake out of the big house as we ran to the remains of the Hephaestus cabin. As we ran the full extent of the damage to camp was apparent. Kronos's goons really did a number on the place. Most of the cabins were destroyed as well the other buildings. We finally reached the remains of the Hephaestus cabin; the ruins were so bad that it was hard to recognize it.

"Nico, over here." Jake said, as he motioned me over to a pile of rubble near the rear of the cabin.

"What is it?" I asked, still not sure what he found.

"We need to clear out this rubble. The cellar is under here, that's where we keep our supplies." Jake said. I nodded as we began to move the debris out of the way. It was hard work, but an hour later Jake uncovered a celestial bronze hatch that was imbedded into the floor of the cabin. I helped Jake pull open the hatch. Jake clapped his hands together, several lights turned on within the darkened cellar. I followed Jake down the ladder until we reached the wooden floor below. I watched as he grabbed a duffel bag that hung from the wall. He checked the list that I gave him as he began to fill the bag. After a few minutes we were ready to go, I hoped Bianca had as much luck as me.

* * *

**Bianca's POV**

I walked after Malcolm as we headed to his cabin. It had been a long time since I'd been to camp. To say I was happy to be here would be a total lie. The camp was in ruins now, and it was hard for me to see the first real place that made me feel safe go up in flames. We walked in silence as I tried to keep my emotions in check. I'm not like Nico, he always held his feelings inside. We finally reached the location of the Athena cabin; you could hardly recognize that this mess of debris had been a cabin before. I could see the sadness in Malcolm's eyes.

"I'm sorry about your cabin." I said, trying to break the awkward silence. Malcolm looked at me with a sad smile.

"I know it's stupid to be upset about a destroyed building." Malcolm said.

"No, this place was home. I wish I could understand what that was like. I never had a real home that I can remember. I wish Nico and I had a cabin here, but my father is not in favor on Olympus. I doubt he would ever have a cabin here." I said sadly. Malcolm gave me a stern look.

"Where's the optimistic girl that I remember?" Malcolm asked. How did he remember what I was like back then?

"I wasn't at camp for very long, how is it that you remember me?" I asked. Malcolm's face turned red.

"Well, it's hard to forget any child of the big three." Malcolm said, but I could sense that there was more to it than that.

"I guess that makes sense." I said. I could see the relief in his eyes. "So, where's the laptop?" Malcolm gave me a big smile; I just stared at him as his silver grey eyes sparkled in the low light of the day.

"Annie has a safe that she keeps it in when she's gone." Malcolm said.

"She's worried that one of her siblings would disturb it?" I asked. Malcolm gave me a mischievous smile.

"Of course she is we're children of Athena. We're too curious for our own good sometimes." Malcolm said. He started to pull away loose debris from the rubble. I walked over to him, and then I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have an easier way to do this." I said. Malcolm stood up and looked at me curiously. I raised my hands, and then I closed my eyes. I heard a gasp from beside me, it was Malcolm. I opened my eyes to see three skeleton warriors. They were moving the debris away into another pile. Malcolm just stared at me in wonder.

"You're better at that than Nico." He commented.

"Well, I had a lot of practice when I was dead." I said. I could see Malcolm visibly shiver at my statement. "It's alright Malcolm, my father allowed me to help him around the underworld. I got to know him very well. He's hard on Nico, but he really does care for him." I said. The skeletons finally stopped, and then they disappeared into the ground as I willed them to leave. Malcolm walked over to a smashed bed that was under the debris. I saw a few pictures lying on the bed. They were of Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Thalia in different poses. I had to smile at their silliness. Malcolm noticed my stare; he followed my gaze to the photos.

"Annie, looked at those over and over when she thought Percy was dead. I felt so sorry for her. She really loves that old kelp head." Malcolm said. I punched him in the shoulder when he called Percy kelp head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"No one calls my big cousin names, got it." I said, as my eyes flashed threateningly.

"S-sorry, I …I d-didn't m-mean anything b-by it." Malcolm stammered. I gave him a mischievous smile. His grey eyes darkened in realization. "You just played me, didn't you?" I laughed at his stupidity.

"No duh, brainiac." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny dead girl." Malcolm said, but then his eyes grew big when he realized what he called me. "I..I'm s-sorry I didn't …" I stepped forward and put my fingers to his lips.

"No problem, I'm not offended. I was a dead girl for a while, but now I'm alive, and I know that people call Nico dead boy." I said. Malcolm sighed visibly once I took my finger from his lips. A huge smile crossed his lips when he realized that I touched him. "Now are you going to find that laptop, or not?"

"Sure," He said as he pulled a safe out from under the crushed bed. He smacked himself on the forehead. "I don't know the combination." He began to curse in ancient Greek.

"Don't worry; I've got a way to open it." I said. I placed my hand near the locking mechanism, and then I focused on a power of Hades that few knew about. My right hand became intangible like a ghost. My hand passed through the metal of the door, and then once in contact with the metal of the locking mechanism I used Hades's power over minerals to move the metal ore within the lock. Eventually the tumbler mechanism of the lock clicked. I pulled my hand out of the safe, and then it returned to normal. I grabbed the handle of the safe and pulled. The safe opened easily; I turned to Malcolm who was standing next to me in complete shock.

"How … how d-did you …" He began to ask.

"A little power that most children of Hades don't know about, but my dad taught me how to use it." I said. Malcolm closed his mouth that was hanging on the floor. He pulled out the laptop, and then he looked at it closely.

"It looks in perfect shape." Malcolm said. He was about to hand it to me when a loud noise came from behind us. We turned around to see Ethan Nakamura standing behind us with two Cyclops standing next to him.

"Hand it over Malcolm, or we'll kill your girlfriend there." Ethan said ominously. I felt the anger well up within me. My hunters bow appeared in my hand as I shot two arrows at once piercing the first Cyclops with both arrowheads in the eye. The creature screamed alerting the entire camp to their presence. "Damn you girl." Ethan ran toward Malcolm with his celestial bronze sword extended. Malcolm sat the laptop down as he pulled out his own sword to fight Ethan. The two demigods fought off to the side away from the one flailing Cyclops. The other Cyclops charged toward me, but I sent two more arrows flying; one stuck in the under arm of the creature while the second tore into the creature's throat. The monster fell to the ground as his windpipe was cut off by my shot. The blind Cyclops ran towards me, but he was too fast for me to shoot another arrow, suddenly the creature stopped. The monster fell forward onto the ground just barely missing me. I looked up to see Nico standing on the creatures back with his Stygian iron sword protruding from the monster's backbone. The creature turned to dust as Nico pulled his sword out of his spine.

"Miss me sis?" Nico asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my own celestial bronze sword. I ran to the Cyclops on the ground that was now barely moving. I rammed the blade of my sword into the monster's skull turning the creature ash.

"Where's Malcolm?" I asked. Nico and I turned around to see Ethan holding his sword at Malcolm's throat. Ethan pulled his sword back to strike when he stopped suddenly. He fell to his knees as he dropped his sword to ground. He looked at Malcolm with his one eye wide in shock. I could see the life drain out of his eye as he fell to the ground with a celestial bronze axe in his back. We turned to see Chris Rodriguez standing behind him. He had a look of pain and anger in his eyes. Clarisse walked up to him, and then she put her arm around him. She whispered something to him as they turned and walked away. I ran to Malcolm to see if he was ok. "Malcolm, are you alright?" I saw him look towards Chris and Clarisse; he was still in shock. I grabbed his hand, and then I helped him to his feet. He looked at me in the eyes once he stood up.

"Thanks, I just can't believe it." Malcolm said.

"Can't believe what?" I asked.

"Chris killed Ethan; they were both close friends in the Hermes cabin. I need to thank him for saving my life." Malcolm said as he began to walk off, but I held his shoulder tightly.

"I think you should let him go for now. Tell him once he calms down. Let Clarisse help him for now." I said. Malcolm looked at me, and then he nodded in agreement. "We need to get that laptop back to Camp Rome." Malcolm handed me the laptop as Nico joined us with a duffel bag strapped around his shoulder.

"Ready to go sis?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, we've got a hero to save." I said, but before I left. I ran to Malcolm, and then I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you brainiac." Malcolm's face turned red. I know I'm a hunter, but Malcolm is my friend and that's all. I saw Nico give me an amused smirk. "Shut up Nici, let's go." I grabbed my brother's arm with one hand and the laptop in the other as we ran into the shadows, next stop Camp Rome.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come.**_


	14. Swept Clean

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 14: Swept Clean

_Camp Rome_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat in the infirmary next to Percy's bed. Children of Athena aren't very patient, especially when it comes to the wellbeing of their friends and loved ones. Beck and Will checked on Percy a few times, but for the most part, people left us alone. It was probably a good thing since I was not in a good mood. My boyfriend and best friend was lying in a coma because of some damn computer virus. I know some people probably think of him as a monster, but no matter what, he's my seaweed brain. He has changed, but his soul and personality are the same. He's more powerful than ever, but he's still the same kind, loyal, brave and loving person that I've known since we were twelve years old. I don't know how many times I prayed to my mom, Hephaestus, Apollo and Poseidon. I needed Percy to come back to me, and I never really knew how much until now. Even when I thought he was dead; I never imagined how much I needed him. Now that we were together, I knew that I loved him more than anything, and I knew he loved me the same.

"We're back." I heard Bianca yell as she and Nico ran into the infirmary. I engulfed her and Nico in a hug. We pulled apart as Nico handed Beck the duffel bag of equipment. Bianca handed me the laptop. Suddenly, three bright lights appeared in the middle of the infirmary. When the lights faded; Athena, Apollo, and Hephaestus stood before us with grim looks on their faces.

"Let's get to work." Apollo said as he motioned toward my mom and Hephaestus. Beck, Will and I were ordered out of the operating room as the gods took over.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

We walked into the room where Percy was located. He was still lying on the bed that he was on earlier. I brought Daedalus's laptop, and then I sat it on the small table next to his bed. Hephaestus uncovered Percy's left arm. I watched as he placed the palm of his hand on Percy's forearm. Percy's skin began to glow a bright gold color. Suddenly, a part of the skin on his cybernetic arm opened revealing a computer terminal port. The port was only about the size of quarter. Apollo looked through the duffel bag that Nico had returned from camp. He took out a computer connector cable and adapter. He handed the two pieces of equipment to Hephaestus. Hephaestus took the adapter attached it to the port in Percy's arm, and then he connected the computer cable to it. He handed the other side of the cable to me. I connected Daedalus's laptop to the cable. I switched on the laptop and waited for it to boot up. Once the computer was up and running, I navigated to the anti-virus software that Annabeth told us about. I turned on the program, and then I began to run the software. The data line that was connected to Percy's arm began to flash as the fiber optic cable pulsed. The program ran for at least an hour, until it stopped. I checked the connection and the software stated that the virus had been cleaned. I looked at Hephaestus, he was eyeing me expectantly.

"The software has been cleaned. The anti-virus program has been up loaded to Percy's brain. It appears that our work was a success." I said. Hephaestus looked relieved, but then I looked at Apollo. He wore a look of sadness and dread.

"Apollo, what's going on you look worried?" I asked, as Hephaestus looked at our brother.

"I'm afraid that the virus has already done its damage. Percy will recover, but I'm afraid his memory has been irreparably damaged." Apollo said, as he looked at a brain wave read out on a screen in front of him.

Hephaestus and I got up and joined him. The screen showed decreased activity in certain neural pathways. Apollo pointed toward the screen. "These pathways are the same as the one damaged in his initial injury in the volcano. Don't you see, this proves that just like his lost memories of what happened in that mountain, he'll have more memory loss now? How much memory loss is hard to say, but it could be extensive." He continued.

I looked at my little brother and I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek. I thought of my daughter; Percy may not even remember her now. How could she handle losing him again?

"I'm sorry Athena; I know Annabeth will be heartbroken. The memories may come back on their own, but it's not likely." Apollo apologized. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"He's alive at least. How different will he be?" I asked. Apollo's brow furrowed in thought.

"He's still Percy, but he may act like he did when he was younger. He will be missing many of the experiences that made him who he was, so it is likely that he will be different." Apollo said.

"I need to go. I've unhooked the computer connection and restored his left arm. If something happens, call me." Hephaestus said before he dissolved into a golden light.

"I must go too, but I will talk to Will before I leave." Apollo said as he walked out of Percy's room. I looked at Percy; he was sleeping peacefully. I dreaded the conversation I was about to have, but it had to be done. Annabeth walked into Percy's room. She ran immediately to his side. She held his right hand in hers as she eyed him curiously.

"Mom, did it work?" Annabeth asked anxiously. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Yes, the virus is gone and he will not have to worry about them in the future." I said, but by the look on her face she knew something was wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. I sighed, and then I looked at my daughter carefully.

"Apollo discovered that some of his memories were destroyed by the virus. When the virus was destroyed the damage was finally revealed to us." I stated sadly. I saw a few tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at Percy.

"How many memories?" She asked.

"We don't know, but it is likely that he lost several years worth." I acknowledged. Annabeth just shook her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug.

"Why do the Fates hate us?" She asked. I held her tighter as he tears soaked my clothes. I pulled her from me after a few minutes. I wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked at me with wide tear filled eyes. I had never seen her so sad before, not even when she was little.

"They don't hate you; this is war and terrible things happen." I said. She nodded in understanding as she stood with a determined look on her face.

"We are going to win this war, and then I'm going to get his memories back. I swear on the Styx." She said as thunder rumbled over head. I looked at her in shock at what she just said, but then I couldn't help the pride that came over me.

"I know you will. I'm proud of you my dear. I must leave, but remember, I'll do my best to help when I can." I said. Annabeth closed her eyes as I began to glow.

**

* * *

Annabeth's POV**

My mom disappeared into a golden light. I looked over at Percy; he was still asleep. I just watched him sleep. I prayed to all the gods that his memory wasn't gone, but I knew better. I heard the door to Percy's room open. I turned to see Thalia walk in followed by Jason.

"Annie, how's he doing?" Thalia asked.

"The procedure was successful." I said. I guess Thalia could tell I was upset.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked. I sighed at the question as I relayed everything that my mother told me. Thalia pulled me into a hug when I finished. She pulled away and I could see a few tears in her eyes. Jason looked very uncomfortable, but he stayed anyway.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." Jason said as he sat down on the other side of Percy's bed. Thalia sat beside me.

Percy coughed a few times, and then his lone sea green eye opened. He looked around curiously before he sat up in the bed quickly. He eyed us cautiously.

"Who are you?" He said. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks. I couldn't speak.

"We're friends." Thalia said, as Jason nodded in agreement.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jason asked curiously.

"My mom and I, along with my friend Grover were driving to some camp. The car crashed and we were being chased by some big bull guy. My mom got caught, she disappeared, and then bull guy attacked us. I seem to remember stabbing it with its horn. The thing disappeared and then I carried Grover to some big farm house. I saw a guy with a beard and a blonde girl come out. They said something I can't really remember, and then everything went black." Percy said.

I froze in my seat; Percy just described the night he came to camp, nearly four years ago. I couldn't move or speak, I was so shocked.

"My name is Thalia and this is my brother Jason." Thalia said, as she pointed to her brother.

"My name is Annabeth." I said finally. Percy looked at me strangely, as if he remembered something, but then he shook his head.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He said. He tried to sit up, but he winced in pain as he slumped back down in the bed.

"Percy, how old are you?" Thalia asked. Percy looked at her strangely at first, but then he cleared his throat.

"Twelve," Percy said. The three of us were frozen in shock. He really did lose his memories and now he thought he was still twelve. "Where am I?"

"You're at a camp for special people." Jason said. Percy looked at him, and then he nodded in understanding.

"So are you all crazy, ADHD, dyslexic, delinquents like me?" Percy asked us sadly. Thalia and Jason began to laugh, but I knew better.

"What do you know about your father?" I asked. Percy looked at me strangely.

"I never really knew him, but my mom … she said that he was lost at sea." Percy answered, but he paused when he talked about his mom. Thalia and Jason weren't laughing now. "My mom, she's dead isn't she?"

"No, she's alive and well back in New York." I said. Percy looked at me curiously.

"I'm not in New York?" He asked.

"Actually, the camp is here in California." I stated. Percy looked at me in complete shock.

"I thought it was in New York." Percy said.

"Actually, there are two camps; one in New York and the other in California." I said.

"So these two camps are both for people like me?" He asked.

"Yes they are." Thalia said. Percy nodded in understanding. Percy moved his left arm strangely, and then I saw him wiggle his toes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked toward me with a strange expression in his face.

"My left arm and legs feel funny. Kinda like they fell asleep, am I sick because I feel really warm?" He asked.

"No, you had a virus, but you're doing better now." I said. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. I saw Thalia give me a concerned look.

"You need your rest. We'll come back in a few hours." Thalia said, as the three of us stood up and left Percy's room. We walked out of the infirmary.

"Oh my gods, he doesn't remember anything." Thalia said.

"He's like a brand new camper." Jason said.

"He doesn't know what he is." I said.

"What in Hades are we going to do now?" Thalia asked. I had no clue, but we better come up with an idea fast.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Poor Percy; he can't get a break.**_


	15. I, Demigod I, Cyborg

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 15: I, Demigod; I, Cyborg

_Camp Rome_

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia, Jason and I sat outside the infirmary. We were quiet for a few minutes as we pondered the current situation. We were broken away from our thoughts as a large wolf walked towards us worriedly.

"Lupa, how can we help you?" Jason asked. Lupa looked at him closely.

"I think a better question is, how I can help all of you?" She stated. I went on to relay the entire situation, from the virus to the cure, and now Percy's current memory problems. Lupa stared at all of us in complete shock and I could tell she was worried.

"I think that the three of you should explain to him that he's a demigod. Make sure he's comfortable enough with that knowledge before you discuss the cybernetics." Lupa advised.

"Do you think that's safe?" Thalia asked.

"Yes child, Percy needs to know what he is; you should also go over what has happened to him in the last four years. The cyborg part needs to wait until after he knows who he is." Lupa urged.

"I would feel better, if we told him outside of the infirmary." Jason said.

"A good suggestion; take him to the beach, that may help calm him." Lupa said.

"Can't we just upload memories into his brain, like we did the anti-virus?" Thalia asked.

"We could, but they would be someone else's memories of those events, not his." I answered.

"No one has his memories. It would be better to tell him the stories and not confuse him with someone else's memories of past events." Lupa declared.

"Let's put him in a wheel chair for the moment, if he tries to walk, then he might figure out that something really is different with his legs." Jason reasoned.

"A good idea," Thalia said.

"Lupa, thank you for helping us," I said, as I walked back into the infirmary, followed closely by Jason and Thalia. We entered Percy's room to see him sitting up in his bed with two pillows behind his back. When we walked in he looked at us anxiously.

"Can I get out of bed?" Percy asked. I couldn't get over how much he sounded like that twelve year old boy that I knew. The three of us looked at him with forced smiles.

"Sure, sea … I mean Percy." I said, as I almost called him seaweed brain. I had to watch myself around him. It would be so easy to fall back into old habits around him, but he wouldn't understand the nicknames. He gave me a curious look before he stood up. Thankfully, he was wearing shorts and an orange camp t-shirt. He put on his shoes, but I could tell by the way he laced his shoes that he could sense that there was something wrong with his left arm and legs. Jason pulled out the wheel chair and motioned for Percy to sit, he did reluctantly. Percy reached up and touched the eye patch.

"Don't touch that, a … your eye is still healing." Thalia said, as she thought of an excuse. Percy moved his hand away, but I could tell that he sensed Thalia's apprehension.

"Let's go out to the beach." Jason urged. We all followed him as he pushed Percy out of the infirmary. When Percy was outside the infirmary, his eyes grew wide at the devastation that surrounded him.

"What happened to this place?" He asked worriedly.

"A tornado came through camp, a … that's how you got hurt." I said, as I made up the last part on the fly. Percy looked at me, and then he looked toward Thalia and Luke.

"Yeah, there were a couple lightning strikes that set off a couple fires around camp." Thalia said. Percy looked around camp, and I almost laughed at his shocked expression.

"A couple fires?" Percy asked with that confused look on his face that I loved. I had to snap out of it before I did something stupid.

"Yeah ... it was ... a ... pretty bad, let's get to the beach." Jason stammered. We all walked to the beach as Jason pushed Percy. Campers gave Percy curious looks as we passed them. We finally reached the beach. The four of us sat in a circle in the sand, of course Percy stayed in his wheel chair.

"Ok guys, now I may be a little slow here, but I know that you're all keeping something from me." Percy said, now he sure doesn't act like the completely obtuse twelve years old. Thalia and Jason both looked at me expectantly. Damn, they would leave it all to me.

"Percy, have you heard of the Greek and Roman gods?" I asked. Percy looked at me curiously, and then I saw something flash in his eye.

"Like Zeus and Jupiter?" He said, it didn't sound like a memory more like he was reading it. It had to be the computer part of his brain.

"Yes, do you know what gods were known for coming down from Olympus and doing?" I asked. Percy's face turned red.

"Yeah, they had kids with mortals." Percy said coyly.

"What were these kids called?" I asked.

"Demigods," Percy said. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"That's correct." I said.

"What does any of this have to do with me? I'm just a kid with dyslexia and ADHD." Percy questioned.

"Percy, when you try to read the words float off the page, right?" I asked. Percy's eyes grew big.

"How ... how did you know?" Percy asked anxiously. I had to hold back a smile; it was like deja vu all over again.

"You're ADHD, that's your battle reflexes. They allowed you to stay alive during your fight with the kindly one." I said. Percy looked at me curiously.

"You mean the bull guy?" He asked. I smiled at the name.

"Yes, the bull guy." I said.

"So you're saying that I'm a ..." Percy began to say.

"A demigod, yes," I said. Percy stared at me, and then he looked toward Jason and Thalia. Thalia and Jason nodded reassuringly.

"So my dad isn't dead; he's a god?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. "Does that mean that the three of you are demigods, too?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said. Percy's eyes grew wide, as if he remembered something.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Thalia said, although she said the name Grace with malice in her voice.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and Thalia's brother." Jason stated. Percy looked at all of us and smiled.

"This really is a camp for special kids then?" Percy asked with a smile. The first smile I had seen on his face all day.

"Yes, this is a camp for demigods, or half bloods." I said, but then I saw Percy's eye grow wide as he stared at something behind me. I looked at Jason who sat next to Percy and he was smiling at the object behind me. I turned around to see Lupa, the goddess of wolves behind me.

"Hello Perseus," Lupa said.

"You you s-spoke," Percy stammered.

"Yes child, I am Lupa, the goddess of wolves and the director of Camp Rome. This is the Roman camp for half bloods." Lupa said.

"Do you know how old you are?" Lupa asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Twelve," Percy answered. Lupa's eyes glowed and then a mirror appeared in the sand in the middle of our circle. Percy looked at it curiously.

"Take a look." Lupa urged. Percy leaned forward and grabbed the mirror. He held it in his right hand carefully. He pulled it up to his face, and then he looked into the mirror. His eye widened in shock at the sight before him.

"I'm older, but how?" He asked curiously.

"Perseus, you've lost almost four years of your memory." Lupa announced. Percy just stared at her, as if he was trying to read her mind.

"How is that possible?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Perseus, there is more that you must know and it won't be easy my child." Lupa said. Percy gulped visibly. I could see the fear and apprehension in his lone sea green eye, but then a determined look crossed his face. It was a look I had seen many times in battle as Percy came up with one of his crazy, but effective plans.

"I need to know my lady." Percy said urgently. Lupa nodded her large wolf head.

"You are the son of Poseidon, and like Thalia and Jason, you are a child of the big three. More importantly than that, you are the child of the great prophecy. Much rests upon your shoulders. You have completed many quests and trials. Your last great quest was to find and rescue the other children of the big three from Kronos, the titan lord. You succeeded with help from your friends like Annabeth here. The previous quest before this dealt with the labyrinth and the demigod Daedalus. You fought monsters known as Telekhines inside Mount St. Helens. The volcano erupted and you were severely injured my child. The gods found you and nursed you back to health." Lupa stated carefully. Percy touched his eye patch when Lupa talked about the gods nursing him back to health.

"I was severely injured, wasn't I?" Percy asked.

"Yes, my child, the gods repaired the damage, but you are now more than a half blood." Lupa said.

"What am I?" Percy asked cautiously. I could see him bracing himself for the answer.

"Your left arm, legs, heart, bones, a portion of your brain, both ears and your left eye were replaced with cybernetic implants." Lupa said. At the word cybernetic, Percy's eyes widened in shock and dread.

"I'm a robot?" He asked. Lupa shook her head.

"I'm not a scientist, but I believe the appropriate term is cyborg." Lupa corrected. Percy started to shake his head as tears flowed from his sea green eye.

"I'm a monster now." Percy whispered. We could all hear him; even Lupa looked saddened at his words.

"You're not a monster child. You are much more than a half blood. In many ways much improved, but yes, some may consider you a monster. I'm sorry, but you needed to know this." Lupa said.

"The gods turned me into a monster." He stated angrily.

"Do not be so harsh with the gods. They did what they thought was best, but even they regretted what they did to you. They never meant to hurt you, but the world needs you Percy." Lupa said, as she called him Percy, instead of Perseus.

"Listen to Lupa son, she is right." A voice said from behind Percy. I looked towards the ocean to see Lord Poseidon walk out of the waves. We all bowed to him, except for Percy. Percy stood up out of the wheel chair and looked at his father warily.

"You're my father?" Percy asked. I could see the pain in Poseidon's eyes when he realized that his son didn't recognize him.

"Yes, my boy, I'm Poseidon, your father." Poseidon stated sincerely. Percy just stared at him and I thought for a moment that I saw a flicker of recognition in his eye. Poseidon walked carefully up to his son, and then he did the one thing that none of us would ever expect him to do. He bowed down on one knee in front of Percy as tears streamed down his face. The god of the seas cried in front of all of us. Percy just stood there and looked at him curiously, but I could see the pain and heartache in his facial features. Suddenly, he leaped forward and hugged his father. Poseidon was completely taken aback by this, but he hugged his son tightly in return. "I'm here now, my boy." Poseidon whispered over and over into his son's ear. Percy just cried as he held onto his father. After a few minutes they broke apart, but Poseidon held onto his son's shoulders.

"Father, why did all this happen?" Percy asked, he sounded like a small child at that moment.

"Son, the Fates work mysteriously. There is a reason for these events. I wish I could take all these terrible things and make then go away, but even the god of the seas cannot go against destiny. I love you son and I know you will get through this. You have good friends and teachers that care for you, don't forget that. I will be there when I can, but even my realm is under attack. I must return as the evil forces threaten the seas themselves." Poseidon stated, as he smiled one last time at his son before dissolving into water vapor.

Percy turned away from the seas, and then he looked directly at me. For a second I could have sworn that I saw a memory flash in his sea green eye. He looked at Lupa with that determined look again.

"I want to know everything you can tell me … please." Percy said. We all smiled at him in support. Lupa nodded in agreement.

_**AN: Percy doesn't remember, but now he knows who and what he is, more to come.**_


	16. Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

_**AN: Sorry for the delay. I had a little writers block on this story.**_

Chapter 16: Destiny

_Camp Rome_

**Annabeth's POV**

"I want to know everything you can tell me … please." Percy said. We all smiled at him in support. Lupa nodded in agreement.

"Jason, please go and find Will Solace and Beckendorf, I believe they will be able to provide the best insight on Percy's cybernetic systems. Annabeth, please tell Percy about himself and his adventures." Lupa said. Jason nodded as he ran off to find Will and Beck. I looked at Lupa and nodded in agreement.

"I'll fill in any gaps." Thalia said, clearly talking about the quest to rescue Lady Artemis and me. Thalia and I talked to Percy about his mom and Paul. We described his quests to rescue the lightning bolt to the final quest in the Labyrinth. When we finished Percy just stared at us in awe.

"We really did all of that?" He asked. I had to smile at his surprise and the fact that he said we, instead of I. He was definitely the same old seaweed brain.

"Yes, we sure did." I said, as Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Thalia, you're my cousin, right?" Percy asked. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, kel ... I mean Percy." Thalia said, as she almost called Percy by one of her nicknames for him. Percy's eyebrow raised at her curiously.

"So Jason, that makes you my cousin as well." Percy stated. Jason gave him a warm smile as he ran back to join us.

"Yes, it does." Jason answered. Finally Nico returned with Bianca, Beck and Will, they all joined the others in the circle.

"Bianca and Nico are my cousins, too." Percy said.

"That's right." Nico and Bianca said at the same time.

"What about you two?" Percy asked, as he looked toward Beck and Will.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, and your friend." Beck said.

I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo, and your friend too." Will said. Percy looked at both of them and smiled.

"Nice to meet a ... you both a-again." Percy said, as he realized that he must have met them before.

"Annabeth, what about you? A-are w-we friends?" Percy stammered, I tried to hide my amused smile, but I didn't do a very good job as Thalia gave me an amused glare.

"Yes, we were ... I mean, are best friends." I said, as I corrected myself. Percy looked at me carefully, his lone sea green eye gleamed in the sunlight. A smile crossed his lips as he nodded in my direction.

We were all broken away from our conversation by the sound of someone running toward us. We all looked up to see Bobby standing in front of us. His face was dirty, his blonde hair was windswept and he was panting loudly. Lupa stepped forward and approached him.

"Bobby, what is wrong child?" Lupa asked worriedly.

"Monster army is back; they're led by Prometheus himself." Bobby said. Lupa looked back into the camp, and then she looked straight at me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Perseus, you are needed. Can you fight?" Lupa asked. I looked at the large wolf, and then I felt and saw visions of battle in my mind. I could almost smell the fights that I had been in, but I wasn't sure how. How could I remember these battles, when I couldn't remember anything else?

"Yes, I believe that I can." I said confidently. Annabeth and the rest of my friends looked at me curiously. I gave each one of them a reassuring glance. Lupa turned toward Will Solace.

"Son of Apollo, I need you to assist your siblings in helping the wounded. We may need to move them at a moments notice, understand?" Lupa asked sternly.

"Yes, my lady, I will go now." Will said, as he ran off to join his siblings.

"Jason, assemble the legions. We must hold the camp." Lupa said. Jason nodded before he ran off.

"What about us?" Annabeth asked.

"Perseus, will lead all of you into battle. You'll support the legions in their efforts." Lupa stated. Lupa turned toward me carefully. "Percy, you must remove the eyepatch now." The look on her face was one of dread and fear, was my new eye that horrible. I took off the eyepatch, suddenly a flood of information flooded my vision. I had readouts of air temperature, wind speed, light levels, oxygen content, air pollution levels, and a strange crosshairs. Everyone that looked at me froze at the sight of my eye. Everyone that is, except Annabeth and Beck. They both gave me a supportive nod when I looked at them.

When I looked at each of my friends my eye flooded me with information. I would look at Annabeth and my eye would give me her height, weight, heart rate, breathing level, eye color analysis, hair color, and a host of information that seemed to fill my mind. I shook my head a few times before I found how to control the onslaught of information. Annabeth looked at me worriedly.

"Percy, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, it just took me a while to process and control the information. The eye processes data at an incredible rate." I said. Beck stepped closer to me, and then he looked into my eye carefully.

"It appears that the anti-virus update and connection with Daedalus's laptop did more than just clean the virus. It appears that all of Percy's computer systems including the eye have been upgraded." Beck said. I cleared my throat breaking Annabeth and Beck away from their conversation about my computer systems.

"I know that I'm interesting for you egg heads, but I think we have a battle to fight." I said. Beck and Annabeth both gave me unamused glares. I smiled at both of them with the crooked smile that my mother always said reminded her of my father. I ran forward followed by my friends, but my speed increased incredibly. I was moving so fast that the objects around me began to blur.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Jason and the legions of Rome stood outside the walls of camp. They faced hundreds of monsters of all types and sizes. The crowd of monsters parted and made room for someone to walk forward. A tall man came forward wearing a three piece suit. His black hair was tied back into a neat pony tail and his dark eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight of the afternoon sky. He walked forward until he was only a few yards from Jason and the legions.

"What do you want titan?" Jason asked with a look of annoyance on his face. The titan gave the boy a warm smile.

"Son of Zeus, is that any way to greet the titan that gave fire and so many gifts to humankind." The titan stated.

"Prometheus, why do you work for Kronos, he cares nothing for humans?" Jason asked.

"I fight on the winning side. Kronos's plan will succeed, especially after the downfall of the child of the prophecy." Prometheus said.

"What do you want titan?" Jason asked.

"Two things; one is the destruction of this camp and the second is Perseus Jackson." Prometheus stated.

"Then we have nothing to discuss." Jason said angrily.

"If you hand over Jackson, we will allow you to leave alive, but this camp will be destroyed one way or the other." Prometheus warned.

"We will never give you a demigod, especially not the child of the prophecy." Jason stated.

"We know that he is in a coma, he can't help you now. Why should all of you die for him?" Prometheus persuaded. Suddenly, a rush of air exploded out of the gates of camp. When the wind died down a figure stood in the shadows of the camp's walls. The person moved forward, a red eye glowed through the shadows. The monsters in the army began to shake with fear and Prometheus just stared. The person walked out of the shadows revealing Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"I'm afraid that the news of my condition were extremely exaggerated." Percy stated. He looked confident, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"It it c-can't b-be." Prometheus stammered. Percy walked forward as his laser eye moved around on its own targeting monsters and the titan alike.

"I'm alive and well Prometheus." Percy said, but he sounded like he didn't know how he recognized the titan, but he shook that off to keep up appearances.

"We must destroy this camp. Give yourself up Perseus." Prometheus said.

"Why would I give up to you when your just going to destroy camp anyway?" Percy asked. Prometheus narrowed his eyes at me, but then he froze in place as my laser eye shined a red dot in the middle of his forehead.

"This isn't over Jackson. Fall back all of you." Prometheus said before ordering the monsters to retreat. Once they left Jason turned to Percy with a smile on his face. Percy for his part sighed in relief. Jason's smile faded instantly.

"You were acting the whole time, weren't you?" Jason asked.

"Pretty much, I have no idea how to use my cybernetic systems." Percy admitted. Jason and the demigods within the legions all sighed in relief that the titan bought the bluff.

"We need to get back inside and seal the doors." Jason order. The legions all marched back into the camp. Jason and Percy followed close behind them. By the time they entered the camp, Annabeth and the rest of Percy's friends had arrived.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. Jason relayed the entire story. "If you don't know how to use your cybernetic systems, how did you run so fast?"

"I don't know, it was like something inside of me took over." Percy said. Annabeth turned toward Beck, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Lupa ran up to the demigods.

"You did well Percy." Lupa said.

"I'm glad they bought my bluff, if they attacked I wouldn't know what to do." Percy said. Lupa walked forward until she was only a foot from Percy's face.

"We all believe in you. Your memories are gone, but your instincts remain." Lupa said.

Suddenly, an explosion of Greek fire erupted from behind Lupa. The food warehouse erupted into flames. Campers raced around with buckets filled with water, but it was useless the building was engulfed in flames in just a few moments. Noises from the sky turned everyone's attention away from the burning storage building. Flying above the camp were dozens of monsters. Some were Harpies that joined the titans. While others were griffons and large bat-like creatures. They all carried glowing green spheres in their clawed and taloned feet.

"Greek fire, watch out." Beck yelled as dozens of Greek fire projectiles fell from the sky. Cabins and other camp buildings exploded. Some demigods raced around on fire until they were doused by water and dirt. Many campers dies instantly in the multiple explosion. Everyone turned to Lupa, the old wolf goddess looked tired and nauseated at the sight before her.

"We must abandon camp." Lupa order. Everyone stared at her in disbelief until the screaming of injured campers broke everyone out of their surprise. Jason looked at his mentor and nodded solemnly.

"You heard Lupa, prepare to abandon camp." Jason yelled.

_**AN: Percy doesn't know how to use his cybernetics and now camp is being destroyed. Where will they go?**_


	17. A Quiet Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 17: A Quiet Welcome

_Camp Rome_

**Percy's POV**

"You heard Lupa, prepare to abandon camp." Jason yelled. I looked around in shock and anger as Greek fire bombs fell from the sky killing demigods and destroying the camp. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw Annabeth holding onto my arm for dear life.

"Percy, we need to get to the beach." She said. I looked at her confused, until she shook her head and pulled me after her. We ran until I felt the sand of the beach under my feet. Annabeth pulled me until we were both ankle deep in the rough ocean water. "Percy, close your eyes and prayer to your father for help. Tell him that we have to evacuate camp." I looked at her stunned. I have to pray to a father that I just met. I heard the screams and the explosions from camp and I knew I had to hurry. I closed my eyes and prayed as Annabeth had instructed me. A few minutes later the ocean erupted and sea creatures erupted from the ocean depths. "Hippocampi," I looked at the horse like creatures and a familiar feeling crossed my mind. A feeling of home and friendship.

Lupa ran forward followed by my Greek friends, Jason, the rest of the first legion and about twenty other Roman campers that I never saw before. "Everyone on board the Hippocampi, we must thank Lord Neptune for his gracious assistance." Lupa said, as everyone climbed aboard the Hippocampi. Annabeth and I climbed on one, and then I heard a voice in my head say, My lord it is I Rainbow, it is so good to see you again.

"Rainbow," I said. Annabeth held onto me tightly as she climbed behind me. Her touch made electric sparks shoot through my body. I hoped I wasn't having a short circuit or something. The Hippocampi swam away from the ruined Camp Rome. The camp burned and lit up the night sky as we swam away and toward the other camp, the one that Annabeth called Camp Half Blood.

The hippocampi moved at such incredible speeds that we were off the coast of Long Island in just a few hours. We traveled until I saw a familiar house perched on top of a hill overlooking the ocean. I was in a daze as I looked at the beach and the familiar house.

"Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked. I guess she could tell that I was distracted.

"This is familiar; I've been here before." I said. Annabeth hugged me tighter and I smiled at the warm feeling that gave me.

"To the shore," Lupa said, as the hippocampi surged forward into the shallows of the shoreline. Everyone disembarked and I waved to Rainbow and the others as they swam away. Annabeth, Will and Beck walked toward the big house on the hill with Lupa and the Romans behind them. I stood on the beach unsure, if I should follow. I looked out toward the ocean, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a dark haired woman with grey eyes. She wore a goddess's dress and she stared at me sadly.

"Perseus, why do you hesitate?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Athena," She said. My eyes grew wide and I bowed before her.

"I'm sorry my lady, my memories have been taken." I said. Athena looked at me with a sad and guilty look on her face.

"I'm afraid that my brothers and I led you to this tragedy. We never wanted to turn you into the thing that you are now." Athena said.

"So, you think I'm a thing, not a demigod?" I asked incredulously. Athena frowned at me.

"I'm sorry for what we did to you, but you are child of prophecy and lord Zeus ordered us to save you." Athena said.

"Can you restore my memories?" I asked hopefully. Athena looked at me sadly.

"I'm afraid that I'm unable to do that. We freed you from the virus that the titans infected you with. Unfortunately, the damage was done, however not the way they would have liked." Athena said.

"You mean that they thought I was dead or in a coma at the very least, but now my memories have been taken." I said.

"That's not the reason that they might win, your new abilities, you don't know how to use them, do you?" Athena asked. I looked at her in surprise.

"No, I don't know how to use them. How can I win this war and stop Kronos without my new powers?" I asked. Athena held onto my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I had my problems with you as a son of Poseidon, but you've proven yourself worthy of the title of child of the prophecy. Perseus, you don't give up and I know you won't now. Many people count on you and your fatal flaw is loyalty. You will do what is needed, I know you will. Now join the others." Athena said, as she gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded in understanding, as I walked toward the big house to join the others. I turned around expecting the goddess to have disappeared by now, but she was still there looking at me.

"Lady Athena," I said. Athena's eyes widened; she knew that I caught her staring at me.

"Yes, Perseus," She said curiously.

"My mind tells me that I'm twelve years old, but my body looks and feels older. I sense a difference in myself when ..." I started before tapering off. Athena raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"Continue," Athena ordered. She smiled when my face turned red with embarrassment.

"When Annabeth hugged me, I felt warm all over. Kinda like when I was a kid and my mom would tuck me in when I was sick, but different." I said, as I remembered Annabeth hugging me.

"Different how?" Athena asked, already knowing the difference.

"The warmth was so much stronger, my stomach was tied in knots and it felt like a fire was lit in my chest, weird huh?" I said. Athena's smiled widened.

"Not really, you care for my daughter, don't you?" Athena asked hopefully.

"I do, but I just met her or that's what my mind tells me." I answered truthfully.

"What does your heart say?" Athena asked, I looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Well, you sound like someone else that I kinda remember, but its hazy." I said.

"Who?" Athena asked.

"I think I met her long ago, she mentioned my heart and feelings." I said. The woman looked like an older Annabeth for some reason, but I didn't tell Athena that. Athena nodded, and then looked at me pointedly.

"You didn't answer my question." Athena stated.

"She makes me feel happy. When we talk its like the feelings of pain and loss go away, replaced by warmth. What do you think that means?" I asked.

"I think you like Annabeth a lot, she is your best friend, even if you can't remember." Athena said. I gave her a warm smile and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I said. Athena looked at me curiously.

"What for?" She asked.

"For not hating this son of Poseidon and for trying to help me. Its more than most gods would do." I stated.

"Don't judge all of us, so harshly Perseus. Many of us would like to help you more, but the ancient laws forbid it." Athena said. I nodded in understanding. She began to glow, so I turned away as she disappeared into a bright golden light.

I turned back around and looked at the big house. My friends were in there, both old and new, I just wished that I remembered all of them.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We all walked into the big house carefully. Chiron was waiting for us in the recreation room alone. When Lupa saw him her eyes clouded over with some type of emotion. Chiron for his part just stared at her speechless. I thought maybe he had never seen her in human form, but I think it was something else.

"Chiron," Lupa said. Chiron shook his head for a moment.

"Sorry, I've been expecting you. Lord Poseidon informed me of your arrival an hour ago. I thought it better, if I welcomed all of you alone." Chiron said.

"I understand," Lupa said. Chiron looked around the room curiously at the few Roman campers here.

"Where are all of your students?" Chiron asked. Lupa looked down sadly for a moment before she looked up. I could see a lone tear stream down her cheek.

"The rest are dead, I'm afraid." Lupa stated. Chiron's eyes widened in shock, and then I saw the pain in his eyes.

"My respect and sympathies go out to all of you. I take it that they met their fates in battle, like true Romans." Chiron stated. Lupa cleared her throat and stood proudly.

"Yes they did." Lupa said. Chiron nodded in understanding. Chiron looked around until his gaze fell on Thalia, Nico and Bianca. His eyes widened when he saw Bianca.

"Bianca?" He asked in surprise. Bianca smiled as she stepped forward.

"Its me Chiron, my father brought me back to help fulfill the prophecy. He thought Percy lost for good." Bianca said. Chiron gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad that you are back with us. Nico and Thalia, thank the gods that both of you are unharmed." Chiron said.

"Thanks go to Percy, Annabeth, Will, Beck and the Romans." Thalia said, as she gave Jason a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm glad that the quest was successful." Chiron said. Chiron looked around again. "Where is Percy?" The door to the recreation room opened and Percy walked in. His face was calm, but he wore that bewildered look on his face.

"Percy, so glad you're well." Chiron said. Percy looked at him without any emotion. Chiron frowned at this response. "Percy, are you alright?"

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked. Chiron's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is this some type of joke?" Chiron asked. Lupa stepped forward.

"Percy lost his memories. He doesn't remember anything after his first fight with the minotaur.

"How is this possible?" Chiron asked. I stepped forward and explained the entire chain of events. When I finished Chiron stood, his face was filled with shock, grief and dread. "Is there no way to get back his memories?"

"If they come back, it will happen on its own. We cannot interfere in that process." I said. Chiron nodded in acceptance.

"We must train and prepare for battle. Its only a matter of time before the enemy attacks this camp. For this evening everyone will stay here in the big house. I want to introduce the Romans to the campers myself in the morning. I want everyone to get some rest. The top three floor of the house have plenty of guest rooms for all here.

Everyone left the recreation room, except for Lupa and Chiron. I wonder what they're discussing.

When I stepped out of the recreation room, I saw Percy standing by the door.

"Waiting for something?" I asked. Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually I ... was waiting for y-you." Percy said awkwardly. I had to smile at his seaweed brain ways.

"Did you need to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Percy said. He didn't say anything after that.

"Are you going to talk or not seaweed brain." I said before I could catch myself. Something flashed in Percy's lone sea green eye. A small smile crept across his face.

"You aren't making this easy, wise girl." Percy said, and then he looked at me strangely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that.

"Don't worry, that was the nickname you always called me. I always called you seaweed brain." I said.

"I remembered your nickname?" He asked.

"Yes," I said hopefully. A smile crossed Percy's lips at that news. "You needed to talk to me."

"Yes, when we were on the hippocampi and you wrapped your arms around me, I ..." Percy said before he trailed off.

"Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable." I said sadly.

"No you didn't, actually it felt ... a ... n-nice." Percy said. I smiled at that.

"It did?" I asked. Percy sighed, and then he sat down on the couch in the living room. I sat down next to him, our shoulders touching slightly.

"C-can I a-ask you s-something?" Percy stammered.

"Yes," I said amused.

"Were w-we more than f-friends?" He asked. I froze at the question, does he remember?

_**AN: A little cliffy, I know, don't you hate those sometimes, stay tuned, more to come.**_


	18. Anger Returns the Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 18: Anger Returns the Lost

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Were w-we more than f-friends?" He asked. I froze at the question, does he remember? I didn't know what to say, should I tell him the truth? Tell him my dear. My mother's voice said in my head.

"Yes, We were, I mean are, boyfriend and girlfriend." I said carefully. Percy sighed softly, but I still caught it. He looked at me attentively.

"I had this feeling that we were more than friends. I'm sorry, I wish I could remember everything." Percy said, I was shocked, he apologized, what did he have to apologize for?

"Percy, you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault." I said. Percy stepped forward and reached out to me with his right hand. I took his hand quickly, I could feel the warmth of his hand in mine. For the first time in a few days, I felt like I was really home.

"I call you wise girl sometimes." Percy stated, I wasn't sure if it was a question or an announcement.

"Yes, I call you seaweed brain." I said. A smile crossed Percy's lips when I said that. I felt a great weight lift off my shoulders. He's really starting to remember. I watched as he looked up toward the porch of the big house. Realization flashed in his eyes.

"The big house," Percy stated. Percy started to walk towards the big house. He was still holding my hand as I followed along side him. We reached the porch of the big house, Percy touched the porch rail, and then he looked at the table on the porch. A stack of cards was still on the table. "Pinochle," I nodded as my smile widened.

We walked into the big house, Percy's eyes widened as he looked at the inside of the house. I guided him until we reached the recreation room. The room was full of the counselors, the Romans, Lupa, Chiron and Mr. D. Everyone became quiet as Percy and I entered the room. Percy looked around the room and his eyes stopped to look at Mr. D. Mr D for his part just looked at Percy carefully. Percy walked up to the god of wine and madness. I had no idea what he was remembering.

"Peter Johnson?" Percy questioned. The room erupted into laughter, until Mr. D glared at everyone, and the laughing stopped. Percy looked around the room carefully, and then he stared back at Mr. D.

"People around here call me Mr. D." Mr. D said, he had no malice in his voice, if I had to guess I could almost here a little amusement in his tone. Percy looked at him carefully, and then he bowed his head.

"My apologies, sir." Percy said. Mr. D smiled at him.

"See, a hero that knows how to respect the gods and his elders." Mr. D said. We all laughed at that, because Percy was much better at pissing off the gods. Percy looked around the room, he stopped when he looked at Chiron. Chiron was in his centaur form, but that didn't seem to surprise Percy.

"I'm sorry about your tail." Percy said. Chiron's eyes lit up in amusement. Everyone around the table looked curiously at Chiron, but I remembered Percy shooting Chiron in the tail with an arrow as a young camper.

"It's fine my boy. Have a seat my child, you too my dear." Chiron said, as he looked at Percy, and then toward me. Percy and I both sat down, the meeting began again.

"As I already went over, your Roman siblings will be staying in your cabins until there bunkers are restored. I expect all of you to treat them with respect and kindness." Chiron said. Lupa huffed at this pronouncement.

"We do not seek charity. We are here to train and defend the gods from the titans." Lupa said. Chiron stared at her and he didn't look happy.

"We don't need help from weakling Greeks." A son of Mars declared.

"Our camps not destroyed, jack ass." Clarisse yelled. Oh great, here goes the peace.

"Who in he name of Pluto, do you think you are?" Reyna yelled at Clarisse. Clarisse stood up and was about to come over the table at Reyna, but Percy stood up, the patch on his left eye was gone. The red laser eye looked around the room menacingly. The laser fell on the Mars kid first, then Clarisse, and then finally on Reyna.

"All of you shut-up, this bickering will get us no where." Percy yelled. Something was different about his tone. His sea green eye seemed to glow with power and something else. It was the first time I heard him yell since he lost his memory.

"Do not threaten us, boy. You don't even know how to use your powers." Lupa said. What happened to the sweet Lupa that tried to help Percy earlier? The laser light landed on the wolf, and then the laser move just to her right and an intense beam of energy shot forward destroying a glass vase behind her. If a wolf could lose all color in her face, then I think I just saw that.

"Call me boy again you over grown mutt and your fur coat will be decorating my cabin." Percy said ominously. I looked at Percy. That statement was so unlike him. He turned toward me and gave me a wink. I straightened up in my seat when I saw that.

"You threaten me ..." Lupa said, but stopped before she said the word boy again.

"I think this hostility is misplaced. We know that you lost many campers and we are all truly sorry." Chiron said, as he glared at us. We all nodded in agreement as we looked down in shame. Percy for his part stood proudly at the table daring anyone to challenge him. I could tell that Chiron was proud of him by the sincere smile he gave him.

"We must ready our defenses. It is only a matter of time before the titans attack this camp. We need to devise aerial defenses, something that our Roman allies here lacked at their camp. If we're going to survive, we must be prepared." Percy said. Everyone looked at him in awe and with surprise, and then they nodded in agreement.

"Perseus, I mean Percy is right. Romans, assist our allies in the defensive preparations. If I hear of any altercations, the perpetrator will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?" Lupa stated. The Romans all nodded in agreement, and then they all yelled, "Yes my lady."

"Campers, I expect the same from all of you. The Romans are our allies and family, I want you to treat them as such." Chiron stated. Our campers all nodded in understanding.

Mr. D stood up and all of us looked at him carefully. "Good, now get to work, I have to inform the council." Mr. D said. Everyone left except for Lupa, Chiron, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Grover and myself.

"Impressive bluff Percy." Lupa stated. Percy looked at her carefully, and then he smiled.

"Who said I was bluffing?" Percy stated, as his left arm turned into a giant hand, the same hand that had grabbed Lupa by the throat. Lupa's eyes widened.

"You remember," Lupa said. We all stared at Percy, did he really remember everything?

"Yes, I remember just about everything now. The argument made me mad, and then everything just flooded back into my mind. Before that I was remembering bits and pieces, but now most of it is back." Percy said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"It's good to have you back child." Chiron said.

"Thank you sir." Percy said.

"What about the aerial defenses?" Jason asked.

Percy looked at him carefully. "I can help with that, but we'll need the Vulcan and Hephaestus kids to work together." Percy said. Chiron and Lupa seemed to defer to Percy, but I wasn't sure why. "Jason and I will work on the aerial defense. I'll have the Apollo cabin join us." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"What about the ground defenses?" Thalia asked.

"Thals and Annabeth will work together on that with the rest of camp, except for the Mars and Ares cabins" Percy said.

"What about those cabins?" Nico asked.

"They will be on patrol outside of camp. They'll be our early warning system." Percy said.

"What about Nico and I?" Bianca asked. Percy looked at them carefully.

"I need the two of you to go to your dad. We're going to need some skeleton warriors, as many as we can get." Percy said. Bianca and Nico looked at him worriedly.

"How do you know that our dad will help?" Nico asked.

"Let's see, if he doesn't I will go to the underworld, and then blast his palace to Tartarus." Percy stated, as his left arm transformed into a rocket launcher. His red eye flashing dangerously around the room. Percy finally put the patch back on, but the eye had its intended effect. Everyone hung on every word that came out of Percy's mouth.

"Perce, what about me?" Grover asked.

"G-man, I need you to get the other satyrs and nature spirits ready. We'll need their help to slow down the enemy as they enter the forests around camp." Percy said.

"What about the water my child?" Chiron asked. Percy's eye lit up.

"Don't worry, I'll have a talk with the Naiads about the lake and the Nereids about the ocean. We should be safe for a while." Percy said. Everyone nodded in understanding as the jobs were handed out. Nico and Bianca left for the underworld after congratulating Percy for getting his memories back. Thalia left to find the hunters and Jason walked toward the Apollo cabin. Grover left to see Juniper and the other nature spirits. Chiron and Lupa left together and the way they were talking made me suspect that they got along better than I had originally thought. Finally, everyone had left the recreation room besides Percy and me.

"You remember everything?" I asked hopefully. Percy turned towards me with the biggest smile on his face. His lone sea green eye shined with happiness.

"I love you, wise girl." Percy said, as he flashed me his crooked smile. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I didn't know I was crying until I felt the water on my cheeks. Percy pulled me away from him just enough, so that he could see my face. He wiped the tears from my eyes and stared at me worriedly. "Why so sad?"

"I'm not sad seaweed brain, I'm just so happy that you remember." I said. Percy smiled at me again.

"Believe me, I'm very happy too." Percy said, as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. My pulse quickened and I could feel my face heat up. We broke apart after a few seconds, but we were both red faced.

"I thought I lost you." I admitted.

"I was lost, but now I couldn't feel more at home, with you." Percy stated. I just gave him a big smile.

"I wish we didn't have to deal with the war right now." I said. Percy nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully, it will be over soon, and then we can be together." Percy said, as he placed his arm around me and held me closely to his side. I looked up at my best friend, boy friend and the young man that I loved.

"I love you seaweed brain." I said. Percy smiled at me again.

"I never get tired of hearing that." He said in return. For the moment I was content, but I knew it would be short lived. A battle was approaching and the war was definitely not over, and then I remembered the great prophecy. I remembered what it said about the hero, and then I felt my world come crashing down again.

_**AN: Percy has his memories back and he's back with Annabeth, but the great prophecy still casts a shadow over them. Will the titans attack Camp Half Blood like they did Camp Rome or do they have something else planned? More to some, so stay tuned.**_


	19. Burn Baby Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 19: Burn Baby Burn

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"I love you seaweed brain." I said. Percy smiled at me again.

"I never get tired of hearing that." He said in return. For the moment I was content, but I knew it would be short lived. A battle was approaching and the war was definitely not over, and then I remembered the great prophecy. I remembered what it said about the hero, and then I felt my world come crashing down again. My body stiffened as I squeezed Percy's hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just thinking about the ground forces." I lied, Percy looked at me curiously, and then he shook it off. I wasn't sure if he could tell I lied, but he didn't pressure me. "I need to find Thalia and get to work." Percy leaned in and kissed me tenderly. I pulled away after a few seconds, as I made my way to find Thalia.

"See you around seaweed brain, get to work." I ordered as Percy gave me a wry smile.

"Same to you, wise girl." Percy said, as he made his way to the Apollo cabin.

I met Thalia at the sword arena where she stood in front of the majority of camp, only the Apollo, Ares, and Hephaestus cabins were missing. We worked with the other counselors to develop plans to fight the ground invasion that was inevitable. The battle of labyrinth was still evident in everyone's mind. We all silently hoped that none of our friends or siblings would die in the upcoming battle. After several hours we finally left to get some rest. The Hermes cabin led by Connor and Travis would lead the ground patrol around camp. The other campers were resting, but as I sat at my desk in the Athena cabin I knew that most of us were too nervous to sleep. The battle was about to start and I hoped the addition of the few Roman campers and Percy would be enough to win the day.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat in my cabin going over the plans in my mind. The computer part of my brain memorized the map and battle plans. Somehow I was able to merge the two in my mind, so I could get a picture of what was to come. I knew the enemy would send every remaining monster to fight us, however, my biggest concern was the titans and minor gods. Who would they send against us. I had made sure that Krios, Atlas and Hyperion were out of commission, but that still left Prometheus and the minor gods, not to mention Kronos/Luke. I knew I could take all of them, but something in the back of my mind told me that the enemy had something up their sleeve. I laid on my bed and went to sleep, still wary of the battle to come.

I awoke a few hours later to the sounds of explosions, screams and fighting. I ran out of my cabin, still dressed from last night. I uncapped Riptide as I ran to Half Blood Hill to see the massive titan army fighting the campers. The enemy was still outside the barrier, but Ares and Mars camper looked pretty beat up, but they were all still alive. The Ares and Mars camper were now back inside the boundary with our ground forces ready for battle. I heard someone run up to me, it was Jason.

"Perce, the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins are ready for the air defense." Jason said excitedly.

"Good, tell Michael Yew to start the air defense. I want the Pegasi in the air with their archers, now." I ordered. Jason ran off toward the stables. After a few minutes I saw dozens of Pegasi fly into the air with Apollo campers on their backs. They had their celestial bronze arrows ready for the fight. I ran to Beck and Jake; they stood with the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. They had catapults and massive crossbows that could fire into the air to take out ground and air forces.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"We got it Perce. Jake is going to lead the ground artillery, while I take the air defense artillery." Beck said.

"Good, I need to find Jason." I said, as I ran off to find my cousin. Jason floated in mid-air with the Apollo campers flying around him on the Pegasi. He had two belts strapped across his chest filled with celestial bronze grenades and Greek fire containers. Jason was our demigod dive bomber. Suddenly, sounds of giant eagles could be heard heading our way. I looked up in the air to see half eagle and half lion creatures, Griffons. They dove toward us with the giant bat-like creatures behind them. The bats dropped Greek fire on the camp, instantly setting fire to several cabins. The wood nymphs and satyrs were putting out the fires, as they started. I watched as the Apollo campers fought aerial dogfights with the Griffons and bats. Jason joined them. He would cause the enemy weapons to miss using the wind currents.

I had a strange feeling, so I turned around, instantly I was in the talons of a Griffon. The creature squeezed me tightly, but it didn't hurt. I could hear Jason and the Apollo campers screaming at me. Beck and the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabins were sending up giant arrows and Greek fire grenades that would explode into the air. One device came too close to the Griffon that was holding me, the surprised creature dropped me when the bomb exploded.

I fell towards the earth; I was over three thousand feet in the air. I could hear the screams of my friends as I fell, but I didn't panic. I knew a way to survive. I concentrated and my legs began to glow until they had morphed into a giant rocket. The rocket ignited and I flew into the air at incredible speeds. My left arm changed into a rocket launcher, while I took off my eye patch. I flew through the air like a jet fighter as I launched rockets and sent laser fire at Griffons and giant bats alike. I could hear my friends screaming as I powered through the air. After just a few minutes the air forces of the enemy were destroyed. I ordered the rest of our air forces to strike the enemy ground forces. I ran to the front lines to see Annabeth and Thalia back to back fighting two Laestrygonians.

My laser eye fired cutting the head off one giant while I shot the other with my left arm that had changed into a grenade launcher. Thalia and Annabeth both looked at me in surprise.

"Nice of you to show up kelp head." Thalia stated with her patented smirk.

"Sorry, we had our hands full with the air defense." I said. I looked around and it looked like the ground defense was working well, especially with the air support. I smiled as Jason and the Apollo campers swooped down on some unsuspecting Empousa.

A roar from across the battlefield caught everyone's attention. I looked down across the field that separated Thalia's tree from the magical boundary of camp. The enemy had broken through the boundary.

"How did they break through?" I asked. Thalia and Annabeth looked at me sadly. They pointed back towards Thalia's pine tree. The Golden Fleece was gone and beneath the tree laid the pale corpse of Peleus. I felt sorry for the dragon, he was a good protector. "The traitor," Annabeth and Thalia both nodded in agreement. I heard the roar again, I looked towards the sound to see a large fire red drakon, it had smoke coming out of its nostrils and it's eyes looked like smoldering black stones. I saw some movement on the back of the monster, there was somebody on its back. I looked closer to see a man wearing a tuxedo sitting on the creature's back, Prometheus. "Prometheus, only he would be arrogant enough to wear a tuxedo to a fight."

"That's a huge drakon." Thalia said, as she marveled at the size of the beast.

"How do we stop that thing?" Grover asked. He had joined us just a few seconds ago. Everyone looked at Annabeth for a plan, except for me. I was walking towards the beast with Riptide in my right hand and my left arm turned into a large rectangular shield.

"Hey, didn't your daddy tell you to wear armor to a fight?" I asked, as I approached the drakon. Prometheus eyed me curiously.

"Percy Jackson, I see that the rumors of your survival were true." Prometheus said.

"Rumors, tell that to Hyperion, Atlas and Krios." I said. Prometheus's sly smile eroded, I knew that Kronos had told him about the others. "Where are all your minor gods?" Prometheus's face grew red with anger.

"They have become neutral all of a sudden, I suppose you had something to do with that." Prometheus accused.

"Not directly, but I guess they didn't want to end up like your uncle." I stated. I looked around the battlefield and noticed that Prometheus and his drakon were the only enemy forces around me. The others were fighting close to Thalia's tree. "Why don't you call off this attack?" Prometheus glared at me, but I saw fear in his eyes.

"We shall never surrender until Kronos destroys Olympus." He said, but he had no confidence in his voice.

"Where is your master, anyway?" I asked. Prometheus looked taken aback by the question. He looked around, as if Kronos would appear at any moment. "He's not coming is he? I think you backed the wrong horse, if you give up now, I won't hurt you or your drakon."

"Never," Prometheus yelled as the drakon opened its mouth and sent a plume of fire towards me. I held my shield in front of me. I could feel the intense heat of the drakon's breath against my shield, and then I remembered. I could use the enemy's power against them. My shield began to turn the massive heat of the flames into energy, my fuel cells began to drain the power from the drakon's flames. The flames began to subside, the drakon looked shocked. Eventually, the fire extinguished itself. I felt tremendous power flow through me. My laser eye began to pulse with energy. The red light of my eye began to blink like a turn signal on a car. The light from my eye reflected in the eyes of the drakon and Prometheus. I could feel their fear, but they had their chance. I unleashed a power blast from my eye. It wasn't focused like a laser beam, this was a blast of tremendous heat and power. The power was like a supernova. Prometheus screamed in agony as his body caught fire and he fell off the drakon hitting the ground hard. The titan rolled along the ground until the flames ceased, but it was too late for him. Prometheus laid on the ground; he was burned to crisp. He wasn't dead, but he wouldn't regenerate for hundreds of years.

I looked back at the drakon and it seemed to be relishing in the heat from my attack, that is until my red eye turned white hot. The drakon began to scream in agony as it reached its heat limit the creature's tough hide finally caught fire and burned like a solar flare. After just a few minutes nothing was left of the monster, but a pile of ashes. I turned off my eye and placed the patch back over it. I turned around to see the few monsters left retreating across the border in defeat, with their leader defeated they lost all will to fight.

I heard someone land behind me, I turned to see Jason standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face. "Perce, you can fly." Jason said, I couldn't help, but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Not as fun as a Pegasus, but it'll do." I stated. Reyna, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover joined us. I gave Thalia an amused smile when she saw Reyna give her brother a kiss on the lips.

"That was incredible Perce." Grover said.

"Thanks, G-man." I said.

"Does this mean the wars over?" Travis Stoll asked, as he approached us with his brother Connor at his side.

"Maybe not," A voice said from behind us. We all turned around to see Chiron and Lupa standing behind us.

"Romans, to the big house for a war council meeting." Lupa said. Jason and Reyna with the other Romans ran toward the big house.

"Campers to the big house." Chiron said. I looked at both of them worriedly.

"Its not over is it?" I asked. Chiron and Lupa both looked at each other and for once I saw fear in both of their eyes at once. Something has really spooked them.

"It's Mount St. Helens, it just blew up, Typhon is free." Chiron stated ominously. I looked at my friends and their happy faces were gone. Everyone looked scared, but for some reason I didn't. Why wasn't I scared of the greatest monster ever created?

_**AN: The titan army is defeated and they didn't even have to attack the Princess Andromeda, but now Typhon is free. Percy isn't scared like everyone else, but should he be? Does Kronos have another plan up his sleeve? It might be a while before I can update again as I have a major project due by Friday, but I'll try to have new chapters for both stories by the end of the weekend.**_


	20. Battles to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 20: Battles to Come

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

We finally made it to the Big House. I walked in behind Chiron and Lupa, taking a seat between Annabeth and Thalia. The atmosphere in the recreation room was tense, to say the least.

"Now children, I guess all of you have heard the news?" Chiron asked.

"Is it really true that Typhon is free?" Katie Gardner asked. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was terrified.

"Yes, my dear child, the king of monsters has been freed. We're not sure how, but it appears that this was part of Kronos's plan." Chiron said. The room broke out into arguments as campers discussed the likelihood of defeating Typhon. I stood up furiously, and then I slammed my left hand on the table, which broke in half. The room became deadly silent.

"I will not allow all of you to give up before we have even fought a battle against Typhon," I growled. The computer part of my brain was racing with images and data on Typhon, as well as possible attack scenarios. "The gods will need our help, and I intend to do anything that I can."

"What can we do Percy? Typhon is too powerful for demigods to fight directly," Malcolm said. A smile crossed my face.

"Absolutely correct. That's why we'll fight him indirectly," I said. Annabeth stood up next to me with a light shining in her grey eyes.

"Percy's right. We can lay traps in his path, and try to move him away from populated areas," Annabeth said. I gave her a firm nod.

"We could also setup some Greek fire mines. Those should get his attention," Beckendorf suggested. The other campers nodded in agreement.

"What about the monster army, isn't it still a threat?" Connor Stoll asked. He was right.

"My sources on Olympus tell me that this last battle decimated the ranks of the monster army," Chiron said. "Unfortunately, the demigods that support Kronos are still in sufficient number to pose a threat to Olympus. Athena believes that Kronos will have them attempt to spy on and attack the Empire State building. We will need an army demigods to counter these assaults."

"We'll need three groups for the upcoming missions," I said. One group will stay at camp as defense. I think that Ceres, Demeter, Bacchus and Dionysus campers should be able to defend camp. Lupa and Chiron will stay here to provide support and guidance. Group two will defend Olympus. I suggest that the Zeus, Jupiter, Ares, Mars, Hermes, Mercury, Aphrodite and Venus campers defend Olympus. Jason and Thalia will be in charge."

"The rest of us will be in the third group?" Beck asked.

"Yes, the rest of the campers will work to delay Typhon and keep him away from major cities. The gods will be attacking him by force. Nico, will your father fight Typhon?" I asked worriedly.

"I think so," Nico answered.

"Good, then Beck and Annabeth will be in charge of the third group. Nico and Bianca, you will provide support- and we'll need some friendly hellhounds for quick transportation," I said. Nico and Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Seaweed brain, you forgot about yourself. What are you going to be doing?" Annabeth asked with a smirk. My face didn't change and Annabeth's smirk quickly subsided.

"My father is busy fighting Oceanus, but he is needed to fight Typhon, especially if we can't keep the monster from reaching Manhattan," I said carefully.

"What are you planning?" Annabeth asked warily. I sighed knowing that she wouldn't like it.

"I will go to Atlantis and help defeat Oceanus."

The room fell silent again. Annabeth's head sank into her hands and she wouldn't look at me.

"Perseus is correct, Typhon cannot be defeated without Lord Neptune," Lupa said.

"Yes, Percy is the only one who can help Lord Poseidon in his battle against Oceanus," Chiron agreed.

"Does everyone know their roles now?" I asked, looking around the table. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Chiron and Lupa both gave me a reassuring glance.

"Good, campers dismissed." Chiron said.

Everyone around the table departed to inform their various cabins. Chiron and Lupa left, too, intending to talk with their defense force. Jason and Thalia went to prepare for their trip to Manhattan. Beckendorf left to debrief his cabin and the campers who would assist in the battle against Typhon. The only people left in the recreation room were Annabeth and me. I wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

Annabeth looked up at me and I could see her fighting back tears. She wiped them away quickly and I saw a determined look on her face. I knew what was about to happen. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Annabeth asked, livid.

"It has to be done." I replied calmly. I hoped that I could stay that way; there was no reason for both of us to be angry.

"Why do you always have to put yourself in danger?" Annabeth asked. Her grey eyes were even darker now.

"Wise girl, you know I'm the only one who can help my dad." I said. I hoped to use logic to reason with her, but I doubted it would work considering how angry she was.

Annabeth stood up and was about to run out of the door, but I couldn't let her leave this way. I grabbed her arm, and she tried to shove me away. I let go before I accidentally hurt her.

"Annabeth, please don't be angry, I have to do this." Annabeth turned around. I guess the softness of my voice and they way I pleaded with her made her anger fade, just a little. Her eyes were dark grey and angry, but the desperate look on my face made her second guess her actions.

"If you don't care about your life, then why should I?" Annabeth asked. I could tell she was still angry, but I knew that she wanted me to be the one to give in. I couldn't.

"I'm so sorry. I know that it's not fair, but you need to know that I love you," I whispered softly. Annabeth's eyes widened; a few tears leaked from her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and a quiet understanding passed between us.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I smiled at her hopefully.

"I'll come back, I promise on the Styx." Thunder roared outside the Big House. Annabeth smiled at me.

"You have to now," Annabeth said softly. I held her in my arms and I prayed to the gods that I would keep my promise. We let go of each other a few minutes later, and I kissed her goodbye. We gave each other one last wave, she walked to her cabin, and I walked to the beach. The ocean was a beautiful blue-green color and the water was so calm that it reflected the light like a mirror. I knew that the calm ocean surface masked the battle below well. At least my dad could still hide the turmoil of battle from the surface. I entered the water and swam toward Atlantis, bracing myself for a battle unlike any I had experienced before.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I entered the Athena cabin and found my siblings waiting for me. I told everyone else about our mission.

"So you and Beckendorf will lead this mission?" Malcolm asked. I knew exactly what he was asking.

"Percy is going to join his father in Atlantis; he hopes to turn the tide of battle against Oceanus," I said, trying not to smile at my pun. "Everyone pack a bag, but pack light. We'll need to move at a moment's notice." My brothers and sisters left to pack. I grabbed a small duffel bag and packed my essentials, including Daedalus's laptop in its protective case. This battle would be unlike any I had done before. Our plan was to do a lot of hit and run attacks, hoping to get Typhon to slow down and to move in the direction we wanted.

A knock on the door broke me away from my thoughts. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Beck standing in front of me with his brothers and sisters behind him. They were loaded with large backpacks and wore their best celestial bronze armor.

"You do know that we're traveling by hellhound, right?" I asked. Beck and the rest of his sibling's eyes widened. I heard a loud "Woof!" and turned to see Mrs. O'Leary stampeding toward us. Beck placed his palm up and she stopped immediately. She sat down making the ground shake slightly.

"Good girl," Beck said. "We're just waiting for Nico and Bianca to get here with a few of your cousins." Mrs. O'Leary's tail pounded against the ground. When the windows began to rattle, Malcolm ran out of my cabin yelling about the noise. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the hellhound.

"What's she doing here?" Malcolm said with a little fear in his voice. Malcolm was always afraid of dogs and even more so about hellhounds, but I tried not to poke fun at that.

"Calm down Malcolm, we're using hellhounds for transport," I said. His eyes widened in shock.

"Is it safe?" Malcolm asked worriedly. Beck laughed. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I can't believe you're scared of Mrs. O'Leary. She's the friendliest animal I've ever seen," Beck said. Malcolm huffed at that statement.

"She's still a hellhound," He said. He was about to protest again, but I cut him off.

"We're using them, so get over it. Bianca and Nico will be here soon and they will vouch for the hellhounds." Malcolm's eyes lit up when I said that Bianca would be here, and then he sighed in resignation.

"Okay, but I sure hope you know what you're doing." Malcolm walked back into the cabin. I looked at Beck and the rest of his siblings, who were grinning at me.

"What?" I asked harshly. That wiped the smirks off their faces.

"Nothing. We'll meet you at the beach- that's where Nico and Bianca said they would meet us," Beck said, trying to diffuse the situation. I nodded and retreated into my cabin.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Jason and I walked to the Zeus cabin. I had been worried about him ever since we left the remains of the Roman camp. He seemed distant; he even stayed away from Reyna.

"Jason, are you okay?" I asked, trying not to sound too much like a mother hen.

"Wow, this must be Thalia's motherly side," Jason quipped. I rolled my eyes before I gave him the death glare.

"Shut up, I'm just worried about you." I said. Jason sighed, as if he knew that this conversation was inevitable.

"I miss camp. The Greeks are better than I thought, no offense, but it's just not home."

"I understand I'm sorry about all the campers that you lost." I consoled him.

"I blame myself, I should have been better. I'm a big three kid and I let everyone down."

"Listen here mister, there were several big three kids there and no one could save camp not even Percy," I said harshly. Jason flinched under my glare. I pulled him into a hug and after a few seconds we separated.

"Thanks, Thalia, I'm sorry," Jason said. I looked at my once little brother and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay; now let's get our team together. We have the home of the gods to defend." I said firmly. Jason gave me a determined smile before we left our cabin.

_**AN: A big shout out to my Beta, Starlit Reader, thank you so much for all your help on this chapter. I looked forward to working with you on more chapters and stories in the future. Also, thank you to everyone who volunteered to be a Beta for me, but I think Starlit is great, don't you agree? This chapter is really just filler and sets up the next several chapters, which will include; the Battle for Atlantis, the Battle for Olympus, and the Battle against Typhon. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	21. The Ocean's Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 21: The Ocean's Threat

_**AN: The conversations in this chapter happen underwater, therefore the italics text relates to the underwater discussions.**_

_In Route to Atlantis_

**Percy's POV**

As I sank down into the depths of Long Island Sound, I could feel the battle beneath the surface. It was far away, but the ripple effect that it had on the ocean was obvious. Well, at least to me. Suddenly, I had an idea to speed up my expedition to Atlantis. I concentrated on my legs and I was able to transform them into a massive water jet. I willed the sea to push me forward as the water jet exploded behind me, making me rocket through the water at speeds beyond imagination. I wasn't sure how I was able to transform my legs—first into rocket engines, and now into water jets. Hephaestus had told me that my left arm was the only cybernetic prosthetic that could morph into other objects, but now my legs could as well. I would have to ask him about that later.

I continued on my journey, passing massive schools of fish and undersea clouds of plankton. Eventually, I could see the lights of Atlantis before me. I slowed myself to a more modest speed as I approached the great city. The first things I saw were massive explosions and armies fighting. The explosions created clouds of debris, and I realized with a shock that the debris was actually people. Mermen. They were dressed in gold armor, and they were fighting creatures that looked like they were half shark and half man. These creatures had the heads of sharks and their skin color matched the shark species they represented. For example, one of the creatures had the head of a hammerhead shark and his skin color was the same dull grey. The creatures had normal human bodies, except for their webbed hands and feet. I guessed that these were the sharkmen Tyson had told me about.

I tried to avoid the terrible sight of the battles that raged around me as I stared at the city. Atlantis seemed to glow with an ethereal light. I realized that the buildings were made of living coral. Some of the bigger buildings were made of a swirled white and blue marble that I had never seen before. This city was nothing like Olympus, but to my eyes it was more beautiful.

Sea creatures of all sorts swam passed and into the city. They avoided the battles for the most part, but some creatures joined the fighting. Massive groups of sharks, squid and other types of fish I had never seen before entered the fray against the forces of Oceanus.

A colossal squid swam toward a massive dome in the center of the city. The dome was made of an unusual glass that seemed to glow with power. The squid approached the dome and a large tentacle extended up and over the structure. Before it could strike, a massive beam of blue light shot from the dome and hit the squid in the head. The creature dissolved into the ocean water, like a cloud of food coloring.

That power could only come from one person, my father. I made my legs return to normal and swam right through the glass dome, as if it wasn't there. Once inside, I realized that I was still in seawater. The dome allowed all kinds of sea creatures to enter and exit. I looked down and saw several figures looking over a map in the tiled floor. The tiles morphed into different shapes, some of which were three dimensional. Two large masses were clearly visible in the map. On one side were the forces of Atlantis. Mermen, sharks, whales and other creatures were fighting the forces of Oceanus. Oceanus's army was comprised of large groups of sharkmen with masses of giant squid, large crustaceans and other creatures I couldn't identify.

I concentrated on the figures looking at the map. A beautiful dark haired woman stood looking over the map wearing gold armor. She had tiny antenna or something extending out of her head. A dark-haired man floated next to her. He had two fish tails, and his upper body was that of a young man. He had the build of a swimmer: lean, but muscled. His skin had a light bluish tinge to it. An older man stood in front of him. He wore gold armor that seemed to weigh him down. His hair and long, flowing beard were white. He held a golden walking staff in his hand. On the opposite side of him was a large dolphin, but for some reason I knew he was more than that.

I slowly lowered myself to the tiled floor, but before I could reach it, I heard a voice in my head that I would know anywhere. _Percy! _I looked around to see my little brother Tyson swimming towards me excitedly.

_Tyson? _I asked. He was wearing work overalls and held a hammer in his hand, as if he had just materialized from the forges. He engulfed me in a tight hug. He would have normally squeezed me to a pulp, but with my cybernetic systems and metal bones all he could do was squeeze my new, sturdy body.

I turned towards the center of the room to see everyone staring at us, but especially me. Tyson and I swam over to the assembled group. I looked closely at the older man in the middle, and then my computer brain seemed to register that this man was Poseidon.

_Dad? _Poseidon gave me a tired smile at first, but then his eyes brightened when he saw my worried expression.

_Percy! Please excuse my appearance. My form reflects the state of my kingdom, and, as you can tell, my realm is in great turmoil. I'm happy to see you son, but why are you here?_

_Sorry that I couldn't call, but I'm here to help. _An irritated huff came from beside my father. The younger guy was scowling at me, as if I was some kind of annoying bug.

_Percy Jackson, come to finally help out. _I glared at him, already itching to blast him to the moon.

_Percy, this is your, ah, brother, Triton, _Poseidon said awkwardly. The tension in the room was clearly evident.

_Half-brother, _The woman next to my father said.

My father looked at her and sighed. _This is my wife, Amphitrite. _I looked at her carefully and bowed my head in respect. She barely regarded me, but I let it slide.

I took a step forward, and everyone looked at me cautiously.

_Typhon is free, and we think that the remaining Titan forces will try a covert attack on Olympus. Camp Half Blood has sent two forces to assist the gods. I came here to help you against Oceanus._

Triton snorted, if that was possible underwater. _How can you help, little demigod?_

I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. _How many Titans have _you _defeated? _Triton glared at me, and then looked away. He clearly knew about the battles I had fought.

_My boy, we can definitely use your help, _my father said.

Amphitrite stared at Poseidon incredulously. _You can't expect us to rely on this child for assistance?_

My father glared at her. _Any assistance is always welcome. I think you'll find Percy more than capable of holding his own._

The queen of Atlantis scoffed. _How? He's a child and a mortal._

I looked at my father; he gave me a slight nod to encourage me. I removed my eye patch and the laser eye lit up the tiled floor of the room. Amphitrite and Triton looked at me fearfully. I focused on my left arm and it began to glow, until it had transformed into a large harpoon gun.

I grinned. _I think that you'll find that I'm full of surprises. Just point me in the right direction and I will fight. _The two immortals just stared at me awestruck. My father gave me a warm smile that seemed to lighten the tension in the room.

The dolphin swam forward slightly. _My lord, I would be honored to fight alongside young Perseus._

My father turned toward the dolphin and nodded. _Thank you, Delphin. Percy, this is Delphin, the god of dolphins. He will be your commander in the field._

I bowed my head toward the large dolphin. _I'm honored, my lord. _

_Father, where do you want me to fight? _Triton asked. Poseidon touched his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. He looked at myhalf-brother, and then Amphitrite.

_Triton, I want you and your mother to lead the mermen army in their assaults. I will face Oceanus, head on. _Triton and Amphitrite bowed and swam away, but not before giving me one last glare.

Poseidon looked at me sympathetically. _I'm sorry for that. Triton is jealous and Amphitrite has never forgiven me for my past involvement with your mother._

_I understand, father. I guess I shouldn't be too mad at them. It _is _an awkward situation. _Poseidon gave me a thoughtful smile.

_Daddy, can I fight with Percy? _Tyson asked.

My father turned toward my little brother. _Tyson, I've told you that I need you in the forges. The army needs weapons_. Tyson looked down toward his large feet sadly before he turned and walked away.

He didn't even say goodbye to me, he was so lost in his own thoughts.

I looked back towards my father. _Dad, you should let him fight. He's a good fighter._

Poseidon gave me a stern look. _He is too young to fight in these battles. I will not lose him._

_However, you'll let me fight. How is that different? _I asked.

Poseidon regarded me closely and visibly sighed. _You have already proven yourself against formidable foes. Tyson has no experience in such conflicts._

_He'll never get that experience, if you don't let him fight, _I rationalized.

Poseidon just looked at me, and then he frowned. _You sound like a child of Athena._

_I guess they finally rubbed off on me. It was bound to happen._

My father's face brightened into an amused grin. _I'll think about it. Now off to battle my boy, good luck. _He motioned for me to follow Delphin.

I followed the dolphin through the great dome and into the turbulent waters that surrounded the city.

_Delphin, where are we going? _I asked curiously. The dolphin tilted his head toward a great sea plain that was opposite a large undersea mountain. I looked in that direction to see massive armies of sea creatures fighting against each other.

_That is my army. They are engaged in battle against the sea creatures that support the Titan of the sea. Those are ancient creatures, some of which I haven't seen in millennia. _I looked closely at the battlefield. A large force of sharks, dolphins and whales werefighting against giant squid, colossal squid, giant crabs and a huge creature that looked like an octopus of some type.

_What is that? _I asked, pointing to the unusually large and ferocious octopus. Delphin looked toward the creature, and I could almost feel him shiver at the sight of it.

_Perseus, that is the great Leviathon. It has been a long time since that creature has shown itself to the forces of Lord Poseidon. He will be difficult to fight, but we must prevail. The good of the oceans and their inhabitants depend on our victory._

I was suddenlystruck with the sheer importance of this battle. This fight would not only preserve or destroy Atlantis, but more importantly, it wouldserve as a final battle to preserve or destroy numerous species of sea creatures, and the fate of the ocean itself. The stakes were higher, and we had no margin for error.

_**AN: This chapter sets up the battle for the oceans. Next chapter I will focus on the fight against Typhon. Stay tuned more to come. My thanks again to Starlit Reader, my excellent Beta.**_


	22. Damage Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 22: Damage Control

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth POV**

I stood among the members of the Athena and Minerva cabins. There were three Minerva kids from Camp Rome and the six children of Athena, including me. Across from us were the Hephaestus cabin and the remnants of the Vulcan cabin. Only three Vulcan kids had made it safely from Camp Rome, whereas there were seven Hephaestus kids. Beck and his siblings carried large duffel bags filled with explosives and other equipment. My cabin had communication equipment, maps, and our rations. With Bianca and Nico coming soon, we had a force of twenty-one half bloods.

Suddenly, the air around the beach became colder and I could feel the light dim around us. Without warning, twenty hellhounds jumped out of the shadows. I could see Mrs. O'Leary in the midst of them. The hellhounds growled at us, but Mrs.O'Leary barked sharply and they stopped. Two figures jumped out of the shadows. They landed near Malcolm and I causing both of us to jump back in surprise, until we realized it was Nico and Bianca.

"Sorry guys," Nico said. He and his sister looked tired, but they seemed to recover quickly.

"Hi, Bianca," Malcolm said, his cheeks turning red. I gave him a wry smile as I elbowed him playfully in the ribs. Bianca waved, blushing.

Nico looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes in disgust. He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, we've got a job to do," I said.

"Good," Bianca said. "No more than two or three to a hellhound. We need to make sure they keep their energy." I looked over at Beckendorf and his siblings. Nyssa was standing next to her brother looking worried.

"Nyssa, you're going to ride with me. That way we can keep in touch with both cabins," I said. Nyssa gave me a thankful smile as she walked over to me. "We'll take Mrs. O'Leary."

The lovable dog lumbered over to Nyssa and me before kneeling down for us. We tied our gear around her back and we climbed aboard. Everyone else boarded their hellhounds. Bianca and Nico stood in front of our group.

"Where to first?" Nico asked.

"The last report was that the monster was in Idaho, so first stop Boise," I said. The hellhounds and both children of Hades ran for the shadows before we disappeared on our way to confront the greatest of all monsters.

If you've never been shadow traveling, let's just say that it's an unnerving experience. We entered the world of shadows and the first feeling was the icy cold of the darkness. I could feel the warmth of Mrs. O'Leary under me, but everything around us was dark, like we were in outer space. We flew through the shadows as if we were in a wind tunnel, moving with remarkable speed. I could see the glowing red eyes of the other hellhounds. It looked like a strange laser light show as we traveled.

We suddenly erupted out of the shadows and into the middle of a city park. For those who have never shadow traveled before, the feeling can make you nauseous at best. My stomach was tied in knots, but I got over it quickly. Nyssa on the other hand fell off of Mrs. O'Leary's back and began to vomit all over the ground. I couldn't see everyone, but the sound of others throwing up in the park could be heard all around us. Looked like she wasn't the only one with intestinal problems.

I pulled out my laptop, the glowing delta symbol lighting up the darkness around me. My computer said it was nine in the evening. The night wasn't completely black yet, but for some reason the sky looked darker than it should. I had a bad feeling about this. I looked at a weather report online and realized that Typhon was closer to Boise than I originally had estimated. He was only an hour outside of the city. I looked towards the east to see the buildings of the city in the distance. The park we were in was on the outskirts of the city and would be a good place to set traps.

I turned to see Nyssa looking at me. Her skin was pale, but she wasn't sick anymore.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was just… disturbing," she said. I laughed.

"You'll get used to it, especially since we'll be doing a lot more of it soon," I said. Nyssa seemed to pale even more at my words.

"Have you seen Beckendorf?" I asked. Nyssa took out some type of communicator; it looked like a cross between a satellite phone and a two-way radio. She studied the display before she punched a few buttons. Suddenly, a three dimensional hologram appeared in her hand.

"Incredible," I murmured. Nyssa smiled. After a few seconds, an image of Beck appeared in the hologram.

"Nyssa, Annabeth, are you two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine. Where are you?" I asked. He looked around for a moment.

"Just on the other side of the hilltop," he said. I looked around and spotted the same hilltop about a hundred yards away.

"Good. Typhon is an hour out. We need to set your traps so that we can move him towards the north, away from the most populated parts of the city, got it?" I asked.

Beckendorf nodded.

"We'll meet over here." He held up a map of the park for us to see. The area was only about two hundred yards away.

"See you there in five," I said, as Nyssa cut the connection. I looked around us to see ten hellhounds and their riders. "You heard that, pack your gear everyone. We've got some walking to do."

I just hoped that we would have enough time to set the traps before Typhon got here.

* * *

_Manhattan_

**Thalia POV**

The Hunters and I waited impatiently at the base of the Empire State Building. Artemis was with the other Olympians fighting Typhon.

"There they are," Phoebe said, as she pointed toward the three white vans heading our way. On the side of each van were the words Delphi Strawberry Service, the cover name for Camp Half-Blood. The doors opened and thirty demigods stepped out, led by my brother Jason.

"Clarisse, get your cabin together. You'll have first watch on the ground floor," Jason ordered. Clarisse nodded and began to order her siblings around. "Connor and Travis, your cabin will set up traps inside the first floor. Make sure you work with Clarisse on their placement. I don't want our own people setting off the traps." Travis and Connor nodded before they ran off with their cabin mates in tow. "Will, the Apollo cabin will set up sniper positions on the second and third floors," Jason said. "I want all around the building covered. Thalia, I think the Hunters should join them. Between your two groups we should have a good chance of helping out our ground forces. Remember, the enemy will not be a large force, more like a covert force that will try to infiltrate and destroy Olympus."

"What about the thrones? Shouldn't we have a small force in Olympus guarding the throne room?" I asked. Jason gave me a wry smile.

"That's where we come into play. You and I along with the Aphrodite and Venus campers will guard the throne room directly."

"You heard him," I called to the campers and Hunters. "Everybody get in position." Jason and I started walking into the lobby to go to Olympus as everyone else took up their assigned positions.

By now the guard was about to have a heart attack with all the demigods and hunters in the building.

"Are you two in charge? You need to get these people out of here," the guard said, looking slightly panicked. I leaned forward and grabbed the guard by the collar, so quickly that he almost fell out of his seat.

"These people are all that stands between you and Kronos's minions," I growled. "I think it would be better if you went home for the day. Now hand over that key, or you're going to get the shock of your life." I let an arc of electricity strike the wall right next to the guard's head. His eyes were as big as saucers now. He gave me the elevator key with a very shaky hand and passed out. I heard laughing, so I turned around to see Clarisse cracking up by the far wall.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Clarisse. Just for that you get to make sure this guy wakes up and leaves." Clarisse scowled and nodded grudgingly.

I pushed the elevator button and the door opened immediately. Jason and I stepped into the elevator followed by the ten children of Aphrodite and Venus. Silena Beauregard stood between me and Jason with a worried expression on her face.

"Silena, don't worry. Beckendorf is with Annabeth and the others. He'll be fine," I reassured her. She gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks, Thalia," she said quietly. "I know it must be hard for a Hunter to think about some silly Aphrodite girl who's lovesick over a boy."

"Don't worry, you and Beckendorf seem happy together. Plus, I'm not the usual boy hating Hunter." I said. Jason chuckled.

"Shut it, Sparky," I said. He shot me the death glare. I just gave him an amused smirk in response. The elevator doors opened, and Jason and I exited first followed by Silena and her siblings.

"Set up positions around the elevator and in sniper positions in order to guard the walkway to Olympus," Jason ordered. Drew walked up to him and traced her finger along his chest suggestively.

"How about you and I go to my mom's place? I don't think she would mind. We could have some fun together," Drew whispered, smiling flirtatiously. Jason was frozen as if under a spell. I was about to go kick her ass, but Silena stepped forward.

"Drew, stop charmspeaking the poor boy and get back with the others. You have your orders," Silena said. Drew gave her the death glare before leaving in a huff. Silena turned around and snapped her fingers in front of Jason's face. He immediately shook off the spell he was under. He looked at Silena and me with a confused look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Drew is a charmspeaker. She had you under her spell, but she'll leave you alone now," Silena said.

"Thanks," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You just saved my life, 'cause if Reyna ever found out I'd be dead."

I laughed. "Don't worry, Sparky. We won't say anything to your girlfriend." Silena smirked mischievously. Jason just shook his head as he pulled me away from Silena and toward the throne room.

The thrones were empty as we expected, but I saw a young girl in a brown robe tending the flames of the hearth. She looked to be about twelve, with brown hair that flowed to her shoulders and eyes like orange flames. Jason bowed quickly and pulled me into a bow as well.

"Lady Vesta, please excuse my sister. She meant no disrespect," Jason said sincerely. She motioned for us to rise, smiling at us warmly.

"Jason Grace, this is my Greek form, Hestia," the girl said. "Do not fret. I'm used to others ignoring me. People always take their home and hearth for granted, and unfortunately that sentiment applies to me as well."

"I'm sorry my lady, I…" I started to say before the goddess raised her hand to cut me off.

"No harm has been done, my dear. I should be thanking you and your brother. You have come to defend Olympus. When all the others leave, I stay to tend the hearth and protect our home. I'm not much of a warrior, but I will do what I can to protect my home and family."

"Do you know about the possible attack on Olympus?" I asked. Hestia sighed before nodding.

"Yes, although I fear this attack will not be army against army," she said. "Kronos's forces are scattered and in disarray. The victory at Camp Half-Blood has taken a lot out of them. However, Kronos always has a backup plan. He will do all that he can to weaken us in our fight against Typhon. Therefore, he will attack the throne room and try to destroy the thrones of the Olympians. That's why my brother Zeus has Aeolus and his helpers guarding the sky around Olympus."

"What about the ground? Did he do nothing to protect that?" I asked incredulously. Hestia nodded, giving me a thoughtful glance.

"I agree and so does Athena. She asked Chiron to send a force to assist in the defense of Olympus."

"Did she say anything about the nature of their attack?" I asked.

"She didn't know. She suspects that Kronos has a new plan, especially since he won't be able to conduct a full out invasion of Manhattan."

"But how could they invade Manhattan without the mortals seeing them?" Jason asked.

"Athena believed that their previous plan had something to do with the great prophecy," Hestia said. "Specifically the line about the world in endless sleep."

"Endless…? Oh. Morpheus? She thinks Morpheus is going to put the whole island asleep?" I asked skeptically.

"I believe she does, but now that plan has probably changed," Hestia said.

"But if it's part of the prophecy, how can it change?" Jason asked. He definitely had a good point.

"Prophecies often have double meanings, Jason. We can only guess at what their lines might mean," Hestia said.

"If Morpheus is going to put the city to sleep, that's when the enemy will attack," I said.

"They won't have an entire army, but they'll have a small force of demigods to use. They might find a way into the building. So we'll have to stop them."

Suddenly, Clarisse ran into the throne room, skidding to a stop a few feet from us.

"Something's going on outside," she panted. Motioning for us to follow her, she ran out of the throne room. We sprinted behind her toward the reflecting pool that the gods used to look down on the city. The image in the pool showed the streets surrounding the Empire State Building. Cars were stopped in the streets and pedestrians were lying on the ground. The city looked asleep, almost dead.

A cold chill ran down my spine. "Morpheus. He did it."

"How does this help the enemy demigods enter the building?" Jason asked.

"Look," Clarisse muttered, pointing to the sudden ripple of movement on the street. The pedestrians were beginning to stand up, their eyes open but their faces blank. They looked like they were in a trance of some sort. "The whole city is sleepwalking."

I cursed, and Jason looked at me, his forehead creasing with worry.

"They're all heading straight towards the building," I said. Everyone's faces paled, including Hestia's. How could we fight the entire mortal population of Manhattan?

_**AN: Many thanks to Starlit Reader, the best Beta out there. A little twist on the great prophecy. How do you stop the entire sleepwalking population of Manhattan, while trying to prevent the enemy from sneaking up to Olympus? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	23. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 23: Surprises

_Outside Boise, Idaho_

**Annabeth POV**

Nyssa and the rest of my team reached the clearing on the other side of the hill, where Beckendorf and his team were already prepping the Greek fire mines. Each mine was roughly the size of a large dinner plate, but only about an eighth of an inch thick.

"Does that thing hold enough explosives?" I asked curiously. Beck gave me a knowing smile as he pushed a green button on the side of the plate. Suddenly the plate opened up into a large suitcase-sized appliance. Beck opened a door on the front of the appliance and I gasped at the sight. Inside the mechanism were gallons upon gallons of Greek fire encased in a wire cage made of thin strands of plastic explosive.

"My dad invented it. It allows you to pack a lot of material into a small and unassuming package," Beckendorf said. He touched the green button again and the mechanism turned back into the celestial bronze plate. He handed it to me carefully. I was surprised by how light it was.

Nyssa dropped her large duffel bag on the ground, and we began to place mines in the bag carefully. The rest of my team followed our lead. Beckendorf walked over to Jake Mason, his half brother, to oversee their progress. After a good thirty minutes of packing, we were ready to go to the far side of the park. That was the location of our ambush.

Everyone boarded their hellhounds as Nico and Bianca appeared in front of us.

"We have only an hour before Typhon arrives, let's move it," Bianca said. They ran into the shadows and disappeared. Nyssa held onto me tightly as Mrs. O'Leary and the other hellhounds jumped into the nearest shadow. A minute later we surged out of the shadows and landed in the large field that overlooked the valley below.

"Over here," someone called in the darkness. Suddenly, a glow stick appeared only a few yards from our position. I looked closely to see Beckendorf standing near Jake Mason. Nyssa and I walked over to them carefully.

"Don't worry," Beckendorf said, as Jake handed him one of the mines. "The mines are set for a weight level a thousand times that of a demigod." Jake and Nyssa ran off together to help the other teams setup the mines.

I nodded. "What's our status?" I asked Beckendorf.

"Jake and Nyssa are helping the teams setup. We should be ready to go in a few minutes. These mines are quick to setup," Beck said. I took out my laptop from my backpack to check Typhon's position. The monster was only a few miles away now. After a few minutes Jake ran up to us.

"Bro all the mines are in position," Jake said to Beckendorf.

"Good work, that was quick," Beck said. At that moment Nyssa ran up to me followed by Bianca and Nico.

"All our mines are ready," Nyssa said. I looked at my watch.

"Fifteen minutes to go," I said.

The winds began to pick up around the edge of the park and the sounds of explosions were much louder now. "We need to get to a safe distance." Nico whistled loudly and out of the shadows ran dozens of Hellhounds with Mrs. O'Leary in the lead. The rest of our teams ran out of the woods carrying empty duffel bags.

I looked around at both teams. They all looked tired and I could see the anxiety in their eyes. I looked toward Beck and he nodded.

"Thanks to all of you, we have a chance to save lives today," I said. "We can't defeat Typhon by ourselves, but we can try to make sure that he doesn't destroy the city. Now, we need to get out of here. Jump onto your hellhound and shadow travel to the hill we landed at earlier. We'll be able to watch the show from there."

Everyone began to shadow travel away. Nyssa and I jumped onto Mrs. O'Leary, and then she leapt into the nearest shadow.

We traveled for just a minute, and then the erupted out of the shadows and landed in a field just below the hill. We raced up the hill as we met up with the rest of our team. Beck and Jake arrived with their team just a moment later. We all sat in the grass on top of the hill, but we weren't looking toward the city, instead we were watching the other direction. We watched the park and forest on the far side of the open space. I could see the great storm giant as it stalked towards the city.

Explosions of lightning and godly energy surrounded the monster. I saw Apollo's chariot dart in and out of the storm clouds as he sent blasts of light toward the monster. Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, and the other gods were there as well, all fighting bravely against the monster.

The one god that I concentrated on was my mother, who was in the form of a giant owl. She would dart into the storm clouds, unleash a powerful blast of energy and emerge unscathed. I marveled at her grace, speed and power as she fought the monster. I saw a lightning bolt streak the sky and strike the monster head on. Typhon stumbled backwards before he caught himself and continued on. Zeus had unleashed his master bolt, but the monster was too powerful.

"He's almost there," Nyssa said from my side. I nodded, as we continued to watch the gods fight the giant. Typhon walked closer and closer to the park.

Suddenly, we could see and hear explosions rock the park, trees exploding into the air as the mines detonated. Typhon staggered back under the incredible power of gallons upon gallons of Greek fire exploding at his feet. The gods stopped their assault and seemed to withdraw for a moment to watch the giant stagger under the power of the explosions.

A huge lightning bolt exploded out of the sky and struck Typhon directly where his chest should have been. A huge explosion erupted from the storm giant. A powerful shockwave moved out from the blast, knocking down everything in its path. If we hadn't been sitting down we would have been knocked off our feet. We all looked back towards the giant. The monster had been knocked to the ground. He was lying on top of the remains of the once beautiful forest. I cringed at the sight. I knew Grover would be upset by all this destruction.

At first we thought that the combination of the mines and Zeus's massive assault had stopped the monster, but then the creature began to slowly move again. We all looked on in horror as the greatest of all monsters stood up again, but that wasn't what shocked us. Typhon stood up and looked straight toward the city behind us.

Normally his face and eyes were covered by giant storm clouds, but now we could see his face. His face was actually made of storm clouds, fire and smoke. He had barely discernible features, though I could make out a nose and mouth. His eyes were what shocked us. They were golden, the same color gold as Kronos's eyes. The realization struck me like one of Zeus's lightning bolts.

Kronos had merged with the monster. Normally, my first question would have been how the Titan and Typhon had become one, but all I could think was, _where was Luke?_

Suddenly, I felt something behind me. I turned to see Hermes standing behind me holding his caduceus in his hand. I bowed to him, but he only scowled at me.

"Daughter of Athena, we have a mission for you and your fellow demigods," Hermes said, as he gestured towards me and my friends.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked, as Beck, Jake and Nyssa stood around me.

"We need you to go to Mount Othrys and find out how Kronos was able to merge with the giant. This mission is crucial. We must know how the Titan lord was able to do this," Hermes said.

"Yes, we will find out," I said. Hermes just glared at me, but I wasn't sure why. "What have I done to offend you, my lord?" Hermes looked at me like I was insane.

"You know what you did. You could have saved him," Hermes said. I froze at his words. He was talking about Luke. He knew that Luke had come to me before he had merged with Kronos. He knew that I rejected his request. But I couldn't have abandoned my duty and I didn't trust Luke.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly. Hermes just glared at me.

"It is too late for apologies. You have your orders, now go," Hermes said, as he began to glow. We all turned away as he took his godly form, and then disappeared.

"What was he talking about?" Beck asked. I looked down at the ground. A lone tear ran down my cheek before I wiped it away. I looked up at my friends.

"We have a mission. We don't have time to waste," I said.

* * *

_Manhattan, New York_

**Thalia POV**

I looked at my fellow demigods, their eyes were full of anxiety and dread. We can't hurt mortals, its against everything we were taught, but here we are faced with the sleep walking population of Manhattan.

I took out the radio that Travis Stoll had given me and called the first floor.

A voice crackled through. "Connor here."

"You have trouble coming your way. Barricade the doors with whatever you can find," I said.

"What's coming?" Connor asked.

"Just do what I say Stoll, now. We'll be there in a minute," I yelled. I looked at Hestia, who was lost in thought.

"My lady, we have to go. Will you be okay here?" I asked. Hestia looked up at me with fire burning in her eyes.

"Yes, go help your friends," she said. Jason, Clarisse and I ran to the elevator. After an agonizing minute of horrible elevator music the doors opened to reveal the first floor of the building. Demigods were running around with broken furniture. We watched as Ares and Hermes kids began to barricade the doors to the building with tables, doors and desks. Connor and Travis Stoll ran up to me. They were both sweaty and tired.

"What's happening?" Travis asked.

"Morpheus has turned the whole city into sleep walkers," I said.

"You mean he turned them into zombies?" Connor asked with a mischievous grin. I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"They're not dead. He put them to sleep, and then sent them to distract us," Jason said.

"Distract us from what?" Connor asked. Suddenly, my radio beeped.

"Thalia here," I said.

"This is Chris Rodriguez, you need to get up to the observation deck," Chris said.

"We have situation down here. What's wrong?" I asked irritably.

"Two zip lines just struck home against the side of the building. I think someone's trying to come over here from the Chrysler Building," Chris said. I looked at Jason and the others. They had lost all the color from their faces.

"Chris, hold on, we'll be right there," I said, as Jason, Clarisse and I ran to the elevator. I think we'd just answered Connor's question.

_**AN: I know, a short chapter, but I think the revelation about Kronos and Typhon was important, don't you think? Again, thank you to Starlit Reader, my Beta for another excellent job.**_


	24. Leviathan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 24: Leviathan

_Outside of Atlantis_

**Percy POV**

I swam to meet Delphin's army. We settled in between a large group of whales, sharks and dolphins. The sea creatures all looked at me curiously. I could hear them welcome me in my mind. They were happy that I would be fighting beside them. The enemy squids, crabs and the Leviathan approached us.

Delphin, you and the army worry about the others. I'll take on the Leviathan, I said. Delphin looked at me for a moment, and then he nodded.

Be careful, that creature is extremely powerful, Delphin said before he swam off to join his army in their fight against Oceanus's army.

I turned to face the massive octopus. The creature was as tall as an undersea mountain and had eight massive tentacles that were as big around as a giant redwood tree. The creature had golden eyes with deep dark irises that were the size of a dump truck tire. I willed my legs to transform into a giant water jet as I exploded through the water toward the massive beast. My left arm transformed into a harpoon gun with a celestial bronze tip. I uncapped Riptide and held it on my other hand. I willed myself to move faster as I flew towards the monster.

As I approached the massive creature one of its massive eyes stared at me in curiosity. The creature's body began to flash between orange and red. It was going to attack. I moved out of the way just in time as a massive tentacle smashed a boulder to dust. I looked back quickly to see the massive creature moving toward me like a giant torpedo. I increased my speed as I tried to think of an idea. I removed my eye patch and looked around as my cybernetic eye analyzed my surroundings.

A map of the sea floor appeared in my Heads-Up-Display (HUD). I scanned the map quickly as I continued to move away from the creature as fast as I could. Suddenly, I saw what I needed, the mid-oceanic ridge, and the center of the Atlantic Ocean. The area where new sea floor was created from molten rock that moved up from beneath the surface of the earth. I changed my course and headed for the ridge.

I closed my cybernetic eye and opened it to reveal a sonar display. I saw the huge blip behind me, which meant that the Leviathan was closing in. I raced towards a large cliff that jutted from the ridge. I hid behind it in order to allow the monster to pass overhead. The creature had slowed down to a steady pace as it moved over my location. The monster swam down the trench as it searched for me.

I had to think of a way to kill this thing. I looked at the map in my HUD to find some geologic feature to use. I noticed a red dot on the map, just north of my position; the monster had just passed that location a few minutes ago. I zoomed in on the map to view the red dot, it was a volcano. A very large and active volcano, just what I needed.

I checked the sonar display on my HUD; the Leviathan was just a few miles away. I had an idea and I prayed it would work. I transformed my legs back into the water jet as I raced towards the monster. As I approached I could feel the creature move towards me.

I concentrated on my powers as a son of Poseidon. The water around me began to heat up, but that wasn't my plan. I concentrated on the rock and the ground below me. I stopped directly above the volcano as I watched the massive beast swim toward me. I had one chance to do this and one chance only. I readied the power of the water jet that comprised my lower body. I concentrated on the volcano and on the ground around it. I saw the large eyes of the Leviathan stare at me as it approached.

The creature lunged toward me with two massive tentacles. This is it, I thought. I released the pent-up energy that I had stored in the ground around the undersea volcano. The sea floor began to rumble and thick black smoke emitted from thermal vents around the base of the volcano. Suddenly, the volcano began to shake violently. I looked back up to see the tentacles racing towards me. I closed my eyes, and then I released the water jet. I shot straight into the sea water above me as I felt the massive tentacles pass under me, and then all Hades broke loose.

The first thing I felt was the heat and energy being released into the sea. The sound of an inhuman scream from beneath me, most likely from the monster. I felt my body start to burn, like I was in an oven. I looked down to see a plume of lava moving towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The lava covered my body before I could even scream. My body burned and I felt like I was dissolving into the massive heat and pain. I felt my body begin to melt away as darkness engulfed me.

I awoke in some type of room, but I had no idea where I was. The room was completely black, except for stars that seemed to shine within the walls. I looked around, until I felt something pass behind me. I turned to see a large lump of rock that was the size of the Empire State Building. I looked down at myself and I discovered that I was covered in a white robe of some type. The material was very thin, but incredibly strong. I looked at my hands and feet, they weren't burned, in fact they looked completely unharmed.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"You are in the void," a voice said. The voice held no emotion; it was almost like a computer speaking to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I go by many names, but you can call me Chaos," it said.

"Chaos. You're the creator of the universe, the father to Gaea and the primordial gods."

"Yes, young demigod."

I'm here in some strange place with the creator of the universe. My life just gets crazier and crazier. I looked around at the room or whatever it was that I was in. One thought came to mind. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

"What does that mean?"

"Your body was burned by the lava, but I pulled you into my realm, to offer you a deal."

"So, if I decline this deal, you will place me back into my own time, where I'll be burned alive."

"Precisely."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your body contains a part of my essence." How could that be? But then I understood.

"The Chaos metal."

"Yes, the metal is from my realm. It was sent to Earth so that one day a Champion of the Universe could be created."

The voice was all around me, but I needed to see Chaos. "Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"You are in my realm. I am everywhere, but if you need to see me, I will come forward." One of the stars in the void exploded and moved towards me at an incredible speed. I closed my eyes in fear. I opened them to see the light stop in front of me. The light was a glowing orb of energy.

This energy being was the creator? I just stared at the glowing orb for a few moments in wonder. "Chaos?"

"Yes, it is I."

I thought about the Champion, he spoke of. "Are you saying that I'm this Champion you speak of?"

"Not yet. The Olympians created you, but you have the potential to be much more."

Potential for what? "I don't understand."

"You must give up your mortal life and body. You must become one with my essence."

What in Hades? I can't, I won't do that. "I won't give up my life. I can't leave Annabeth," I said. This can't be happening to me.

"If you refuse, then I will send you back and you will die anyway. I think the choice is clear." Not much of a choice at all, I thought.

"What will I become?"

"Your human side will be gone, replaced by cybernetic systems. You will be indestructible."

I won't be alive, that's worse than death, I thought as I processed everything. "I'll be a monster."

"Only to those that can't see past the exterior. Your spirit will remain."

I have to become a monster and lose everything, in order to save everything. How ironic is that? "I have no choice, do I?"

"Unless you prefer death, but your world will be destroyed by Typhon and Kronos."

"I can't allow that. I accept your terms. I give up my human body. I give up my mortality."

"A wise decision, champion." The orb began to glow as it engulfed me. I felt heat and power. It was like my human side burned away, only to be replaced by cold metal, and then I faded into unconsciousness.

I awoke lying on the bottom of the sea floor. Cooling pools of lava were all around me, but I didn't burn. I carefully stood up and looked down at myself. I was wearing khaki shorts and a blue shirt that I didn't recognize. My arms and legs looked perfectly fine. I touched my face and the eye patch was gone. My left eye felt like my right eye. I couldn't tell a difference.

I was broken away from my examination of myself by loud explosions coming from Atlantis. I concentrated on my legs and they turned into the giant water jet again. I rocketed towards Atlantis as fast as the water jet would take me.

After only a few minutes I saw the glowing outline of the great city, but then I saw the underwater flames and explosions. Green flames from Greek fire covered different parts of the city. The army of Poseidon and the army of Oceanus were still fighting. I tried to look around until suddenly both of my eyes changed. It was like I was wearing binoculars. My eyes zoomed in to see my father fighting Oceanus. I looked around the rest of the battlefield, and it appeared that we were winning. I looked back at my father, and I knew that he needed my help. His realm had suffered so much destruction that he would be too weak to fight off Oceanus alone. I exploded through the water toward my father; I knew that he needed me to defeat the Titan.

The battle took a turn for the worse just as I reached it. My father was kneeling on the ground with his trident lying a good distance away. Oceanus stood over him with the giant sea snake in his hand. The snake began to glow as it transformed into a massive celestial bronze harpoon. Oceanus held the harpoon in one hand with the point of the blade facing my father's chest. I raced towards them as the Titan pulled back the harpoon. I slammed into my great uncle just before he struck. Oceanus and I hit the ground hard.

I sat up and turned to see a very pissed off Titan behind me. Oceanus stood at least fifteen feet in height. I stood up quickly and concentrated on my left arm. Suddenly I felt both of my arms glow as they each turned into massive harpoon guns. I looked at my right arm in wonder, and the I remembered my conversation with Chaos, it was a real. I didn't have time to ponder that further because I was only a few feet from the Titan, Oceanus.

Oceanus's eyes grew wide as he saw my newly formed weapons. He opened his mouth to speak, but I fired both harpoons at him. One weapon pierced his left side, and the other dug deeply into his shoulder. The Titan screamed in agony as the celestial bronze blade caused golden ichor to pour into the sea water.

The Titan fell to his knees as he dropped his harpoon. The harpoon immediately turned into the giant sea snake again. The creature moved towards me with glowing red eyes and fangs that dripped with golden venom. Before the snake could attack my eyes pulsed with power, and a blast of white hot energy erupted from them. The blast struck the snake head on, vaporizing the creature in an instant.

I turned toward Oceanus. His eyes widened in shock. I could see the fear in his gaze. I walked towards him slowly. He finally shook off his fear and shock. He tried to stand up, but the pain of the two weapons was too much for him. I felt my right arm immediately transform into a long blade, like a giant ice pick. I walked towards the Titan. On his knees Oceanus was still taller than me, but I didn't fear him. Actually, I didn't feel anything, no pain and no fear. I stopped just in front of the immortal that had tried to kill my father. I didn't feel anger towards him; all I could do was assess his wounds and his threat potential. Before the Titan could react, I plunged the blade into his chest. He screamed in agony as the blade pierced his heart.

"You can't kill a Titan," he gasped.

"You're wrong," I said simply, as my blade began to glow. I willed the life force of the Titan out of his body. A pulse of blue energy poured out of the Titan as I absorbed his power and his life force. Once the energy subsided, I pulled the blade out of his chest. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

I turned toward my father. He stared at me in disbelief. "You killed him," Poseidon said.

"We have to go," I said. "The others need us to defeat Kronos and Typhon." I helped him to his feet and looked around to see the end of the battle. The enemy was fleeing at the sight of their dead leader. Soon Tyson, Triton and Delphin joined us. They were bruised and battered, but they all smiled warmly at my father and I.

"You did it, brother," Tyson said, a huge grin on his face.

I didn't smile at them in return. I didn't feel happy, in fact, I didn't really feel anything at all. They all stared at me, but I wasn't sure why. I looked back at my father. "I'll meet you in Manhattan." I said, without any emotion in my voice. Was this a side effect of the change? I concentrated on my legs, but I was able to change my lower body into the water jet with ease. I powered on the water jet as I exploded toward the surface of the ocean, racing toward my next target, Typhon.

_**AN: Are Percy's emotions gone for good? What else is different after about our hero after his meeting with Chaos? I think you can guess based on his conversation with Chaos. Percy has definitely changed; into what, we shall see. A big thank you to Starlit Reader, my Beta for an excellent review and advice on this chapter. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	25. Guard Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 25: Guard Duty

_Empire State Building – Manhattan, NY_

**Third Person POV**

Clarisse, Jason and Thalia waited impatiently in the elevator as the song _Blowin' in the Wind_ played over the speaker system.

Thalia eyed the speakers in the elevator as if they were a monster.

"Damn, I hate this music," she griped.

Clarisse laughed at the daughter of Zeus. "Is the great Hunter unnerved by a little easy listening?" she teased.

Thalia glared at the Clarisse as Jason tapped his foot nervously, looking between the two.

"Shut up hot head," Thalia said angrily.

Clarisse's eyes lit up in amusement. "Who's the hot head?"

Thalia just growled loudly as she pulled out her mace cannister. Jason stepped between the two of them. "Guys, we're almost there, save the violence for the enemy."

Thalia and Clarisse sighed loudly, but their eyes flashed with anger. The elevator doors opened on their floor as the three demigods rushed towards the window. Chris Rodriguez stood by the window looking down. The three newly arrived heroes followed his gaze and saw three zip lines attached to the wall just below the window. They followed the zip lines to the Chrysler Building that gleamed in the moonlight. They could see several figures slide down the line.

"How did they know that we wouldn't have guards on that floor?" Jason asked worriedly.

"I think we have a spy," Chris said.

"Who's guarding the throne room?" Clarisse asked.

"Silena and her cabin volunteered to stay in there to guard the thrones," Thalia said.

"It has to be one of them," Jason speculated.

"You're not implying that it's Silena, are you?" Clarisse asked, giving the son of Jupiter and angry glare.

"I didn't say that," Jason defended as he raised his hands to show that he meant no harm. "But it makes sense that the traitor would be someone that's guarding the thrones."

"He's right. We need to get up there," Thalia said.

"What about them?" Chris asked as he pointed toward the enemy demigods moving down the zip line towards the floor below.

"Chris, go down there and hold them off. Thalia, Clarisse and I will check on the throne room," Jason said. Chris nodded before running to the stairwell. "Let's go."

Jason, Clarisse and Thalia ran to the elevator. They used the guard's key to allow entry to the six hundredth floor. Another round of terrible music came over the elevator's speakers.

Jason eyed the speakers as Thalia and Clarisse grimaced at the noise.

"Maybe the music will drive the enemy nuts," Jason quipped as he covered his ears with his hands. Thalia and Clarisse both looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the walkway to Olympus. The three demigods ran to the great temple of Olympus and the throne room. They all pushed open the massive doors and entered. Silena and Drew were arguing back and forth about something.

"Why are we here doing nothing?" Drew yelled.

"We're following orders, Drew. We were told to watch the throne room," Silena explained.

"Then why is it that you and I are the only ones inside while the others are outside milling around in the hallway?" Drew asked incredulously.

"We need to prevent anyone from getting inside. You and I are the last line of defense," Silena yelled back as her temper finally flared.

Drew rolled her eyes. "If we're the last line of defense, then we're screwed," she said cynically.

Silena moved forward angrily. She looked like she might punch her sister in the face, until she saw Thalia, Clarisse and Jason standing by the throne room door. "Clarisse, Jason, Thalia… is everything alright?" Silena asked worriedly.

"Our defenses have been compromised; we can expect some company soon," Jason said.

"How?" Silena asked.

"Some enemy demigods have zip lined over from the Chrysler Building. Chris is trying to stall them, until we can get the defenses set up," Jason said. "Where is the rest of your cabin?"

Drew and Silena looked at each other. "They should be right outside the door," Drew said.

"We didn't see anyone outside," Thalia said.

The four demigods ran outside of the throne room, but no one was there.

"I swear, I told them to stay right out here," Silena explained anxiously.

Drew huffed. "So much for your orders, sis," she said as Silena gave her the death glare.

"No time for bickering; we need to find them and get some sort of defense established," Jason said. They ran around the temple looking for the other children of Aphrodite.

"Over here," Clarisse yelled in the small park just on the other side of the temple. Jason, Silena, Drew and Thalia ran to join her. They came to a sudden stop when they saw the dozen or so kids sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh my gods, are they-" Silena cried before Clarisse cut her off.

"They're alive, but they were drugged somehow," Clarisse said as she held up an empty pitcher. Thalia pulled the pitcher from her hand to inspect it closely. She put the pitcher to her nose to sniff the contents.

"Lemonade… but there's something else," Thalia said.

"Some type of knock out drug. Who gave them the lemonade?" Jason asked Drew and Silena.

"No idea," Drew exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at Silena, but somehow she had already disappeared.

"Silena," Clarisse yelled for her friend.

"It was her, that lying little-" Drew ranted.

"Shut up, Drew. We don't know for sure," Clarisse chided, but by her tone it was clear that she understood perfectly.

"We have no time to waste looking for her. We need to get in the throne room and prepare," Jason said.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened revealing Chris Rodriguez. He was bruised and bloody; his left arm hung at his side with a bullet hole in it.

"Six of them… they've got guns… couldn't hold them," Chris said between breaths as he winced in pain from the gunshot wound on his left arm.

"Let's get him into the throne room. Clarisse, take care of him. Drew, Thalia, let's get ready for some company," Jason ordered.

"How do we hold off six people with guns?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"Thalia, you and I will need to use our powers. Drew, can you use a bow?" Jason asked. He handed the daughter of Aphrodite a bow that he picked up off the ground.

Drew looked at it carefully before taking it from Jason. "Yeah, I'm not great, but it sure beats a sword." Jason looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You can't break a nail with a bow." Jason nodded and went to help Clarisse get Chris into the throne room.

Clarisse and Jason pulled Chris behind a large statue of Hermes, and Clarisse began to give Chris medical attention. Jason ran to his sister. They both knocked over a few stone tables and a pillar or two. That would have to be enough protection.

"Drew, stand between those two columns," Jason ordered, as he pointed towards a pair of columns just off to the right of the thrones. Jason and Thalia readied themselves for the fight to come.

* * *

_First Floor – Empire State Building_

"Hold those doors, we have to keep the building secure," Travis Stoll yelled at his fellow campers.

"Travis, we have a clear shot at them," Michael Yew said over the radio.

"Michael, we can't hurt them, do whatever you can to keep them at bay without hurting them," Travis answered.

A loud crackle of static could be heard over the radio. "I know, we'll do what we can," Michael said. "Apollo cabin out."

A tall girl walked up to Travis dressed in a hunters outfit. "We have our positions set up in case they get through the doors," Phoebe grumbled.

Travis looked up at the tall girl. He gulped. "We can't hurt them, they're just mortals. They're under a spell," Travis said.

Phoebe huffed loudly. "If they get through the doors, we're taking them out, boy," Phoebe warned. Travis just nodded his head, his eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly, Travis's radio crackled loudly. "Who's there?" a familiar voice said over the radio.

"This is Travis Stoll, Hermes cabin."

"Travis, radio everyone on at least the first three floors; they need to cover their ears," the voice ordered.

"Who are you?" Travis asked.

"It's Percy."

"Percy, when did you get here?" Travis asked curiously.

"No time to explain, just do what I said."

"Yeah, Travis out." He looked at Phoebe and the others behind her. "You heard that, cover your ears, and pass it on to the two other floors." Everyone nodded before running off to warn the others.

Suddenly, they all felt a strange vibration. It seemed to permeate everyone's body. Most of the campers and hunters felt sick to their stomachs for a moment before the sensation finally subsided.

"What in Hades was that?" Travis asked. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Phoebe asked irritably.

"Nothing—it's so quiet outside," Travis said. Phoebe looked at the son of Hermes before walking towards the door.

"Are you going to give me a hand or not?" Phoebe asked angrily. Travis gulped before he ran over to help the hunter move the barricade from the doors. They removed the final board from the door and peered outside. On the ground outside the door on the sidewalks and in the middle of the street were mortals. They were all sleeping peacefully and more importantly, they weren't sleepwalking.

"What happened?" Travis asked.

"Hello Travis," a voice said from above. Phoebe and Travis looked up in the air to see Percy Jackson slowly lowering himself to the ground. His legs were now rocket engines. Right before he landed on the ground the lower half of his body became two legs. He landed softly on the ground.

"Where's Thalia?"

"What happened to them?" Travis asked.

"They're unconscious," Percy said. "I used a high frequency pulse to throw off their equilibrium and that led to complete paralysis, but they will recover in a few hours." Phoebe and Travis just stared at the cyborg hero in front of them. "Now, where's Thalia?"

"She's on Olympus. There are some trespassers headed for the throne room," Travis said as he regained his composure.

Percy nodded before he ran into the building at super speed. He entered the elevator, but he didn't have a key. He placed his hand on the control panel and the elevator began to move at incredible speed.

The doors opened to reveal Mount Olympus. Percy didn't have time to admire the view as gunshots rang out from the throne room. Percy burst through the throne room doors to see a horrible sight in front of him. Thalia and Jason were pinned down behind a few knocked over pillars while Drew was firing arrows one after the other at six black-clad demigods with assault rifles.

Percy slammed the doors open all the way. The six enemy demigods turned to face the new threat. They opened fire, but the bullets just bounced off of Percy's skin. Percy's right arm began to glow and turned into a long blade, while his left arm turned into a machine gun. The six enemy demigods stopped firing as soon as they realized their bullets had no effect on him.

Percy fired the machine gun, the bullets pierced the chest of one of the enemy demigods, sending him flying into the wall. His lifeless body hit the ground with a dull thud.

Another enemy demigod ran forward with a sword in his hand. Percy ducked under the swing of his enemy's sword. Percy pushed his bladed arm forward and into the abdomen of his enemy. Blood poured from the enemy demigod's mouth before he fell to the ground dead.

The last four demigods decided to rush Percy all at once, but they didn't get far. They managed to make it about ten feet from their target before Percy reacted. Both of Percy's sea green eyes turned into balls of white light that glowed with the power of a star. Two bursts of energy erupted from his eyes and engulfed the last four enemy demigods. Their screams could be heard echoing around the room as the white hot energy burned them to ash.

Percy's eyes stopped glowing and returned to their sea green color. Thalia, Jason and Drew were frozen in shock and fear. Percy had just killed six demigods without mercy in just a few seconds. Percy's arms returned to normal as the three other demigods approached their friend.

"Percy, you killed them," Thalia said in disbelief.

"They were the enemy," Percy said. "They deserved no better." His voice seemed stiff and emotionless.

Jason looked at the son of Poseidon warily. "You could have incapacitated them," Jason said. "You didn't have to kill them."

Percy looked at the son of Jupiter with an odd expression. "They tried to kill you," Percy said as he tilted his head from side to side as he analyzed the three demigods before him. "Why do you care if they live?"

Thalia stepped forward. "What happened to you? You're not the Percy I know." It was clear that Thalia knew that something had happened to the son of Poseidon during his time under the sea.

Percy analyzed the daughter of Zeus. It seemed like he was trying to process her words, but for some reason he didn't answer her. His head turned around as he looked into a dark corner of the throne room.

Suddenly, hellhounds erupted from the shadows along with Nico and Bianca. Mrs. O'Leary sprung from the darkened corner with Nyssa and Annabeth on her back.

Thalia and Jason ran to them when they saw them appear. Percy just stood off to the side away from the other demigods. His face showed no emotion, but it appeared that he was thinking or focusing on something in his mind.

Thalia and Jason met Annabeth and Nyssa as they climbed off of Mrs. O'Leary, but the two siblings faltered when they saw Annabeth and Nyssa pull an unconscious figure off of the hellhound's back. Thalia gasped at the sight. The light showed a blonde haired boy with skin that was burned severely, but that wasn't the reason for Thalia's surprise. The boys face had a long scar on the side, a very familiar face.

It was none other than Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.

_**AN: Thanks to Starlit Reader for another great job of betaing (if that's a word) this chapter. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	26. Champion of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 26: Champion of Chaos

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room_

**Third Person POV**

"Luke," Thalia said. Her voice was filled with a mix of surprise, anger and sadness. Annabeth and Nyssa placed Luke's unconscious body on the marble floor.

"Is he dead?" Jason asked, as he eyed his sister curiously.

"He's barely alive, Kronos is not in his body anymore," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked in shock.

Percy walked up to the others and stood in front of Luke's body. He looked down at the still form of the son of Hermes. His green eyes looked at the body without any emotion. It looked like he was analyzing Luke's body and threat potential.

"Kronos has merged with Typhon," Percy said calmly. Everyone looked at the son of Poseidon in alarm.

"How did you know?" Nyssa asked.

"I can sense it. My power has increased since last we met," Percy said as he stared at the wall of the throne room. He looked lost in thought.

"Seaweed Brain, what's happened to you?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Percy looked down at the daughter of Athena. His eyes were calm, but Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized that his laser eye was gone.

"Your eye is back, how did you do it?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Damn! I didn't notice it," Thalia yelled. She was clearly annoyed that she had missed that particular piece of evidence.

"I was about to die. I made a deal. I'm no longer a cyborg," Percy explained.

"What are you now?" Jason asked. The others were still too stunned to speak.

"I'm a machine. An automaton. I'm Chaos's champion now." His voice was devoid of emotion.

"What? Why did you agree to that?" Annabeth asked desperately.

Percy looked at her like he was trying to figure out a puzzle or an equation of some sort. Annabeth stared at him nervously.

"I would have died. I had to stop Kronos and now I have the power to do so," Percy said.

Annabeth stood up and glared at this new Percy. "Is there any part of Percy within you?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Percy… I mean my memories are still here, we… I mean, I know who I am," Percy said. The others just stared at him worriedly.

"I can't believe-" Annabeth started to say before she was cut off by a loud noise from outside. Everyone ran to the display pool on the edge of the throne room. They peered into the pool to see across the Hudson River into New Jersey. On the other side of the river was a massive storm cloud that stretched from the ground to high in the air. Explosions and blasts of light could be seen erupting from the storm clouds.

"Kronos and Typhon are here. I must destroy them," Percy said as he looked into the pool.

Percy's friends looked at him in disbelief. "How can you destroy that?" Jason asked skeptically.

Percy stared into the eyes of the son of Jupiter. Jason turned away; the penetrating stare unnerved him. "I have more power than any of you can imagine," Percy said before he ran out of the throne room. The others followed. Percy's legs began to glow until they turned into a rocket engine. The rocket exploded, propelling the Champion of Chaos into the air.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Jason stood on the large outdoor plaza that looked down upon Manhattan below.

"Percy is gone, isn't he?" Annabeth said sadly. Thalia gave her best friend a sympathetic stare. Annabeth looked like a small child at the moment, something that reminded Thalia of their time together on the run.

"I know it seems that way, but this is Percy. We thought him lost before and he returned. What makes you think this is any different?" Thalia asked hopefully.

A lone tear travelled down Annabeth's cheek as she turned to look at her best friend. "He's not even human anymore. He's just a machine," Annabeth said in defeat.

Jason cleared his throat. His sister and her best friend looked at him expectantly. "Before we give up on anyone, let's make sure the world is still in one piece first," he suggested.

"He's right; we still have that thing on its way here to destroy us. We have bigger things to worry about now," Thalia agreed.

Annabeth wiped the tear from her cheek and stood up straight with a determined look on her face. She looked off into the distance in the direction where Percy had flown. "We need a good vantage point to see Percy's battle with Kronos," Annabeth said. Suddenly, her eyes widened and a small smile crossed her mouth. "The George Washington Bridge. It's certainly tall enough and strong enough to withstand their fight-"

"Unless Kronos decides to run into it," Thalia interjected. Annabeth glared at her, but Thalia just shrugged her shoulders.

"What are we waiting for?" Jason asked.

"Let's go," Annabeth said before she ran off toward the elevator with Jason and Thalia hot on her heels.

* * *

_Manhattan – Near the Hudson River_

Kronos moved towards the mighty river, destroying everything in his path. Explosions, flashes of light and strange noises echoed around the monster as it walked toward the river. The monster stood by the shore of the Hudson River and looked across the water to the island of Manhattan. The gold eyes of the new more powerful Titan lord glowed in anger as it looked toward the Empire State Building.

The monster looked down into the dark waters of the river before stepping into the stream like a giant funnel cloud. The waters of the river began to churn and bubble as the monster walked across the bottom.

Suddenly, massive celestial bronze cables shot out of the water and began to encircle the monster. Kronos tried to move away from them, but a bolt of lightning struck the monster head on causing an explosion that stopped the monster in its tracks. The explosion was so powerful that it blew the windows out of buildings a half dozen blocks away.

The monster halted as the cables continued to circle its legs and waist. Suddenly, an army of Cyclopes burst out of the river. The army was a hundred strong; they pulled onto the cables trying to drag down the monster into the depths of the river.

A blue light shone in the water as it approached the monster from the harbor. The light became brighter as it approached the creature. Suddenly, a golden chariot erupted from the water. It was pulled by a dozen hippocampi and riding in the chariot was a tall man with pitch black hair and matching beard. His muscles flexed under his golden armor. The man held a familiar trident in his hand that pulsed with blue-green energy. Poseidon, god of the seas, had joined the battle.

Poseidon leveled his trident and aimed at Kronos, a blast of energy shot from the weapon and toward the monster. The monster's eyes brightened as time stopped around it. The energy blast from the trident stopped as well as the Cyclopes army. The monster moved the chain until they were directly in the path of the blast. Time began again as the blast of energy struck the mass of chains, disintegrating them in an instant. The monster roared one again as it thrashed and struck the Cyclops army, sending them into the air and onto the rocky shoreline. The few Cyclopes that remained were too injured to fight.

The gods all continued to strike against the monster, but it was too powerful; even with Poseidon; they were no match for the combined power of Typhon and Kronos. The monster was now only a few steps from Manhattan and everyone could sense that the end was near.

Suddenly, the sky lit up as a small object flew towards the monster and hovered just above the Manhattan shoreline. Once the object came close to the gods and the monster, they could see a boy with legs that were now a rocket engine. He had black hair and shining green eyes. He hovered just above the shore as he watched the monster.

Kronos moved a massive arm at an impossible speed, but the son of Poseidon dodged the blow easily. The monster roared in frustration. "You shall not defeat me, little one. I am unstoppable," Kronos growled, his voice sounding like the combination of a lion's roar and a howling wind.

"I think not," Percy said as his body began to glow. The light was so bright it was like a small star come to Earth. Everyone turned away, monster, demigod and god, when the light subsided a new creature stood on the opposite shore of the river. The creature was roughly as tall as Kronos, but he glowed like his body was made of light itself. Everyone stared at this new entity in complete shock.

"Who are you?" Kronos/Typhon asked.

"I was Percy Jackson, now I am the Champion of Chaos. I am here to destroy you," he said.

Kronos moved forward like a massive hurricane as wind, rain, lightning and kinetic energy swirled around the monster inside it. He let loose a powerful blast of lightning and energy toward the Champion of Chaos, but nothing happened. The champion absorbed the blast easily.

The champion's eyes glowed like two stars that were about to go supernova; a blast of energy erupted from them and hit Kronos with the force of an atomic bomb. Half the water in the Hudson River evaporated in an instant. Giant waves struck the shoreline, destroying everything that stood near the water. The George Washington Bridge strained against the assault, but held firm.

Everyone watching stared toward Kronos; the monster was surrounded in a cloud of pure cosmic energy. The ball of energy rose into the air and continued to climb until it left the atmosphere. All those who had witnessed the power of the champion, stood in awe of the energy he wielded. The cloud of light continued to climb until it appeared like a satellite in the sky.

The Champion of Chaos stared at the cloud of energy that now orbited the planet. Suddenly, the cloud of light exploded sending a shockwave across the Earth. The blast was so powerful that the lights in the city flickered and the earth shook. The light faded until nothing was left of the cloud or the monster within it.

The Champion of Chaos glowed again and when the light faded all that was left was the figure of a teenage boy, Perseus Jackson.

_**AN: One more chapter to go. A big thank you to Starlit Reader on another outstanding job. One more chapter to go.**_


	27. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan does, I don't own the book Cyborg - Martin Caidin does, nor do I own the old TV Show Six Million Dollar Man. I just wanted to make that clear.

Story: Cybernetic Hero

Chapter 27: Revelations

_East Bank of the Hudson River_

**Third Person POV**

Perseus Jackson stood near the bank of the Hudson River. Several lights appeared around the son of Poseidon; the gods of Olympus had arrived. The gods stood in a semi-circle in front of Percy; they eyed the hero warily. Finally, Zeus stepped forward and approached his nephew.

"What happened to Kronos? What did you do?" Athena asked curiously.

"The Titan was destroyed," Percy said. The gods looked at him strangely. They could tell that he was more machine than human.

Zeus ignored the concerned stares of his fellow Olympians, even the concerned expression of his brother, Poseidon. "Perseus, you saved Olympus this day. You shall be rewarded," Zeus said.

Suddenly, the noise of footfalls could be heard approaching the river. The gods and Percy looked toward the noise to see Annabeth, Jason and Thalia. Zeus smiled at his children. Athena looked at her daughter sadly, as if the goddess of wisdom knew something was wrong.

Zeus raised his hands and a bright light engulfed everyone present. When the light subsided the demigods and gods were in the throne room on Olympus.

Nyssa and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin were attending to Luke. He was still unconscious, but alive. Apollo and Hermes rushed forward to assist the two demigods. Chris Rodriguez was sitting up against the wall with his arm in a sling, while Clarisse yelled at him for being so stupid as to fight six armed demigods alone.

Drew and Beckendorf sat on the floor with a dark haired girl who was curled up on the floor with her head in her hands. The girl was none other than Silena Beauregard.

Thalia, Jason and Annabeth stood in front of the rest of the gods who were now seated on their thrones. Percy stood in front of them with no emotion on his face. Annabeth stared at her boyfriend; her eyes were filled with hope.

"Perseus Jackson, you have saved Olympus from the evil of Kronos and his minions. We shall grant you a reward for your heroic deeds," Zeus said. Percy stepped closer to the gods. His eyes never blinked as he just stared into Zeus's eyes. "Perseus, what reward do you ask of us?"

Percy stopped in front of the thrones of the god's. His body began to glow as he grew into a fifteen foot version of himself, except his eyes glowed white like a star in the night sky. All of the gods stared at him in awe and with a hint of fear in their eyes.

"I do not want a reward from you. My master wishes to speak to you," Percy said. The gods stared at the son of Poseidon warily.

"What master?" Zeus asked curiously.

Suddenly, a bright ball of light appeared in the room. The ball began to morph until a figure in a black cloak stood before the gods of Olympus. The hooded figure pulled back his hood to reveal a man without a face. His body was black like outer space, but comets, planets and suns seemed to move around his black skin. His face didn't have a mouth or nose, but his eyes were exactly like Percy's. The gods stared at the being in wonder and fear.

"Who are you?" Zeus thundered.

"I am Chaos," the being said. His voice echoed throughout the throne room, as if the voice emanated from every corner of the room.

"Chaos, the creator of the universe," Athena said knowingly.

"Yes, goddess of wisdom," Chaos said.

Poseidon stood up angrily. "What have you done to my son?"

Chaos's eyes flared, making everyone look away from him. "He is my weapon now," Chaos said.

"What do you mean by weapon?" Athena asked.

"He is a machine meant to destroy. I find it ironic that you helped create my weapon. Zeus, you ordered Percy saved no matter the cost. Hephaestus, Apollo and Athena worked to create the cyborg Percy, but it was always part of my plan. All of you played your part in his creation," Chaos said smugly. "All I needed to do was wait until the appropriate time, and then I would make him an automaton, the greatest one ever created." When he finished he smirked proudly.

"You used us," Hephaestus said angrily.

"Of course, how do you think that metal found you? Why did you call it Chaos metal?" Chaos asked.

Hephaestus stared at the creator of the universe in disbelief. "It was all your doing."

"You had us create him for you," Athena said.

"Now you understand," Chaos said. "My plan was flawless, not even the goddess of wisdom caught on."

"Why are you here now, to gloat?" Zeus asked.

"No, I have come to initiate the other part of my plan," Chaos said ominously.

Athena's eyes widened. "You want him to destroy us."

"I see that your wisdom hasn't failed you this time," Chaos said.

"I had Perseus destroy the Titans, and now it is your turn. He will destroy all life on this world, and then I will recreate it, in the way I deem fit."

"You already created life on this world. Why destroy it now?" Hera asked.

"Yes, I created life in its initial form, but the laws of nature, the laws of order have changed it. Now life is more orderly and less chaotic. I live for disorder. It is time for destruction, and then rebirth."

"We will stop you," Zeus said, standing up and walking down from his throne. The master bolt appeared in his hand as he approached Chaos.

Chaos stood motionless. "Stop him, Perseus," he ordered.

Percy stepped forward; he was as tall as Zeus. Zeus glared at the automaton, and then threw his master bolt. Percy's left arm morphed into a shield. The master bolt struck the shield. The sound was like a thousand steel drums being struck at once. An explosion rocked the throne room, crumbling columns and knocking demigods from their feet. A cloud of dust covered Percy, but when the dust cleared, the automaton stood unharmed. Zeus and the other gods stared at Percy in fear. Percy's body shrank down to human size as his unearthly eyes stared at the gods.

"Now you see true power, Olympian," Chaos said. "Perseus, please destroy these useless beings."

Percy stepped forward, both of his arms changing into some type of energy weapon. He aimed the weapons at the gods. The Olympians began to glow, but then the light around them faded.

"You aren't going anywhere," Chaos said.

"No, Perseus!" three voices yelled. Suddenly, a golden light appeared between the gods and Chaos. The lights faded revealing three beautiful women dressed in white flowing dresses.

"Fates," Chaos spat. "I should've known you would try to stop me."

The three women stepped toward the creator of all. "You shall not destroy this world," the Fates said, speaking with one voice.

"You cannot stop me," Chaos said.

"We do not have to stop you," the Fates said.

"What?" Chaos asked.

"Perseus will," the Fates said.

Chaos laughed at their pronouncement. "He is under my control. He cannot go against my commands," he said. "Destroy these three as well."

Percy raised his weapons toward the Fates. "Perseus, what does Annabeth think of this?" the Fates asked.

Percy stared at the Fates, his eyes flashed from bright white to sea green, but then they settled on bright white once again.

"Percy, please don't hurt them," Annabeth said, running up to join the three Fates. Percy stared at the daughter of Athena. His eyes flashed between green and white.

"Perseus, you shall obey me," Chaos ordered. Percy's eyes changed to white again. He raised his weapons and leveled them at the Fates and Annabeth. "Destroy them."

Percy's weapons began to glow red with power. The Fates and Annabeth all stared at the son of Poseidon. Fear was etched onto their faces as the automaton prepared to destroy them. Athena and Poseidon stepped down from their thrones.

"Stop this," Athena yelled.

"Percy, please listen to us. You can't destroy them. You're not a murderer," Poseidon pleaded.

Percy's eyes flashed again between white and sea green. "Destroy them, you damn machine," Chaos yelled. Percy leveled his weapons again at the Fates and Annabeth.

"Please, Percy," Annabeth said in desperation. Please come back to us. We need you. I need you."

Suddenly, the weapons moved at incredible speed toward Chaos. Before the creator of all could react the weapons fired, sending a blast of energy in an arc around Chaos. The energy encased the creator of the universe in a ball of red energy. Chaos tried to break free, but the weapons of his creation were too powerful.

Percy's eyes were now sea green. He glared at Chaos furiously.

"I will… not… kill… for you," Percy said carefully, as his human mind took control of the automaton body.

Chaos yelled inside the ball of energy. "I will destroy all of you when I get out of here," Chaos yelled.

The Fates stepped forward. "You may have created the universe, but the force of Order prevails. The balance between Order and Chaos has survived since the beginning of time, but you tried to break that balance and in doing so, you have forfeited your power."

"You cannot take my power," Chaos yelled.

The eyes of the Fates glowed gold like the sun itself. Their eyes flared as they shot beams of light from their eyes. The energy beams struck the ball of energy that encased Chaos. Chaos screamed in agony as his body was destroyed and his energy became one with the red ball of power.

"Are you ready now, my lady?" one of the Fates said. They looked toward Hestia, who tended the hearth.

"Hestia, what's going on?" Zeus asked.

"I knew this day would come. I am the last Olympian, but my destiny was always to replace Chaos. I will bring balance to the universe, and I will never abuse that power," Hestia said.

The Olympians stared at the goddess in wonder. Hestia stepped toward the red ball of energy. The ball moved toward the goddess of the hearth and surrounded her body.

"Just as you have brought balance to your family. Just as the hearth destroys and creates, so will you. The power of Chaos provides the energy to create and destroy. From now on you will be known as Lady Chaos, but your family may always call you Hestia," the Fates said.

The ball of energy imploded into the goddess. When the light faded, the goddess of the hearth was no more. In her place was a woman with skin as dark as outer space. Celestial objects like comets, asteroids, stars and nebulas moved around her body. Her eyes burned like two suns. "Rise goddess of Chaos, creator and destroyer of worlds."

Chaos, the goddess of creation and destruction stood before the Fates and Olympians. Everyone bowed before the power of the newly created goddess.

Percy stood in the middle of the room. "What about me? Will I always be this monster?" Percy asked desperately. Annabeth tried to walk toward him, but Thalia held her back. The Fates stepped toward the son of Poseidon.

"The Great Prophecy is not complete," The Fates said.

"What hasn't happened?" Apollo asked.

"A hero's soul has not been reaped," The Fates said.

Percy stepped forward. "I don't wish to live this way. Kill me," he said. He uncapped the pen from his pocket. It turned into a gleaming celestial bronze sword, Riptide.

"You can't be serious," Annabeth said.

"My dear, although it pains me, Perseus is right," Athena said. "He's too powerful to live. I'm truly sorry."

Poseidon glared at Athena. "Please son, listen to reason," Poseidon urged.

"It's my choice; I can't live as a monster. I'm so sorry, I wish things were different," Percy said as he looked directly at Annabeth. Percy pulled open a portion of the armor on his chest revealing the main power source of the automaton body.

"Your soul must be removed from this body and this body must be destroyed. Its existence creates an imbalance in the universe," the Fates said. Percy handed his sword to one of the Fates. The woman weighed the blade in her hand before thrusting it into the automaton body's chest.

The automaton body began to glow. Lady Chaos walked up to the body as the Fates began to chant in a language more ancient than the gods themselves. A bright light exploded throughout the throne room. When the light finally faded, the Fates and Lady Chaos stood in the middle of the room.

At their feet was the body of Perseus Jackson.

Annabeth pulled away from Thalia's arms and ran to her boyfriend's body. She knelt down on the marble floor and hugged him tightly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Thalia and the others stared at their friend. They had never seen her cry so much before.

Poseidon and Athena shrank to human size.

Poseidon looked at his rival curiously. "Why do you care?" He asked angrily.

Athena ignored her rival's tone. She shook her head sadly. "I helped create him. He may be your son, but he was a great hero and my daughter loved him," Athena said.

They turned back toward Percy and approached the two demigods on the floor. The Fates made room for the two Olympians. The two gods knelt down beside Percy's body. Athena pulled her daughter into a hug. Poseidon held his son's body in his arms, clutching his child's hand.

Suddenly, Percy's hand moved, causing the god of the seas to gasp. Everyone looked at him curiously. "He moved," Poseidon said in shock. He looked up at the Fates curiously.

"His death would bring imbalance to the universe as well," the Fates said, before looking at Lady Chaos.

"He is now a demigod once again, but his bones are still laced with Chaos metal. A little prize for the incredible resolve that your son has shown," Lady Chaos said.

"Hestia, thank you," Poseidon said.

"You are most welcome, my dear brother," Lady Chaos said, before she turned into a ball of white light and exited through the ceiling of the throne room.

The Fates began to glow; everyone turned away as they disappeared.

Percy moved again in Poseidon's arms. Annabeth was on his other side with her mother next to her.

Percy's eyes opened. His normal sea green eyes looked up at his father curiously, and then he looked at Annabeth with a confused expression on his face. The daughter of Athena's smile spread across her face as she looked at her boyfriends funny expression. She just stared at him for a moment before she engulfed him in a hug. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, as if she was concerned that he might disappear at any moment. Poseidon and Athena helped the two demigods to their feet.

Zeus cleared his throat. Everyone turned toward the king of the gods.

"I wish to thank our heroic demigods; therefore I will pardon those who sided with the enemy. They were mad at us for ignoring them or they were blackmailed into helping our enemies."

Silena smiled as she held onto Beckendorf tightly. Luke was still unconscious, but Hermes smiled down at his son in relief.

"From now on we will not ignore our children. We will claim them before the age of thirteen. The pact of the Big Three is declared null and void. Roman and Greek shall live and train together. We must learn to respect and care for each other." Zeus looked at Percy and reluctantly continued, "I do this in honor of Perseus Jackson. He has shown the power of our children and the strength of their will." The entire room erupted in applause. Percy and Annabeth held onto each other protectively.

Athena looked at her rival begrudgingly, "I'll never get use to that."

Poseidon nodded. "Neither will I."

"Now," Zeus called over the noise. "I call for a party on Olympus. Meeting dismissed." After hours of congratulations and tending to the wounded, Annabeth and Percy made their way to a balcony that overlooked the city below.

"What are you going to do now, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm going to relax at camp, and then I guess I'll go back to school." He said school with a pained expression on his face.

"What if I stayed in the city?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I want to see you more often. I almost lost you; I'm not going to let you get away."

Percy turned Annabeth around in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Annabeth. I never wanted to leave you" Percy said once they separated.

"I know, but I think I'll need to go to Goode High as well," Annabeth said with a smirk. "You can't leave me if I keep an eye on you."

"That sounds a little stalkerish," Percy said playfully.

Annabeth gave him an amused grin. "You're mine. I'll stalk you if I want."

Percy placed his arm around her and hugged her tightly. "Sounds like a plan."

_**AN: This is the end to Cybernetic Hero. A huge thank you to Starlit Reader for a great job betaing this story. I wish to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story.**_


End file.
